Trahie !
by Missy Tagada
Summary: Comment réagir quand on découvre que la vie qu'on menait, et qu'on croyait parfaite ? C'est la question que se pose Theodora, vingt ans, en découvrant son petit ami avec une autre. Est-ce qu'il vaut mieux l'oublier ? Passer au suivant ? Le supplier de la reprendre ? Noyer son chagrin dans l'alcool ? Theodora va devoir trouver elle-même la réponses à ces questions.


**Blabla de l'auteur** : Bonjour à tous. Après des semaines d'attente, voici enfin ma version du défi lancé par Jeni Kat [ **Quand la trahison mène à l'amour** (univers Twilight)]. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Et n'hésitez pas si l'univers vous plaît, je peux vous envoyer les livres par mail. Bonne lecture !

 **Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages que vous reconnaissez appartiennent à Melissa De La Cruz. Je ne fais qu'emprunter l'univers le temps de cet OS et je ne touche rien en écrivant.

 **Note de l'auteur** : Pour ceux qui ont lu toute la saga, je tenais à m'excuser. J'ai dû abîmer un personnage que j'adore pour en faire un sale type mais cet OS a été écrit suite à un défi lancé sur ma page facebook. Je m'excuse donc auprès de ceux et celles dont c'est le personnage masculin préféré.

 **Trahie**

 **POV** **Théodora**

Comment étais-je arrivée là ? Dans ce bar à pleurer dans mon verre ? Devant Jack Force, la star de mon ancien lycée, qui plus est ! Le garçon qui m'avait fait soupirer durant mes trois premières années de lycée. Comme la majorité des filles du lycée Duchesne où j'avais dû passer mes examens. Un ancien manoir reconverti en école privée pour gosse de riches anorexiques et imbus d'eux-mêmes. J'avais détestée mes quatre années dans ce fichu bâtiment mais j'y avais passé de bons moments. En plus j'y avais rencontré Bliss, ma meilleure amie. Je secouais la tête et terminais ma bière en reniflant. Je jetais un œil à Jack qui s'était assis à côté de moi, quelques minutes plus tôt à ma gauche. Il ne me parlait pas pour autant. Hormis pour me saluer. De toute façon, hormis pour commander ma bière et répondre à son « salut » par un autre, je n'avais plus ouvert la bouche depuis que j'avais découvert Kingsley Martin le pantalon sur les chevilles alors que sa pétasse de collègue de boulot était à genoux devant lui son pénis au fond de la gorge… J'eus la nausée quand l'image me revint en tête… Cette garce n'avait même pas eu l'air gêné. Habillée que d'un minuscule porte-jarretelle noir en dentelle et d'une paire de bas. Les larmes me montant à nouveau aux yeux, je m'essuyais rageusement le visage avant de sursauter quand un truc blanc entra dans ma vision. Je tournais la tête pour apercevoir un mouchoir blanc en tissu avec un monogramme doré.

« - Ça c'est vachement classe, dis-je en frôlant le J et le F entrelacés avant de porter le tissu à mes yeux pour les essuyer… Et ça, ça va partir avec du mal, ajoutais-je en voyant le noir de mon mascara maculer le tissu blanc.

« - J'utilise une bonne lessive, ne t'en fais pas.

« - Mouais, le grand Jack Force, tombeur de ses dames au lycée, qui fait sa lessive soi-même, c'est _vachement_ crédible, dis-je en insistant sur le mot.

« - Et pourtant, je suis un grand garçon… Veux-tu un autre verre Theodora ?

« - Que… Comment tu connais mon nom ?

« - On était dans le même lycée… Et tu connais le mien, souligna-t-il.

« - Mais tout le monde connaît Jack et Mimi Force. Les jumeaux au visage d'ange qui régnaient en maître incontestés à Duchesne, alors que moi je suis personne.

« - Tu n'es pas personne, sourit-il en tournant mon visage pour que nos regards se croisent. Tu es Theodora Van Alen, la fille d'Allegra Van Alen. La fille qui a volé tous les contrats de publicité à ma sœur jumelle. En dernière année, ton visage a inondé les rues de New York, des ghettos à l'Upper East Side… Et je ne régnais pas en maître à Duchesne. J'avais autre chose à faire. Seule Mimi y régnait en reine de glace… et oui, rit-il, je sais même comment tu la surnommais.

« - Comment ? C'est la première fois qu'on parle toi et moi ? On a évolué dans deux cercles tellement différents !

« - C'est vrai et je le regrette. J'ai passé ma dernière année à te chercher dans les couloirs. Sans venir te parler parce que, vois-tu je craignais que Mimi le prenne mal. Après tout tu étais sa rivale. Avec Bliss vous avez obtenus les contrats de pubs, de défilés, et ma place était à ses côtés à la soutenir. Mais je te cherchais chaque matin, je m'attardais près de la machine à café pour te voir passer au bras de ton ami Oliver. Je te suivais des yeux dans la cour derrière mes verres teintés.

« - Mouais, c'est ça, tu vas me faire croire que le Grand Jack Force, celui qui avait une cour d'admiratrices, me cherchait moi des yeux ? La fille au teint pâle et aux vêtements noirs volontairement trop larges, spécialiste dans la superposition de tissu ?

« - Oui, sourit-il.

Je le fixais perplexe. Il se foutait de ma gueule voilà tout ! Il avait un véritable **fanclub** , dont je faisais parti bien évidemment, et pendant je me languissais de lui, que je cherchais un moyen pour qu'il me voie et vienne me parler, lui me suivait sans cesse du regard ? Sérieusement ! On parle du type qui a, selon les rumeurs, couché avec la miss New York alors qu'il n'était qu'en dernière année de lycée ? Non mais sérieusement ! Je soupirais longuement en secouant la tête puis hélais le barman.

« - Un jus d'orange, s'il vous plaît.

« - Tu sais, tu as le droit de boire plus d'une bière maintenant ? Profites-en je t'invite.

« - En fait je n'ai que vingt ans donc… Et puis si je bois un autre verre, je vais finir par ramper sur le plancher.

« - Comment as-tu eu ta bière alors ?

« - Tiens ton verre, Theo, sourit Dan le barman mais également un de mes camarades.

Je le remerciais et bus une gorgée de jus de fruit avant de repenser à Kingsley… A son arrivée au lycée alors qu'on entamait tous notre dernière année. A son regard marron qui m'avait cloué sur place. Ce même regard qui m'avait fait oublier Jack en quelques semaines. On était sortit ensemble trois semaines après son arrivée. A cette époque, j'avais cru qu'il rejoindrait les amis de Mimi. Tout le monde avait vu qu'elle avait jeté son dévolu sur lui et quand il m'avait dis que je lui plaisais, j'avais cru à une mauvaise blague. Certes, il traînait avec mes amis et moi, les reclus parmi les populaires, mais pourtant j'étais persuadée que, d'un jour à l'autre, Mimi le rejoindrait et me rirait au nez avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Après tout, nous n'étions personnes ou presque, Oliver, Dylan, Bliss et moi. Bon ok Bliss est la fille du sénateur de New York, mais Oliver et moi, hormis être les meilleurs amis du monde depuis nos deux ans, on était personne. Dylan non plus. C'était la pièce rapportée comme il se faisait appelé et pour cause, il était devenu ami avec nous au moment où Bliss avait jeté son dévolu sur lui. C'était comme ça qu'on était devenue amies elle et moi. Grâce à Dylan. Même si leur couple avait explosé, ils avaient réussi à rester en bon terme… En fait, à bien y réfléchir, Oliver n'était pas un reclus du groupe des populaires, il l'était devenu. Durant l'été qui avait précédé notre dernière année et pendant que je visitais l'Italie avec mes grands-parents, lui avait passé l'été dans les gymnases et la piscine du manoir dans lequel il vivait. Il était revenu au lycée transformé en apollon et en aimant à première année, ce qui nous avait fait rire avec Bliss. Bliss qui avait perdu son titre de seconde de Mimi le jour où elle lui avait volé un contrat avec Chanel. Il faut dire que Mimi Force et Chanel c'était une histoire d'amour avant ce fameux contrat. Quand Bliss était devenue leur égérie, Mimi n'avait pas hésité à tourner le dos à la marque et s'était habillée exclusivement chez Gucci. En fait tous mes amis auraient largement pu intégrer le groupe des populaires. Oliver en faisait soupirer plus d'une avec son corps de Dieu grec, Bliss avait déjà des jambes à faire courir tout Manhattan en plus d'être une « fille de », Dylan, sous ses fringues trouées n'avait rien à envier à Oliver si ce n'était son bronzage. Et au milieu de tout ça, il y avait moi. L'héritière Van Alen. Héritière était un bien grand mot. En réalité mon héritage se constituait d'une usine à courant d'air que ma grand-mère appelait manoir et d'une immense bibliothèque, mon grand-père était un fan de culture et avait passé sa vie à apprendre. Quant à ma mère, elle courrait de part le monde pour sauver le monde de la misère. J'avais aussi un père, je ne connaissais son identité que depuis deux mois. Autant dire que de son côté je n'héritais de rien, il ne m'avait même pas reconnu. Sa femme actuelle le lui avait interdit sous peine de demander le divorce. Il avait beau avoir vendu un million de toiles dans le monde entier, je ne me considérais pas comme un « fille de… ». Juste… Eh bien une pièce rapportée pour citer Dylan. Même s'il était prévu que je lui rende visite cet été dans le vignoble qu'il s'était offert au début de sa carrière. Quand elle avait commencé à décoller. Il m'avait confié, dans une de ses premières lettres que c'était dans ce vignoble qu'il avait rencontré ma mère. C'était pour cette raison qu'il l'avait acheté quand celui-ci avait coulé. Sa femme actuelle l'ignorait naturellement. Elle avait cependant appris à le faire tourner et s'il ne marchait pas du feu de Dieu, elle n'avait pas besoin de ses toiles pour vivre. Une main passa devant mes yeux et je regardais Jack. Du moins les sourcils de Jack, qui semblaient soucieux.

« - Quoi, grommelais-je en terminant mon jus de fruit d'une traite.

« - A quoi pensais-tu ?

« - Au lycée. A l'arrivée de Kingsley dans ma bande d'amis, au fait qu'on était les rebus des populaires, à ma famille des plus étranges,… A pas grand-chose en réalité.

« - Des rebus des populaires ? Tu plaisantes ? Tu étais plus populaire que Mimi à la fin de l'année. Les nombreuses campagnes de pub que tu as faites, ont inondé New-York et Mimi enrageait dès qu'elle croisait ton visage ou ton corps sur les photos.

« - Si on était si populaire, pourquoi est-ce que personne n'a jamais tenté de nous parler ou… De toute façon, peu importe, on était très bien tous les quatre-cinq.

« - C'était le problème, rit-il. Vous sembliez si fusionnels, si soudés que même moi je n'osais pas vous adresser la parole. Et j'ai pourtant une confiance totale en moi et en ma capacité à m'intégrer à n'importe quel groupe, précisa-t-il… Un autre verre ?

Je le regardais puis avisais l'heure. Je n'avais, de toute façon, aucun endroit où dormir ce soir alors autant faire la fermeture du bar. Je ne pouvais pas rentrer chez Kingsley, qui sait dans quelle position j'allais le trouver avec sa pouf ! Et Bliss était dans sa famille dans les Hamptons. Je pourrais toujours rentrer dans l'usine à courant d'air mais Cordélia nous avait quitté l'été dernier et depuis je n'avas pas osé remettre un pied au manoir… Je vais être obligée d'y retourner cela dit… A moins que je squatte le canapé de Bliss, le temps que maman revienne de sa dernière mission humanitaire ? Je repoussais mes idées noires et commandais une dame du lac. J'avais vu ça dans _Thor_ et ça semblait fort. Ça me remettrait probablement les idées en place… Je trouverais peut-être même le courage d'affronter Kingsley au fond de mon verre ? Jack sourcilla à ma commande mais Dan me servit mon verre sans sourciller. Il ignore peut-être que je suis encore mineure ? Enfin pour deux mois, ce n'est pas la mort après tout. Jack commanda la même chose en souriant et je fronçais les sourcils. Qu'y a-t-il de drôle ? Nos verres arrivèrent et on trinqua avant que je ne prenne une gorgée de… Oh putain c'est quoi ce truc ?

« - La vache, hoquetais-je en pleurant, c'est chargé comme cocktail !

« - Tu ignorais ce que c'était ?

« - Oui, toussais-je. Je l'ai vu dans _Thor_ mais je pensais que ce n'était qu'un verre de tequila dans de la bière.

« - Sauf que c'est un petit verre de Whisky, sourit-il. Tu veux commander autre chose ? Je t'invite.

« - Non, non, j'ai commandé, je vais boire… Bien que ça sera le dernier, parce qu'à la fin je vais vraiment ramper sur le sol… Dan tu crois que je pourrais dormir dans le bar, demandais-je quand il passa devant moi.

« - Ça va pas non ! Le patron me virerait et ton mec me ferait la peau ! Tu te souviens qu'il a promis de m'arracher les couilles si j'osais encore te prendre dans mes bras, n'est-ce pas ?

« - Il ignore que t'es fiancé. Et homo. Et heureux dans ton couple. Et ce **crevard** n'est plus mon mec… Je ne sais même pas s'il l'a déjà été et…

« - Pourquoi veux-tu dormir ici, m'interrompit Jack.

« - Dis donc, t'es du genre curieux monsieur Force, dis-je en buvant une autre gorgée de ma bière améliorée avant de tousser à en pleurer. Ce truc aura ma peau !

« - Arrête de boire, dans ce cas et répond plutôt à ma question. Pourquoi veux-tu dormir ici ?

« - Vu la dose d'alcool que contient mon cocktail, je vais être trop ivre pour quitter le bar et je n'ai plus de toit… Je suis une sans-abri, décrétais-je en soupirant avant de boire une autre gorgée d'alcool.

A nouveau, je toussais à en pleurer mais quand Jack approcha sa main de mon verre, je le pris dans mes bras. C'est mon seul ami ce soir. Le seul qui me veut du bien ! Pourquoi je laisserais, un mec encore plus canon qu'avant me le prendre ?… Merde, c'est vrai que Jack était canon. Déjà ado il l'était mais là… Il fait mâle ! Et un sacré mâle selon moi ! Mes yeux parcoururent son corps alors que des images de nos deux corps se réchauffant mutuellement me vinrent à l'esprit. C'était tentant, je dois l'avouer mais on parle de Jack Force là ! Le type qui pourrait avoir toutes les filles qu'il veut, tous les canons de cette maudite planète alors pourquoi me voudrait-il moi ? J'ai des petit seins, la peau pâle, en plus je suis minuscule sans talon et j'ai un style vestimentaire bien à moi. Bon ok les photographes m'ont tous dit adorer mon visage en forme ce cœur, mes yeux bleus vif et mon petit nez retroussé mais c'est à peu près tout ce que j'ai pour moi… J'ignore même ce qui, chez moi a pu à Kingsley. Penser à son nom me rappela le douloureux souvenir de mon arrivée à l'appartement et je fermais les yeux pour ne pas revoir le film.

 _Flash-back_

 _Quand mon cours d'histoire de l'art se termina, je sortis de l'amphithéâtre le cœur léger. Être fille de grand peintre m'était très utile en ce moment puisqu'on étudiait le travail de Stephen Chase, mon père. Je n'aurais qu'à lui téléphoner pour avoir plus d'infos que mes camarades. Personne n'était au courant de mon lien avec lui puisqu'il ne m'avait jamais reconnu. En fait je ne l'avais retrouvé que deux mois plus tôt. Je secouais la tête et sortis mon portable pour appeler mon copain. Je savais qu'il était chez nous, Kingsley devait travailler sur un exposé tout l'après-midi puis je changeais d'avis. A la place, je hélais un taxi pour rejoindre la galerie marchande dont je raffolais. Mes années de mannequinat m'avait permis de me faire un petit pécule de vieillesse comme le disait ma grand-mère, Cordélia. Elle m'avait fait faire de bons investissements et à présent je pouvais payer mes études sans avoir besoin de travailler à côté. Je souris en voyant le petit magasin de lingerie où j'avais mes habitudes. J'avais repéré un ensemble plutôt coquin le mois dernier et je décidais de me faire plaisir. Composé d'un soutien-gorge pigeonnant avec un bijou à l'entre-sein, d'un string assorti et d'un porte-jarretelles avec le même bijou sur le devant. Je complétais l'achat avec une paire de bas aussi noir que l'ensemble et filais en caisse. Je le payais puis filais aux toilettes pour me changer. Manon ne comprenait pas comment je pouvais me changer dans des toilettes publiques mais certains défilés que j'avais fait étaient dans des entrepôts et on se changeait toutes dans ceux des femmes qui avaient été transformé en loges temporaires. J'étais habituée à présent. Je remis mon jeans noirs déchiré, mon débardeur ainsi que ma tunique et mon gilet. Baskets, Jack Purcell aux pieds, je sortis et me maquillais accentuant la profondeur de mes yeux et le rouge de mes lèvres. Avec ça, je devrais pouvoir réussir à détourner mon homme de ses devoirs. J'allais sortir quand je pris une seconde pour m'assurer que les trous de mon jeans ne dévoilaient rien mais non. A la limite, on penserait que j'ai une paire de collant dessus. Voulant faire des économies, je pris le métro pour rejoindre West Side et plus précisément l'appartement de mon homme. Ne voulant pas gâcher la surprise, je sortis mes clefs pour entrer dans son immeuble et son appartement. Me faisant discrète, je retirais mon gilet et posais mon sac au sol avant de rejoindre le salon. Ses cours étaient là étalés sur la table basse et au sol, son ordinateur portable était allumé mais, vu la page encore blanche, il ne semblait pas avoir trouvé la manière d'attaquer son sujet. Vu qu'il n'était pas dans la cuisine, j'en concluais qu'il était aux toilettes et je filais dans sa chambre pour me déshabiller. Je n'aurais qu'à l'appeler pour qu'il me rejoigne. Le lit grinça et je fronçais les sourcils. Il faisait sûrement une sieste. C'était encore mieux, je pourrais le réveiller d'une manière coquine. Je poussais la porte qui n'était pas fermée au moment où sa voix retentit._

 _« - Vas-y Anna, c'est délicieux… Hmm, gémit-il de plaisir, j'aime qu'on me prenne aussi profondément !_

 _La porte n'était pas complètement ouverte mais j'avais une assez bonne vision des choses depuis l'entrée. Mon homme torse nu, le pantalon sur les chevilles assis sur le bord de son lit, une blondasse à genoux devant lui. Elle s'était glissée entre ses cuisses et à en croire les bruits succions qu'elle faisait, elle était en train de lui faire une fellation… A mon mec ! Dans son appartement ! Uniquement vêtu d'un porte-jarretelle et d'une paire de bas aussi noir que ceux que je portais. J'avisais un sachet de préservatif ouvert avec la capote usagée posée dessus et je ne pus m'empêcher de réagir._

 _« - Kingsley, soufflais-je alors que mon cœur se brisait._

 _« - Ah salut Theo, dit-il en ouvrant un œil. Hmm doucement chérie, souffla-t-il à la pétasse qui le suçait avidement, ma nana est de retour._

 _« - Hmm salut Theodora, ronronna-t-elle en tournant la tête pour me sourire._

 _Me sourire ? Vraiment ? Alors qu'elle a une goutte de sperme sur le menton ? Elle n'a aucune dignité ou quoi ? Elle ne peut pas culpabiliser d'être la maîtresse d'un mec ? Et de se faire surprendre par la nana du dit mec ? Je sentis ma joue s'humidifier, probablement parce que je pleurais mais je ne pouvais réagir. Comment le pourrais-je ? L'homme avec qui je me voyais me marier et fonder une famille se faisait sa collègue. La pouf de service qui, selon lui, se tapait tous les mecs de la fac en échange d'une ligne._

 _« - Que… King… Je…_

 _Je ne savais plus comment réagir, ni quoi dire. Il fallait qu'on m'explique. C'était une mauvaise blague ? La vengeance, aussi cruelle que tardive, de Mimi parce qu'il avait dit me préférer au lycée ? J'étais si nulle pour qu'il ait besoin d'un à-côté ?_

 _« - Ecoute Theo, on ne va pas en faire un drame. J'avais besoin de me vider la tête et Jade était disponible alors que tu étais en cours, mais je t'assure ce n'est rien bébé._

 _« - Elle c'est Anna, la nana qui selon toi couche avec n'importe qui en échange d'une ligne._

 _« - Ah ouais, dit-il en se tournant surpris. Ah euh oui, c'est Anna pardon, Jade est homo, j'ai tendance à les confondre._

 _« - Comment tu fais ? Anna est blonde platine a une poitrine de vingt kilos et des jambes de deux mètres alors que Jade a les cheveux noirs et frisé, un tatouage sur les côtes et un piercing sur la langue !_

 _« - Elles ont la même personnalité… Ecoute c'est rien Theo, je t'assure, c'est juste que là j'avais besoin de me vider la tête…_

 _« - Les couilles plutôt, pouffa sa pétasse qui ne semblait pas décidée à s'habiller tout comme lui d'ailleurs._

 _« - A en croire la capote usagée sur ton chevet, c'est en effet ce dont tu avais besoin. De te vider les couilles et t'as chopé la première salope que t'as trouvé, m'énervais-je malgré mes larmes._

 _« - Oui bon, ce n'était rien. Enfin rien de sérieux du moins. Juste un petit coup comme ça, vite fait ! Tu ne vas pas en faire toute une histoire. Et puis t'es là maintenant, sourit-il en s'approchant de moi._

 _« - Ah non tu ne me touches pas ! Pas après avoir baisé avec_ ça _, dis-je en désignant sa pétasse qui s'allongea de tout son long comme une chatte en chaleur._

 _« - Tu n'aimes pas partager, me demanda-t-elle en glissant sa main entre ses cuisses. Dommage ! A en croire les rumeurs à la fac, je ne suis pas la première à passer dans son pieu, tu sais ?_

 _Je fixais Kingsley qui lui regardait sa pétasse se caresser sur son lit. Je notais malgré moi que le spectacle ne le laissait pas indifférent puisqu'il prit son sexe dans sa main et ce fut trop pour moi. Je me repris et fis demi-tour. J'attrapais mon sac au passage et quittais l'appartement pour aller boire un verre dans un bar. De préférence loin de cet enfoiré !_

 _Fin du flash-back_

« - **Je dois être nulle à chier au lit pour qu'il aille voir ailleurs** , marmonnais-je blessée.

« - Theodora ? De quoi parles-tu ?

Je tournais la tête pour croiser le regard perdu de Jack et baissais la tête en sentant les larmes couler de plus belle. Je pleurais devant Jack Force… Le frère jumeau de Mimi. Le garçon pour qui j'aurais vendu mon âme au lycée pour qu'il me regarde, me parle, me sourit, craque pour moi… Hélas, la première fois qu'on se parlait, j'avais du mascara étalée sur mes joues à cause des larmes que je versais. Je devais avoir les yeux bouffis, la peau pâle et mes cheveux me collaient au visage. J'étais repoussante, avec le cœur brisé et un verre de cocktail trop fort en guise d'ami. J'étais aussi pitoyable que pathétique. Je bus une longue gorgée de mon verre, qui me fit pleurer de plus belle mais j'ignorais si ces larmes était due la brûlure de l'alcool ou à mon cœur en miette… J'attrapais le mouchoir en tissu pour tenter d'essuyer mes yeux et mes joues mais je me barbouillais probablement plus le visage qu'autre chose.

« - Barman ? Un fish and chips et un verre d'eau s'il vous plaît, commanda-t-il. Ainsi qu'un jus d'orange, des serviettes et de l'eau, ajouta-t-il alors que je reniflais bruyamment.

Une seconde plus tard, Jack me releva le visage et je fermais les yeux pour ne plus le voir. Mes lèvres tremblaient, prémices d'une nouvelle crise de larmes et je refusais qu'il me voit pleurer. Même si j'étais actuellement en train de m'effondrer devant lui. Un mouchoir froid se posa sur ma joue et j'ouvris les yeux surprise. Jack ne me regardait pas vraiment, il était concentré sur mon visage. Ou plutôt mes joues qu'il nettoyait méthodiquement. Une joue après l'autre, il retira le mascara qui avait coulé puis me regarda.

« - Ferme les yeux s'il te plaît.

J'obéis comme une enfant avant de sursauter quand il nettoya mes paupières. Il devait probablement retirer le peu de noir qu'il me restait sur les cils. Une larme s'échappa de mes paupières closes et j'eus un nouveau sursaut lorsqu'un souffle léger la chassa. Jack Force, le mannequin en puissance, le tombeur de ces dames, le fantasme de Duchesne, venait de nettoyer mon visage et soufflais à présent sur mes yeux pour les sécher… Ses gestes parlaient pour lui. Je n'étais pas la première qu'il démaquillait avec douceur avant de chasser les larmes avec son souffle.

« - Voilà c'est bon, tu peux rouvrir les yeux Theodora.

« - Je… Merci, marmonnais-je gênée.

« - Je t'en prie. Maintenant lâche ce verre, bois ton jus d'orange et mange quelque chose, dit-il en me retirant mon cocktail des mains.

J'aurais pu l'en empêcher mais je me laissais faire. Il avait nettoyé mon visage et avait agi avec plus de douceur, de tendresse et de respect envers moi que mon propre copain alors… Je bus une longue gorgée de jus de fruit frais, qui avait un drôle de goût après la bière au whisky et attaquais mon assiette quand Jack reprit la parole d'une voix douce.

« - Et s'il te plaît, fais-moi plaisir et ne doute plus jamais de tes compétences en matière de sexe, dit-il en me fixant.

« - Pourquoi, demandais-je les joues brûlantes. S'il m'a trompé, et visiblement il s'est envoyé tout Columbia, c'est bien parce que je suis nulle, non ?

« - En amour personne n'est nul Theo. Si ce n'était pas super entre vous, c'est qu'il ne savait pas s'y prendre, tout simplement. Ce n'est pas toi qui est et là je te cite, « nul à chier au lit » c'est lui qui n'a pas compris que tu mérites mieux que ce qu'il pouvait t'offrir… Si un homme a faim, ne lui donne pas un diamant, il n'en connaîtra pas la valeur et le bradera au premier qui passe. Donne-lui à manger, c'est ce dont il a besoin.

« - Quoi, demandais-je le cerveau embrumé par l'alcool.

« - Kingsley a visiblement besoin de coucher avec, selon toi, tout Columbia. A quoi ça lui servirait de sortir avec une fille aussi sensationnelle que la belle, la délicieuse Theodora Van Alen ? Laisse-le coucher avec toutes les filles faciles de la fac, tu vaux mieux que ça. Tu mérites un homme qui sache combien tu es précieuse, belle, drôle parfois malgré toi et stimulante. Un homme qui saura te traiter comme une princesse parce que tu ne vaux pas moins que ça.

« - Merci. C'est gentil ce que tu dis. Je ne sais pas si c'est vrai ou si c'est juste pour me remonter le moral…

« - C'est sincère Theodora, souffla-t-il en serrant mes mains dans les siennes. Je ne te dis pas ça pour être gentil, pour te faire sourire ou pour te remonter le moral mais parce que je le pense. Tu es une jeune femme extraordinaire et quand tu te seras remise de cette rupture, tu t'en apercevras toute seule.

Je souris doucement et me penchais pour embrasser sa joue afin de lui dire merci. Manque de chance, j'avais probablement trop bu puisque je tapais à côté et mon front tapa durent contre son épaule en acier. Oh la vache ! Ça fait mal !

« - Je ne peux pas te laisser rester seule dans cet état, soupira-t-il. Tu as quelqu'un chez qui tu peux passer la nuit ?

« - Non. Bliss est dans les Hamptons, ma mère quelque part en Afrique et Manon est chez ses grands-parents pour le week-end, dis-je en terminant mon repas de fortune.

« - Tu ne parles plus à Oliver ?

« - Ollie ? Si, souris-je. Ollie, il me reste Ollie !

« - D'accord, dit-il doucement en allongeant le A. Assieds-toi. Voilà, ne bouge pas. Je vais l'appeler pour qu'il vienne te chercher.

« - Nan c'est bon je vais aller chez…

« - Tu plaisantes ? Vu l' **oscillation** de ton corps quand tu es assise sur un tabouret… Je frissonne de peur à l'idée que tu te balades seule dans les rues de New York après vingt-deux heures. Reste là, j'appelle Oliver, j'ai son numéro… Salut Oliver. Je ne te réveille pas ? Tu plaisantes ? Tu n'as pas encore fini ce dossier ? Tu n'as plus qu'une semaine, je te rappelle. _…_ C'est ça rit-il alors que je le fixais en penchant la tête sur la droite. Euh, rosit-il en croisant mon regard, je ne t'appelais pas pour ça à la base mais je suis avec Theodora et elle a visiblement trop bu pour rentrer seule. _…_ J'y ai bien pensé mais elle a rompu avec et je refuse qu'il voit dans quel état elle s'est mise à cause de lui du coup j'ai pensé que tu pourrais l'héberger. _…_ Ouais elle risque d'avoir la gueule de bois demain. _…_ Une bière et une Dame du lac… Elle vient de terminer de manger un truc pour gober mais…

Je n'écoutais pas la conversation plus longtemps. En fait, je pensais à Oliver. Voilà un garçon avec qui je devrais sortir. Un type gentil, sincère, honnête, loyal et attentionné. Pas avec un beau gosse qui court derrière une centaine de chiennes en chaleur mais un type bien… Comme mon Ollie. La voix de Jack se faufila parmi la brume qui enveloppait mon cerveau et me préviens que mon meilleur ami arrivait. Le temps de s'habiller et il serait présent. Je hochais la tête. Enfin, je crois que je hochais la tête avant de perdre l'équilibre. Je m'attendais presque à finir au sol seulement je percutais un mur dur mais chaud et confortable. Et qui sentait bon le savon et le cuir. Je soupirais ravie et fermais les yeux avec l'impression que deux mains m'entouraient et me protéger. Un mur avec des mains, c'est trop cool !

Une conversation entre deux voix vaguement familière me sortit de mon pseudo sommeil et j'ouvris un œil avant de sourire. Oliver était enfin arrivé. Je crois que je l'attends depuis des heures.

« - Allez viens ma Theo, je te ramène chez moi, tu vas cuver tranquille ok ?

« - D'accord mais on prend le bout de mur avec nous ?

« - Quel bout de mur, demanda-t-il perplexe.

J'ouvris les yeux pour voir que j'étais à nouveau assise, face à Jack qui semblait se retenir de rire… Où est le mur contre lequel j'étais ?

« - Tu l'as mis où, demandais-je à Jack… Le mur trop cool qui sentait bon le savon et le cuir ? Il avait des mains ? Je te jure Ollie, le mur avait des mains, ajoutais-je en le voyant rire.

« - Je te crois Theo. Jack a rangé le mur, il appartient au bar, on ne peut pas l'emprunter mais tu veux, on viendra le voir demain d'accord ?

Je hochais la tête et terminais mon verre de jus d'orange tranquillement. De toute façon, les garçons discutaient entre eux d'un dossier à rendre en histoire où je ne sais pas trop quoi. Bon en fait, je m'en moquais un peu. Je repensais à Jack. Il avait été si gentil ce soir. Comment si la rivalité entre sa sœur et moi n'existait pas. Alors qu'Ollie m'avait assuré qu'elle m'en voulait toujours. Mimi et lui étaient devenus amis vers novembre. Ils fréquentaient le même cours d'économie et de débat. Elle qui l'avait méprisé durant tous nos années de lycée avait fini par découvrir quel gars génial il était et à présent, quand il faisait une soirée, j'étais obligée de la supporter… Même si on ne se parlait pas, on s'évitait au maximum et je ne me retenais de l'insulter uniquement par respect pour Oliver.

On ne quitta le bar qu'une longue heure après, et deux verres de jus d'orange pour moi, pour rejoindre le petit appartement qu'il louait. L'air frais me fit du bien même si je me mis à bâiller longuement. Heureusement, il n'habitait qu'à quelques rues en voiture. Durant le trajet, je parlais beaucoup pour ne pas m'endormir, sans pour autant avouer ce qu'il avait prédit trois ans plus tôt.

 _Flash-back_

 _« - Mais enfin Theo, tu ne vas pas faire ça !_

 _« - Je sors avec Kingsley depuis six mois maintenant, soupirais-je, et j'ai envie qu'il soit le premier. En quoi c'est mal ?_

 _Et dire que je n'étais venue le voir que pour le supplier de venir avec moi avec des préservatifs. Je ne pouvais pas en parler avec Cordélia, elle m'enverrait en pension en Suisse, maman était au Kenya pour construire une école pour filles, quant à Bliss, elle avait disparu chez son petit ami pour le week-end. Si seulement j'avais quelqu'un d'autre vers qui me tourner, jamais je n'aurais demandé à Oliver et il ne serait pas en train de me faire la leçon comme à une petite fille._

 _« - Arrête Ollie, je sais ce que je fais. J'aime Kingsley et il m'aime !_

 _« - Tu parles ! On sait tous les deux, Theo qu'une fois qu'il aura eu ce qu'il veut, il ira voir ailleurs. Peut-être pas tout de suite mais dans un an, deux maximum, il te quittera pour une autre !_

 _« - Je paris le contraire, dis-je avec fierté… Bon tu vas venir avec moi ou je vais devoir subir cette humiliation toute seule ?_

 _Fin du flash-back_

Au final, il n'était pas venu avec moi et j'avais pris ma voiture pour aller jusque dans le New Jersey afin de ne croiser personne que je connaissais pendant que j'achèterais ce qu'il fallait pour qu'on se protège. Je l'aimais à cette époque-là mais je refusais d'être un sujet de téléréalité. Une de ces espèces de gamines débiles qui disent, devant les caméras « Je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé. » ou ma préférée « Je suis tombée enceinte par accident. » Comme si on pouvait tomber enceinte par accident, tiens ! Si tu couches avec ton mec sans capote, tu as une chance sur deux de finir avec un petit dans le ventre, c'est mathématique… Heureusement pour moi, j'avais imposé le préservatif et je prenais même la pilule en cachette afin d'augmenter mes chance de ne pas être enceinte. J'avais pris rendez-vous pour me faire poser un implant le mois prochain mais je crois que je vais pouvoir annuler, non ? Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais un autre mec sous la main. Mon regard se posa sur la main qu'Oliver avait posée sur son levier de vitesse et je me mordis la lèvre. Oui c'était un garçon comme Ollie qu'il me faudrait. Un type responsable, respectueux et gentil. Qui n'irait pas voir ailleurs ! Avec de belles mains à la peau douce pour me caresser. Une jolie bouche pour m'embrasser et assez tendre pour me faire décoller et complètement chavirer… Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui jeter un regard de côté. Je m'attardais sur sa bouche pleine et je me demandais ce que ça me ferait de la sentir se poser sur ma poitrine, sur mon nombril si réceptif aux caresses, aux baisers… Je sentis mon entrejambe devenir humide en imaginant la bouche d'Oliver se poser sur ma peau, ses grandes mains me caresser. Voudrait-il de moi ? J'ignorais totalement ce qu'il ressentait pour moi, s'il serait d'accord pour me toucher, me caresser, me faire l'amour. Pourrais-je réussir à le tenter me demandais-je en me souvenant de la tenue que je portais ? Oserais-je lui montrer ce que cachait mon jeans ? Le moteur se coupa et je revins à moi pour noter qu'on était sur le parking privé de son immeuble. Je me détachais et sortis de la voiture avant de grelotter. Où était mon gilet ? Heureusement mon meilleur ami me prit contre lui et je me laissais faire pour profiter de sa chaleur. Je me laissais faire songeant que ce câlin pourrait être le début d'autre chose… Je n'avais jamais remarqué qu'il sentait si bon. Un truc boisé très agréable. Sans réfléchir, je plongeais dans son cou pour inspirer longuement son odeur avant de m'écarter quand il se mit à rire.

« - Si tu aimes tant mon parfum, je t'en achèterais une bouteille pour ton anniversaire, tu sais ?

« - Euh non, je l'aime sur toi, c'est tout, dis-je alors qu'on entrait dans son appartement.

Il me lâcha pour verrouiller et en bonne habituée des lieux, je retirais mes chaussures et filais au salon pour m'asseoir sur le canapé. J'avais froid soudainement et je me mis en boule pour garder un peu de chaleur. Oliver arriva avec une petite couverture polaire qu'il posa sur moi et je le remerciais en embrassant sa joue.

« - Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

« - Oui une dame du lac, pouffais-je.

« - Je n'ai pas de whisky mais vu que tu passes la nuit ici, tu peux te finir à la tequila ? Si je me souviens bien, c'est le seul alcool que tu acceptes de boire habituellement.

Je hochais la tête vigoureusement. En plus ça me réchauffera. Il sourit et alla chercher la bouteille et deux verres alors que j'observais son corps. Il portait un pull qui mettait les muscles de ses bras et son ventre plat en valeur. Oliver revint et les posa devant nous avant de les remplir puis m'en tendit un. Je le pris et trinquais avec lui avant de le boire cul sec. Je frissonnais en sentant la chaleur de l'alcool et tendis mon verre pour en avoir un autre. J'avais conscience qu'il faudrait que je me limite mais demain c'était samedi et je pourrais cuver tranquille. Tout le monde fait tout un foin de la gueule de bois mais ça ne doit pas être si terrible. A nouveau, on trinqua à notre amitié et je bus mon verre avant de me blottir contre mon meilleur ami. Il me prit contre lui, en m'enlaçant et je me laissais faire, plaçant simplement mon nez dans son cou pour le respirer. Ma main quitta mes genoux pour remonter doucement sur son torse pour le caresser et sentir s'il était aussi musclé qu'il le semblait. Mes doigts glissèrent jusqu'à son cou alors que je rejetais la couverture au sol. Je n'en avais plus besoin s'il me gardait contre lui.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais Theo, me demanda-t-il doucement.

« - Je profite de ta chaleur, pourquoi ?

« - Pour rien… Tu veux parler ?

« - Non, répondis-je en respirant son cou.

Machinalement je déposais un baiser sur sa peau avant de bouger ma main pour la glisser autour de sa taille. Il baissa la tête pour me regarder faire avant d'embrasser ma tempe. Il en profita pour me proposer d'allumer la télé. Je hochais la tête et le laissais choisir le programme préférant rester contre lui. Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il avait encore pris du muscle et doucement, je laissais mes doigts se balader sur le polo qu'il portait en embrassant son cou. Il attrapa ma main et embrassa mes doigts avant de la remettre dans son cou pour m'empêcher de le toucher et je me décollais de lui pour nous servir un autre verre. Même si je fus la seule à le boire. Je sentais le regard de mon meilleur ami sur moi et je tournais la tête pour lui sourire. Sans un mot, je me replaçais contre lui et glissais mon nez dans son cou tout jetant un œil à l'écran. C'est quoi ce truc ? Je dus poser la question à voix haute puisqu'il m'expliqua que c'était un documentaire sur lequel, il s'appuyait pour un dossier. Je hochais la tête avant de recommencer à glisser ma main sur son torse tout en embrassant à nouveau la peau de son cou. Cette fois-ci, il me laissa faire jusqu'au moment où je glissais mes doigts sous son pull. Je me redressais un peu, juste assez pour croiser son regard marron.

« - Que fais-tu Theo ?

« - Quoi ? ça ne te plaît pas ?

« - Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit mais…

« - Alors c'est moi qui ne te plaît pas ?

« - Tu es ma meilleure amie, dit-il en me fixant avec sérieux.

« - Et alors ? Ça ne veut rien dire ça.

Je changeais de position pour m'asseoir face-à-lui sur ses genoux et défis les deux premiers boutons de ma tunique. Son regard glissa sur le haut de ma poitrine que je découvrais et doucement, je défis les deux derniers lui dévoilant le soutien-gorge sexy que je m'étais acheté plus tôt. Il déglutit puis ses yeux retrouvèrent les miens.

« - Tu es ivre et je…

« - Je suis un peu pompette, l'interrompis-je, mais je sais ce que je fais Oliver. La preuve, là je retire ma tunique pour que tu puisses voir mon soutien-gorge.

Tout en parlant, je me relevais un peu et relevais mon haut que je jetais au sol avant de m'asseoir à nouveau à califourchon sur ses genoux. Comme il semblait incapable de faire un geste, je pris ses mains et les posais sur mes cuisses avant de les faire remonter jusqu'à mes hanches pour les poser sur ma taille nue. Lentement ses mains caressèrent ma peau avant de glisser dans les poches de mon jeans pour me rapprocher de lui. Je me laissais faire, appréciant sa douceur et dès que je fus assez proche, je me penchais pour l'embrasser. Il répondit à mon baiser alors que je glissais mes mains dans son cou pour l'approfondir. Ses mains revinrent sur ma peau caressant mon dos de haut en bas avant qu'il ne s'écarte de moi pour me regarder dans les yeux.

« - Qu'est-on en train de faire ma Theo ?

« - Rien de mal Oliver. On ne se fait que du bien, je te le promets.

« - Tu en es sûre ?

Je hochais la tête et quand il m'allongea sur son canapé, je me laissais faire avant de poser sa main sur le bouton de mon jeans. Je voulais qu'il l'enlève, qu'il voit ce que je portais dessous. Je me sentais coquine depuis tout à l'heure et puisque Kingsley ne voulait plus de moi alors ce serait un autre qui en profiterait. Et mon meilleur ami le mérite amplement. Jack a raison, je dois trouver quelqu'un qui saura s'occuper de moi. Une main se glissa entre mes jambes et je gémis doucement quand son doigt glissa sur la couture de mon jeans.

« - Tu es sûre de toi Theo ?

« - Oui Ollie.

La seconde suivante mon meilleur ami m'embrassa à nouveau alors que sa main ouvrait mon jeans. Je l'aidais à le faire glisser sur mes jambes et quand j'en fus débarrassée, je m'attaquais à son pull. Il rejoignit rapidement le sol puis j'eus besoin de lui pour lui retirer son jeans. Je soupirais son prénom quand il se colla contre moi. Son corps était brûlant et quand il quitta mes lèvres pour mon cou, je levais la tête pour lui faciliter l'accès. Mon Dieu ! Son désir palpitait contre ma cuisse et je glissais ma main dans ses cheveux pour qu'il sache combien j'aimais ce moment. C'était doux et tendre. Sa bouche descendit vers mes clavicules puis ma poitrine où elle s'arrêta. Je sentis le bout de sa langue le V très échancré de mon soutien-gorge et quand il commença à déposer mille baisers brûlants sur ma peau, je fermais les yeux en rejetant la tête en arrière. Sa main glissa sur ma taille avant de remonter jusqu'à ma poitrine et il dénuda mon sein pour l'embrasser. Je soupirais son prénom de désir avant de me cambrer quand il s'attaqua à l'aréole. C'était agréable de sentir une bouche douce et non vorace à cet endroit-là et je me surpris à craindre qu'il veuille me faire les mêmes caresses plus bas. Lentement, la bretelle glissa sur mon bras libérant entièrement mon petit sein alors que je laissais mes doigts glisser dans ses cheveux pour le retenir même si rapidement il s'attaqua à l'autre moitié de ma poitrine. Comme pour le premier, il embrassa d'abord ma peau, la dentelle puis la retira afin d'avoir accès à mon mamelon. Une nouvelle fois sa douceur me surprit et je gémis son prénom afin qu'il sache combien j'aimais ce qu'il me faisait. Je me cambrais quand il revint dans le creux de ma poitrine, j'avais récemment découvert que cette zone était très sensible, et il en profita pour passer sa main dans mon dos pour dégrafer mon sous-vêtement qu'il tomba au sol avec le reste de nos vêtements.

« - Tu as la peau tellement douce ma Theo, soupira-t-il sans cesser d'embrasser mon sternum. Une vraie peau de bébé ! Délicieusement parfumée, c'est un véritable régal à cajoler.

« - Profites-en mon Ollie, elle est toute à toi, soufflais-je d'une voix rendue rauque par le désir.

Il sourit, je le sentis contre mon ventre et caressa mon nombril quelques minutes avant de glisser sa langue à l'intérieur. Quand il mordilla un peu ma peau, je me cambrais avant de sursauter quand ma hanche reçut comme un petit coup de fouet.

« - Pardon, dit-il en se redressant. J'étais en train de t'enlever ce porte-jarretelle qui ne te ressemble pas et il m'a échappé des mains.

Je me redressais pour le regarder me le retirer ainsi que mes bas, tout en me demandant en quoi il ne me ressemblait pas. Au contraire, j'adorer en porter sous mes jeans. Bien sûr, personne ne les voyait sauf Kingsley mais ça me ressemblait… Sauf s'il voyait encore en moi, cette ado qui voulait se fondre dans la masse. Je ne pus y réfléchir plus longtemps puisque ses mains revinrent sur moi ainsi que sa bouche. Elle embrassait un de mes seins, le suçait alors que ses doigts s'occupaient de jouer avec l'autre tirant doucement dessus ce qui eut pour effet de m'exciter davantage. Je gémis son prénom plus fort qu'avant, ce qui le fit sourire alors qu'il suçait toujours mon mamelon. Sa main quitta ma poitrine pour descendre plus bas et je voulus me concentrer sur son trajet seulement sa bouche quitta mon sein pour s'occuper de l'autre. Mes mains glissèrent à nouveau dans ses cheveux alors que je soupirais plus fort et lorsque sa main se posa sur mon string, je perdis pieds. Il écarta mes jambes sans que je ne résiste, je le voulais tellement et son doigt frôla le tissu de bas en haut. Je gémis son prénom en collant mon bassin contre sa main ce qui le fit rire contre ma peau et il me demanda d'être patiente. La patience, ce n'était pas une de mes qualités mais je n'avais plus aucune volonté ce soir aussi je me pressais contre lui, lui en demandant plus sans être satisfaite pour autant. Doucement son doigt fut remplacé par sa main sans glisser sous le tissu qui, je le sentais était mouillé. Je posais ma main sur la sienne pour lui faire comprendre ce que je voulais et il finit par abandonner. La seconde suivante, je gémis son prénom en sentant ses doigts glisser sous le tissu qu'il écarta. Un de ses doigts glissa entre mes plis intimes et j'écartais les jambes davantage pour lui faire de la place avant de me cambrer violemment quand il s'attaqua à mon clitoris.

« - C'est là que tu me veux ?

« - Oui mon Ollie, c'est là… Joue avec moi que…

Je ne pus aller plus loin, le désir était trop grand et je me cambrais en gémissant de plus en plus fort à mesure que ses caresses m'excitaient. Malheureusement quelques secondes avant que l'orgasme me submerge, ses caresses cessèrent alors que son doigt descendait plus bas. Il le glissa en moi tout en me soufflant de m'accrocher. Au même moment, il commença de doux va-et-vient et je me laissais transporter par ses caresses. Sa bouche déposa de brûlants baisers sur mon nombril alors qu'il accélérait doucement ses caresses. Je gémis, le suppliant de m'en donner plus, d'aller plus vite, mais il refusa d'obéir et posa à la place sa main sur mon sexe trempé. Avec sa paume, il revint caresser mon clitoris et je me mis à gémir de plus en plus fort en sentant l'orgasme revenir. Une partie de moi pria pour qu'il ne s'arrête pas trop tôt et quand il explosa, je criais son prénom plus qu'excitée.

« - Mon Dieu, soupirais-je en revenant à moi. C'était… Ollie, c'était tellement bon.

« - Ce n'est que le début ma Theo, je te le promets, souffla-t-il à mon oreille, mais pour la suite, on va te débarrasser de ça.

Tout en parlant, il fit glisser mon dernier sous-vêtement sur mes jambes avant qu'il ne le jette au sol, je suppose. J'aurais pu être gênée, j'étais nue devant mon meilleur ami pour la première fois depuis nos quatre ans, pourtant être allongée là sans rien pour me cacher de son regard me plaisait. C'était agréable, je sentais qu'il me désirait et quand il posa un baiser sur mon nombril, je le laissais faire. Je fermais simplement les yeux pour apprécier ses baisers. Il les fit lentement descendre sur ma peau brûlante jusqu'à mon pubis et écarta ma jambes avant que je ne résiste. De tout ce que Kingsley m'avait fait découvrir, c'était les caresses que j'aimais le moins. A vrai dire, j'avais détesté à chaque fois qu'il avait glissé sa tête entre mes jambes et quand Oliver fit une nouvelle tentative, je murmurais un « non » clair et définitif. Il eut la gentillesse de ne pas insister et remonta jusqu'à mes lèvres qu'il embrassa avec douceur. Je lui répondis tout en passant mes mains entre nous pour les glisser sur son boxer tendu. Dès que je le touchais, son baiser devint plus passionné et je souris mentalement à l'effet que je lui faisais. Lentement je montais et descendais sur la bosse de son sous-vêtement avant de glisser ma main à l'intérieur pour le caresser. Je tentais d'oublier que c'était celui de mon meilleur ami, tâchant de le voir comme un homme comme les autres pour pouvoir le caresser longuement. Je voulais le torturer comme il m'avait torturé plus tôt et sa bouche quitta la mienne quand il posa son front sur mon épaule en soupirant. Mon Dieu j'aimais le pouvoir que j'avais sur lui à cet instant, j'avais toujours aimé caresser Kingsley pour cette raison. Quand je l'avais en main j'étais celle qui contrôlait tout. Je pouvais lui donner l'autorisation de jouir ou lui interdire et c'était une sensation délicieuse. Souriant, je nous fis basculer et assise à califourchon sur lui, je le déshabillais afin de le voir. Il était tendu et humide avec le bout gorgé de sang et je me mordis la lèvre avant de me baisser pour embrasser la partie la plus sensible. Il gémit mon prénom avec force en plaquant son bassin contre ma main et j'eus un sourire de victoire.

« - Patience mon Ollie, patience, susurrais-je à son oreille.

« - Tu es en train de me tuer ma Theo !

Je souris plus que ravie de l'entendre et accentuais la cadence de mes caresses. A nouveau j'en embrassais le bout alors que ma main glissais jusqu'à ses testicules que je malaxais quelques instants. Décidant qu'il avait suffisamment attendu, je me redressais et accélérais mes caresses avant de sourire vainqueur en le voyant éjaculer dans ma main. Je souris et me penchais pour l'embrasser avec tendresse. Sa fougue me surprit et il nous refit basculer avant de quitter ma bouche.

« - Tu prends toujours la pilule Theo ?

« - Pourquoi ?

« - Pour savoir si je dois aller chercher un préservatif dans ma chambre ou non ?

« - Va en chercher je t'attends là Ollie.

Il m'embrassa rapidement avant de rejoindre sa chambre alors que je fixais le plafond en pensant à Jack. A la douceur de ses gestes quand il avait nettoyé mon visage, à son souffle sur mes paupières pour chasser mes larmes, à sa prévenance et sa bienveillance… Qui aurait cru que le prince des glaces était si doux et attentionné. Le sol vibra et je rouvris les yeux pour croiser le regard brûlant d'Oliver. Il se rallongea à côté de moi et déchira l'emballage. Je pris le préservatif et le lui mis rapidement avant de lui demander de me faire l'amour. Il eut un léger sourire mais se positionna avant d'entrer. Je grimaçais quand il entra et j'accrochais mes jambes à sa taille pour l'aider à entrer jusqu'à la garde. Je soupirais son prénom quand ce fut bon puis appréciais sa cadence douce et tendre.

« - Plus vite mon Ollie, soupirais-je quelques instants plus tard… S'il te plaît !

Il soupira mon prénom mais accéléra légèrement seulement ce n'était pas suffisant pour moi et je remuais mes hanches pour aller plus vite à la rencontre de son bassin. Nos peaux claquèrent l'une contre l'autre et je gémis en entendant ce son si familier. Il dut comprendre que j'avais aimé puisqu'il accéléra plus significativement et je gémis son prénom plus fort alors que nos bassins s'entrechoquaient à chacun de ses coups de reins et lorsque l'orgasme monta à nouveau, je rejetais la tête en arrière en me collant plus fort à lui à chaque mouvement. Quand mon corps explosa de l'intérieur je m'accrochais à lui jusqu'à ce qu'il jouisse à son tour. On tomba tous les deux sur le canapé couvert de sueurs et je l'embrassais avec tendresse pour le remercier de m'avoir satisfaite de cette manière.

* * *

Quand je me réveillais, je refermais les yeux aussitôt. Mon Dieu, j'avais la bouche sèche, une énorme migraine et il y avait comme un **bourdonnement** dans mes oreilles… La journée va être longue ! Quelqu'un grogna à côté de moi et je tournais doucement la tête pour croiser le regard marron d'Oliver… Que faisait-il dans mon lit ?… Ah non, c'est vrai. Ce n'était pas mon lit. Je n'avais plus de lit, plus de toit, plus de copain… Et j'avais couché avec Ollie hier soir… Il me sourit et je le lui rendis en cachant la culpabilité qui montait en moi. Et si cette soirée brisait notre amitié ? Et si… Une bouche se posa sur la mienne, interrompant aussitôt mes réflexions et je répondis à son baiser refusant de réfléchir. Peut-être qu'être avec Oliver était une bonne idée ?

« - Bien dormi ma douce ?

« - Parle moins fort, la tequila, plus le whisky plus la bière… Mauvais mélange, soufflais-je. Mais oui, j'ai très bien dormi. C'est le réveil qui laisse à désirer.

« - Je comprends, sourit-il. Ecoute reste au lit, je vais m'occuper du petit-déjeuner. Pancake et bacon ?

Je hochais la tête et me recouchais en posant délicatement ma main sur mon front. La journée allait être longue… Fini la tequila et le whisky ensemble… Plus jamais ! Nada ! Je dus rester dans mes pensées plus longtemps que prévu puisqu'Oliver fut de retour avec un plateau qu'il posa sur le lit après s'être assis. Des pancakes chaudes, du bacon croustillant, du jus d'orange mais par-dessus tout, des cachets contre le mal de tête. Je sautais presque dessus et les fis passer avec du jus d'orange avant d'embrasser Ollie pour le remercier de prendre soin de moi. J'allais être un déchet aujourd'hui, ça ne serait pas beau à voir.

Une fois le petit-déjeuner avalé, je me traînais jusqu'à la salle de bain et pris une douche glacée pour tenter d'atténuer ma gueule de bois mais c'était peine perdue. Le bruit du jet l'augmenta et la température me fit jurer de plus belle. Je m'emmitouflais dans une serviette propre et rejoignis le salon pour récupérer mes vêtements seulement en voyant son string d'hier tout sale et sec, je grimaçais. Je ne peux pas remettre ça quand même… Mais en même temps, je ne peux pas sortir les fesses à l'air sous mon jeans. Je soupirais et pris une décision. Personne ne saura que je n'ai rien sous mon jeans, n'est-ce pas ? Décidant que je n'avais, de toute façon, pas le choix, je pris tous et filais m'habiller.

« - Tu sais, j'aurais pu te prêter un tee-shirt pour la journée, souligna Oliver quand il sortit de la douche.

« - Pas sûre que j'aurais le droit de me balader en tee-shirt dans les rues de New York.

« - Tu t'en vas ?

« - J'ai besoin de sous-vêtements propres pour le week-end et je ne me vois pas faire face à Kingsley pour récupérer mes affaires. C'est trop tôt, avouais-je les joues rouges.

« - Je comprends. Laisse-moi le temps de m'habiller et je t'accompagne.

Je hochais la tête et une demi-heure plus tard, on quitta son appartement pour le centre commercial où j'avais acheté mes dessous coquins hier. Cette fois-ci je pris des ensembles plus confortables. Ils restaient en dentelle ou en satin tout doux mais étaient moins échancrés. Fini les strings place aux tangas ! Oliver avait eu les joues rouges quand on était entré dans la boutique et après quelques pas, il avait machine arrière. J'eus la désagréable surprise de croiser Mimi qui sortait de la cabine d'essayage et elle me fusilla du regard avant de s'éloigner la tête haute. Bon on dirait qu'on a les mêmes goûts en matière de boutique !

Je ressortis une longue demi-heure plus tard, avec trois ensembles propres et je filais en enfiler un aux toilettes. Je ressortis plus sûre de moi et quand il me proposa de rejoindre son appartement, je hochais la tête plus que ravie. Durant le trajet, je ne pus m'empêcher de caresser sa cuisse, de profiter qu'il était arrêté à un feu rouge pour faire remonter mes doigts jusqu'à la fermeture éclaire de son jeans m'amusant de le sentir grossir sous mes doigts. Il finit par attraper ma main pour la poser sur le levier de vitesse qu'il emprisonna de la sienne. Décidée à ne pas abandonner si facilement j'utilisais mon autre main pour me caresser. Je m'amusais à dessiner sur ma cuisse droite avant de remonter lentement jusqu'au bouton que je fis sauter.

« - Peux-tu arrêter de te caresser Theo ? Ça m'excite et je vais finir par avoir un accident !

« - Moi aussi ça m'excite je t'assure. J'ai même hâte que tu en profites !

Il me lança un regard brûlant, jeta un œil sur mes cuisses et soupira. Je souris ravie de savoir qu'il appréciait l'état dans lequel je nous mettais volontairement. Il profita d'un feu rouge pour lâcher son levier de vitesse pour glisser sa main entre mes cuisses qu'il écarta sans difficulté. Je me laissais faire ravie qu'il s'intéresse à moi et descendis ma fermeture éclaire. Il gémit en sentant le satin sous ses doigts. Malheureusement pour nous, le feu passa au vert et il dut redémarrer direction son appartement.

La porte fut à peine close qu'il me plaqua contre. Sa main défit le bouton de son jeans que j'avais remis par décence et glissa directement sous mon tanga alors que j'écartais les jambes.

« - Tu es trempée ma douce… Délicieusement trempée, ajouta-t-il en glissant un doigt en moi.

« - C'est toi qui me mets dans cet état, gémis-je en déboutonnant son jeans.

Je le baissais juste assez pour qu'il puisse me pénétrer et il signala qu'il avait racheté des préservatifs. La boite était dans la poche de sa veste. Je fouillais et en pris un que je lui mis avant de le guider jusqu'à mon entrée. J'espérais qu'il serait un peu plus brusque qu'hier malheureusement, malgré que j'ai joué avec lui dans la voiture, il resta tendre et lorsqu'il jouit, je fus déçue qu'il se retire.

« - T'as aimé, demanda-t-il en s'essuyant.

« - C'était aussi bon qu'hier, mentis-je.

Il sourit satisfait puis s'occupa de me nettoyer avant de me proposer de passer la journée sur son canapé.

* * *

Quand lundi arriva, je m'habillais et décidais de profiter du cours obligatoire que Kingsley devait suivre aujourd'hui, pour rejoindre l'appartement. Je récupérais ma voiture sur le parking du bar et attendis devant l'immeuble qu'il s'en aille. Dès qu'il ne fut plus en vu, je filais dans l'appartement et pris mes vêtements et mes cours. C'était le principal. J'ajoutais mes papiers et mes affaires de toilettes. Comme j'avais encore un peu de place, je repris mes films et mes cd avant de prendre de quoi écrire.

 _Kingsley, j'ai pris ce qu'il me fallait. Le reste tu peux le brûler ou le vendre pour te payer une pute ! Theodora !_

Satisfaite, je le posais le comptoir bien en vu et quittais l'appartement. Je glissais les clefs dans la boite à lettre et rejoignis la New York University. Bliss était à la cafète avec Manon et je les rejoignis avant de m'affaler sur une des chaises. Ma meilleure amie était en train de raconter son week-end dans les Hamptons et j'en profitais pour effacer le numéro de Kingsley de mon répertoire. J'effaçais les photos, les conversations, les vidéos, tout ce qui pourrait me faire pleurer. Même la date de son anniversaire, de nos anniversaires, disparurent et soudain je me sentis triste. Ollie avait raison après tout, il avait bien été voir ailleurs dès qu'il avait eu ce qu'il voulait de moi.

« - Hey ça va Theo, demanda Bliss en me fixant.

« - Euh ouais on va dire… C'est juste que j'ai passé un mauvais week-end.

« - Raconte !

« - Avant toute chose… Tu me prêtes ton canapé ? Le temps que je me trouve un nouvel appart ?

« - Attends pourquoi tu veux un appart, je croyais que tu étais heureuse avec King' et que tu avais l'intention de te marier avec ?

« - Ouais mais c'était avant de découvrir qu'il me trompait !

Devant leurs airs surpris, je soupirais et leur demandais une minute. J'allais me commander un café puis je leur racontais tout. Mon arrivée à l'appartement. La découverte de Kingsley se faisant sucer par l'autre pétasse, ma soirée au bar à pleurer dans ma bière devant Jack Force. A ce moment-là Bliss siffla longuement et pour cause, elle le connaissait bien. Elle avait été amie avec Mimi durant plusieurs mois et comme les jumeaux étaient inséparables… Même si elle était plus proche de Mimi que de son frère qu'elle décrivait souvent comme absent. Je hochais la tête en la fixant et, sans trop savoir pourquoi, je tus le moment où il avait nettoyé mon visage. Je voulais garder ce moment pour nous. Comme un secret qu'on partageait. Le seul qu'on partagera probablement mais bon. Je repris son récit et leur racontais les verres que j'avais bu, le repas qu'il m'avait payé pour éponger l'alcool, l'arrivée d'Oliver et le week-end qu'on avait passé à faire l'amour. La première fois plutôt grandiose et les autres.

« - Tu as passé le week-end dans le lit d'Ollie ? Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça, soupira Bliss dépitée.

« - J'en avais envie, soupirais-je en terminant mon café.

« - Mais tu n'as jamais éprouvé autre chose que de l'amitié pour Oliver Theo ! On le sait toutes les deux, celui qui t'a toujours plus, hormis cette raclure de Kingsley, c'est Jack ! Tu as soupiré après lui durant des années. J'ai même pensé à vous mettre en relation en dernière année mais Kingsley est arrivé et… Enfin on connaît la suite.

« - Attends si tu étais amoureuse de ce Jack, qui que ce soit, c'est avec lui que tu aurais dû passer le week-end !

« - Ouais mais il ne me l'a pas proposé alors…

« - Attends j'ai une meilleure question, m'interrompit Bliss, ce week-end ça a dut être de la folie ? A en croire Sally avec qui il était l'an dernier…

« - Ben… La première fois oui mais après… Ce n'était pas génial en fait, avouais-je les joues roses. Je veux dire, rien que le lendemain, j'ai du lui mentir quand il m'a demandé si j'avais été satisfaite… Il a… Il s'est retiré trop tôt, tout comme ce matin avant de partir en cours… C'est une catastrophe !

« - Attends, tu veux dire que tu n'as pas pris ton pied du week-end ?

« - Si… Deux fois sur cinq, ça reste correct… N'est-ce pas ?

Devant l'air dépité de mes amis, j'en concluais que non. Ce n'était pas correct. Bon ok je le savais mais en avoir la confirmation était… Je n'avais pas les mots.

« - Qu'est-ce que je vais faire, soupirais-je en posant mon front sur mes bras croisés. Je ne peux pas simplement l'ignorer, c'est mon meilleur ami, mon confident, pas un type que j'aurais croisé dans un bar !

« - C'est ce que je dis, fallait partir avec ce Jack Force, qui qu'il soit, déclara mon ancienne coloc de chambre. Si ça se trouve avec lui tu aurais pris un pied d'enfer !

« - Possible mais il ne me l'a pas proposé. Il m'a suggéré de passer la nuit chez un ami… Et vendredi soir c'était génial avec Oliver !

« - Mais pas le lendemain… Tu devrais lui dire Theo.

« - Quoi donc Manon ?

« - Ben que ce n'était pas terrible. Que c'était une mauvaise idée… Que tu préfères que vous restiez amis.

« - Je ne peux pas lui dire ça ? Il va me haïr ! J'ai bien vu qu'il avait adoré lui, grimaçais-je avant de chercher le regard de Bliss… Tu es de son avis ?

« - Je ne sais pas Theo. Ollie et toi vous vous connaissez depuis dix-huit longues années et… Ce n'était peut-être pas super parce que justement vous vous connaissez trop et… Je ne sais pas, vous avez peut-être besoin d'un temps d'adaptation ?

« - Mais qu'est-ce que je fais alors ?

« - Laisse passer quelques jours et profites-en pour réfléchir mais ne lui en parle pas pour le moment. Si jamais tu lui dis tout sans réfléchir aux implications ou autre, tu vas abîmer votre amitié.

« - Mais je vis chez lui en ce moment et…

« - Je te prête mon canapé, rappelle-toi !

« - Arrête, il va mal le prendre si je vais…

« - Ecoute Theodora, tu viens de te séparer de l'autre salaud, ce dont tu as besoin c'est de moments entre filles pour pouvoir pleurer sur l'année et demi que tu as perdu avec lui, pour te goinfrer de glaces devant des films de filles idiots, pour faire des soirées pyjamas, chanter sur des chansons tristes le plus fort possible. Ce dont tu n'as pas besoin en revanche c'est d'une queue qui vient te chatouiller le bourgeon pour avoir sa dose de sexe, souligna Manon. Je suis d'avis que tu devrais en parler à Oliver et lui dire que tu préfères que vous restiez amis mais Bliss n'a pas tort sur un point. Tu n'es pas obligée de lui dire maintenant. Prend le temps d'y penser.

« - Bon ben si vous tombez d'accord…

Je soupirais et sortis mon téléphone pour envoyer un sms à Oliver en espérant qu'il le prenne bien. « _Salut mon Ollie. Je viens de parler avec Bliss et elle me propose son canapé pour quelques jours. Je crois que j'ai besoin de prendre de la distance avec cette histoire. Je suis passée trop vite de son lit au tien. J'espère que tu comprends._ » Avant de l'envoyer, je le lus à mes deux amies et elles grimacèrent avant de me suggérer quelques modifications. Quand ce fut bon, je l'envoyais en priant que mon meilleur ami comprenne.

 **POV Oliver**

J'étais en cours d'économie lorsque je sentis mon téléphone vibrer. Comme j'étais au fond de l'amphi, à discuter avec Mimi. Je pris mon téléphone et souris en voyant qu'il venait de Theo… On avait passé un week-end de dingue et j'en avais apprécié chaque minute. Chaque baiser. Chaque caresse. Chaque orgasme. Secouant la tête, j'ouvris le message et fronçais les sourcils en lisant ses mots. « _Salut mon Ollie. Bliss m'a invitée à passer quelques jours chez elle. Je vais squatter son canapé le temps de me trouver un appartement._ » C'est quoi ça ? Curieux, je décidais de lui répondre. « _Tu peux squatter le mien tu sais ? Bon il ne se déplie pas mais comme tu l'as vu, mon lit est confortable._ » Je l'envoyais et attendis la réponse en tapotant sur mon calepin.

« - Qu'est-ce que t'as, grogna Mimi en stoppant mes doigts.

« - Rien… Je ne sais pas… Attends.

Mon portable venait de vibrer et je le pris pour voir la réponse de Theo. « _Je sais que je peux squatter ton lit mais je crois que j'ai besoin de prendre du recul par rapport à ce qu'il s'est passé depuis vendredi. Trop d'événements en trop peu de temps._ » Je sourcillais avant de soupirer. Heureusement pour moi, le cours s'arrêta peu après et je remballais mes affaires la tête ailleurs.

« - Bon Hazard-Perry, crache le morceau, déclara Mimi alors qu'on sortait pour rejoindre la cafète.

« - Ça va je te dis !

« - C'est ça ! Et moi j'ai envie de me taper mon frère !

« - Laisse-moi en dehors de ça, grimaça son frère en nous croisant. C'est quoi cette histoire ?

« - Rien, grognais-je, ça va !

« - Arrête tu tires la gueule depuis que t'as reçu ce sms, dit-elle en nous entraînant son frère et moi à la cafète.

« - Mais il n'y a rien je t'assure Mimi, juste un truc avec Theodora.

Je jetais un œil à Jack mais il n'eut aucune réaction et je soupirais soulagé. Au moins, il ne savait rien. Ce n'était pas son idée qu'elle s'éloigne. On s'installa et devant le regard insistant de Mimi, je finis par abdiquer. Je leur racontais donc ce que je savais de la soirée de Theodora, au moment où Dylan nous rejoignit. Ne voulant pas vraiment m'attarder sur les détails, j'avouais simplement qu'on avait fait l'amour à plusieurs reprises durant le week-end et que je ne regrettais rien. Ce week-end avait sans doute été un des meilleurs de ma vie, ce que je confiais à mes amis… Et à Jack. J'avais du mal à le considérer comme un ami puisqu'il était rarement avec nous, hormis le cours que je partageais avec lui je veux dire. Il avait ses amis de son côté et j'avais toujours l'impression d'être un minus de premier année face au leader du lycée. On n'avait pas d'équipe de foot à Duchesne il ne pouvait pas être le quaterback, on n'avait qu'une équipe de cross dont il ne faisait même pas partie. Ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être la star du lycée Toutes les filles, ma Theo comprise, avaient un jour voulu passer la nuit dans son lit. Même si ma meilleure amie se serait contentée d'un trajet en voiture avec lui. Tout en réfléchissant, j'avais continué de raconter mon week-end avant de clore mon récit par l'échange de sms.

« - Franchement Ollie, tu mérites mieux que ce fantôme !

« - Mimi, soupirais-je, c'est de ma meilleure amie depuis des années dont tu parles !

« - Ouais enfin on sait tous les deux que ça fait des années que tu espères qu'elle devienne plus, intervint Dylan avant de boire une gorgée de café.

« - Peu importe, soupirais-je. Là je ne sais pas comment je dois prendre son soudain besoin de distance.

« - Comme un besoin de distance. Ecoute je n'aime pas cette fille et tu le sais mais je reste une femme et à mon avis vous avez été trop vite ! Elle venait de quitter son gars, tu n'aurais pas dû la laisser te sauter dessus si vite ! Votre relation est vouée à l'échec !

« - Qu'en sais-tu ?

« - Facile, soupira-t-elle tragiquement. Tu vas être son pansement. Le gars avec qui elle passe un moment pour se rassurer qu'elle peut toujours plaire mais clairement tu ne seras rien de plus.

Je la fixais surpris par cette idée puis secouais la tête. Non ce n'était pas le genre de ma Theodora. Elle ne se servait pas des gens comme des mouchoirs. Contrairement à Mimi au lycée je veux dire ! Seulement c'était la seule fille que je pouvais interroger. Machinalement, je regardais Dylan et Jack en quête de soutien. Seulement mon meilleur ami hocha la tête. Visiblement il était d'accord avec Mimi et je n'aurais jamais Theodora pour moi seul. Jack à l'inverse était concentré sur son téléphone. S'il sentit mon regard, il ne montra rien et je soupirais alors que Mimi reprenait la parole. Selon elle, je devais laisser Theo quelques jours. Voir quelques semaines sans nouvelles. Que ce soit elle qui reprenne contact. Aie ! Ça, ça allait être dur, ce que je lui confiais.

« - Ben ouais mais t'as couché avec ta meilleure amie mon pote, soupira Dylan, et ça c'est le pire truc à faire ! Il ne faut _jamais_ coucher avec sa meilleure amie, c'est un coup à flinguer votre relation. Parce que si l'un des deux veut rester ami et que l'autre veut plus, vous allez vous détruire ! Combien de fois on l'a vu au lycée Ollie ?

« - Pas assez visiblement puisque c'est ce que j'ai fait et…

« - Elle aurait pu trouver pire, t'es un mec bien, me rassura Mimi. Si elle ne veut pas de toi, c'est que c'est bel et bien la pauvre fille que je pense qu'elle est. Dans tous les cas t'es gagnant… N'est-ce pas mon Jack-chéri, dit-elle en fixant son frère qui leva les yeux vers elle en arquant un sourcil.

« - Je ne peux pas confirmer que Theodora soit la pauvre fille que tu penses Mimi et on le sait tous les deux. C'est une chouette fille, pour ce que j'en sais…

« - C'est une pauvre…

« - Arrête, la coupa-t-il d'une voix froide. Tu lui en veux uniquement parce que tu as craqué sur ce Kingsley Martin dès son arrivé et qu'il l'a préféré à toi. Ça plus le contrat avec l'agence de pub et les défilés qu'elle a eu à ta place… Cela étant, ajouta-t-il en me fixant, je pense que faire l'amour avec Theodora était une mauvaise idée. Je ne te juge pas Oliver mais quand je t'ai appelé pour venir la chercher au bar c'était parce que je pensais qu'avec toi, elle serait en sécurité. Elle était vulnérable vendredi soir, elle l'est toujours, et c'était le pire moment pour la mettre dans ton lit. Elle était fragile comme le sont toutes les filles après une rupture et si j'avais seulement pu imaginer que tu en profiterais je l'aurais ramené chez moi plutôt que de t'appeler.

« - Tu vas pas me dire que tu craques pour elle, s'exclama Mimi le visage horrifié.

« - Même si c'était le cas, je n'aurais pas profité qu'elle était fragile pour la mettre dans mon lit. Maintenant excusez-moi, j'aperçois quelqu'un que je connais et dont la conversation devrait être plus stimulante, dit-il en se levant… Une dernière chose Oliver, je ne juge pas votre histoire, je ne connais pas votre relation ni les sentiments que vous éprouvez l'un pour l'autre mais n'écoute pas Mimi. Tu es son meilleur ami depuis des années, alors si tu veux prendre de ses nouvelles fais-le. Evite simplement le sujet du « On a fait l'amour et maintenant on fait quoi ? » C'est le seul truc dont elle n'a pas besoin en ce moment.

Sur ces mots, il s'éloigna d'un pas calme et mesuré. Je ne pus m'empêcher de l'observer. Avec sa chemise bleu claire, son pantalon noir et ses chaussures de ville, il avait tout du mannequin qui prend des cours pour tuer le temps entre deux campagnes de pubs. Je notais que, comme au lycée, beaucoup de filles se retournaient sur son passage et j'allais le maudire quand il fit quelque chose que j'aurais dû faire le premier. Il passa à côté de Kingsley Martin et sans signe avant-coureur lui enfonça son poing dans la figure. Mimi se leva aussitôt et on l'imita Dylan et moi pour les rejoindre. Probablement pour s'assurer que Kingsley ne se vengerait pas seulement mon amie s'agenouilla auprès de l'ex de Theo pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien.

« - Mais t'es pas bien Jack, pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

« - Il le sait très bien, dit-il avant de regarder l'ex de ma meilleure amie… **Tu étais avec une fille géniale et tu lui as fait du mal. Tu es vraiment le pire des cons !**

« - Si tu la veux tant, ne te gêne pas, elle ne m'intéresse plus, dit-il avec qu'avec son nez écrasé ça ressembla plus à un « Si tu la veux, de te gêde pas, elle de b'intéresse plus ».

« - Tu me méritais vraiment pas une fille comme elle Martin ! Continue donc de baiser les pétasses que tu croises ! Théodora Van Alen mérite tellement mieux que toi et ta petite queue !

« - En attendant moi j'ai pu la faire jouir pendant un an, et toi Jack tu peux en dire autant ?

« - Non, mais moi j'ai vu son cœur et son âme, tu peux en dire autant ?

Sur ces mots, il partit furieux alors que je les fixais tous les deux perplexe. C'est moi où on dirait qu'il sait un truc que j'ignore ce connard ? Visiblement il a osé tromper Theo, il mérite plus qu'un coup de poing sur la gueule mais je n'étais pas de taille à me battre contre lui. Je savais de Theo qu'il faisait de la boxe depuis pas mal d'années. A la place, je le fixais furieux qu'il ait osé trompé ma meilleure amie avant de filer en me demandant pourquoi Mimi aidait un pauvre type pareil.

 **POV Theodora**

Je sortis de mon dernier cours de la matinée, bon le seul que j'avais suivi au final et rejoignais la petite brasserie dont on raffolait avec mes amies quand on croisa Dylan. Comme il était seul, on lui proposa de déjeuner avec nous. Après tout, il restait un ami proche. On passa le repas à discuter des études de l'un, des cours de l'autre, des conquêtes du troisième quand il s'interrompit soudain.

« - Au fait, il y a un truc entre Force et toi ?

« - Mimi ? Ben ouais on se déteste pourquoi ?

« - Non pas elle, on le sait… Tout Columbia doit savoir qu'elle te déteste. Je parle de son jumeau Jack, vous êtes un couple ou quelque chose ?

« - Je ne suis même pas sûre qu'on soit amis, dis-je perturbée. On a simplement discuté ensemble vendredi soir ou plutôt il m'a écouté pleurer avant d'appeler Oliver pour moi, pourquoi ?

« - Je ne sais pas, on était à la cafète il y a vingt minutes. Ollie nous racontait… Enfin bref peu importe, on discutait avec Ollie, Mimi et Jack. Et il a pris ta défense d'une manière curieuse du coup, je me renseigne Tu sais pour Ollie quoi !

« - Oh les mecs, soupira longuement Manon. Tu crois vraiment que Theo a besoin d'une autre paire de couilles dans sa vie ? Foutez-lui la paix ! Tout ce dont elle a besoin c'est de s'éloigner des mecs le temps de guérir !

« - Ça ne répond pas à ma question, ça !

« - Il n'y a rien entre Jack et moi, soupirai-je longuement. On était camarades à Duchesne et on a passé un bout de soirée ensemble, c'est tout. Je crois qu'il aurait agi de la même manière pour Bliss s'ils étaient encore amis et que tu l'avais trompé.

« - Ouais sauf que nous on n'était pas compatible.

« - C'est clair, soupira ma meilleure amie. Mais Theo a raison, ils ne se connaissent même pas, pourquoi veux-tu qu'ils sortent ensemble ? Elle a passé le week-end avec Oliver !

Il nous regarda dubitatif puis nous restitua les mots que Jack avait dit, selon lui. S'il avait pensé que je coucherais avec Oliver, il m'aurait ramené chez lui. Parce que lui n'aurait pas craqué. Bon au moins j'avais la réponse à une question que je ne me posais pas vraiment. Jack ne ressentait rien pour moi. Je cachais le mal que ça me fit, malgré tout, derrière un sourire amusé et promis à Dylan que pour le moment je n'étais plus avec personne et tant que je ne saurais pas où j'en étais avec Oliver, je me concentrerais là-dessus. Pas question de penser à un autre mec. Même un foutrement bien foutu comme Jack Force ! Il hocha la tête et la conversation s'éloigna de nos histoires de cœur pour reprendre sur les cours. Les partiels ne commenceraient que dans quatre mois et Manon avait commencé à réviser. Sous ses airs de dure-à-cuire avec son langage fleuri, elle était surtout une petite intello qui ne voulait surtout pas rater son année. Heureusement pour Dylan, Columbia était plus loin de la brasserie que la NYU et il dut partir plus tôt. Seulement une fois qu'on fut entre filles, Bliss me fixa.

« - C'est moi où il est venu pour se renseigner ?

« - C'est l'effet que ça m'a fait aussi, avoua Manon… C'est pour ça que j'ai parlé de cours. Bon même si je vais commencer à réviser mais bon, je trouvais ses questions étranges. Comme s'il venait s'assurer que tu restais sage !

« - De toute façon avec qui veut-il que je passe la nuit ? Jack Force, pouffais-je. Clairement je ne suis pas son genre. Kingsley ? Plutôt m'arracher le cœur moi-même et Oliver j'ai testé, ce n'était pas super. Je suis très bien avec mes copines.

« - Tant mieux. Ce soir on se fait un ciné avec Jordan mais tu peux te joindre à nous.

« - Euh non je t'adore Bliss mais ta petite sœur me fait flipper. Elle me regarde comme si elle connaissait tous mes secrets.

« - Je sais, j'ai parfois la même impression mais BobbiAnn est une mère horrible envers sa fille alors… Bon je te file les clefs de chez moi, tu n'auras qu'à t'installer. Je ne rentre pas tard, c'est promis.

Je hochais la tête puis on repartit en cours. Chacun dans sa filière malheureusement puisque Bliss étudiait le merchandising pour travailler dans la mode et Manon voulait être avocate. Pour ma part, j'avais l'intention de me lancer dans la vente d'art… Ou peut-être devenir galeriste ? Je voulais faire un métier qui me permettrait de me rapprocher de mon père. J'avais grandi sans lui et quand Lawrence, mon grand-père était parti, j'avais manqué d'une présence masculine dans ma vie. C'est à ce moment-là que je m'étais mise à chercher des informations sur lui. Cordélia avait refusé de m'en donner et j'avais dû attendre le retour de maman pour apprendre qu'il s'appelait Stephen Chase. Elle n'avait rien ajouté mais elle m'avait assuré que je saurais le retrouver seule. Lorsque j'y étais parvenue, elle m'avait félicité avant de m'encourager à reprendre contact avec lui si je le voulais. Elle ne m'interdisait pas de créer un lien avec lui et j'étais ravie des quelques lettres qu'on s'envoyait lui et moi. De nos conversations téléphoniques et des photos qu'il m'envoyait parfois. Soupirant, je me concentrais sur le cours qui commença et pris des notes sur tout ce que j'entendais et qui me semblait important avant d'écouter le débat qu'il y eut entre le professeur et un des élèves qui n'était pas d'accord sur son analyse de l'œuvre de Marc Chagall. J'adore l'université !

Je croisais Bliss entre deux cours et elle me fila le double de ses clefs qu'elle avait du aller chercher. Je la remerciais et dès la fin de mon dernier cours de la journée, je pris le volant et rejoignit la résidence dans laquelle, elle vivait. Elle vivait au second étage mais heureusement il y avait un ascenseur et je pus tout monter en un seul voyage. Je trouvais un placard pas trop rempli et j'y glissais mes affaires pour ne pas qu'elles ne la dérangent quand elle rentrerait puis je filais en cuisine me préparer un snack. Contrairement à mes amis j'avais grandi sans domestiques et j'avais très tôt appris à cuisiner avec Cordélia qui était une hôtesse hors pair. J'entrais dans le coin cuisine qui me faisait rêver. Des placards en bois sur trois des quatre murs, des plans de travail en marbre, une cuisinière dernier cri et un bar sur la droite de l'autre côté de l'évier pour déguster le repas… Ça me changeait de la kichnette de Kingsley où on pouvait à peine faire chauffer du lait. J'ouvris les placards avant de soupirer. Evidemment, Bliss ne sachant pas cuisiner, ils étaient vides. Je ressortis donc, longeant le long couloir en verre et marbre et quelques instants plus tard, j'étais à la supérette du coin pour faire quelques achats.

Au final, je préparais une salade et des cuisses de poulet à la méditerranéenne accompagnées de poivrons grillés. Avec de la mousse au chocolat praliné croustillante en guise de dessert. Il n'était que dix-huit heures mais je pris mon dîner seule avant de m'installer dans le salon. Un grand canapé gris m'accueillit et je posais mes affaires sur la table en bois avant de jeter un œil par l'immense fenêtre. Tout était grand ici. Les pièces, les fenêtres, l'espace. Le canapé pouvait accueillir cinq personnes, sans compter les deux fauteuils turquoise et la table près de la fenêtre avec deux chaises. Soupirant, je rejoignis le bureau où un canapé deux places tenait compagnie à un bureau où trônait un ordinateur de bureau. Dernier cri naturellement. Une chaise de bureau, ergonomique évidemment complétait le tout. Le sénateur avait acheté ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour sa petite fille. Il y avait même un jardin commun à tous les résidents, avec une fontaine ronde centrale attention ! Je savais aussi qu'il y avait une piscine de taille olympique en sous-sol selon Bliss mais je ne l'avais pas encore vu. Songeant à ma meilleure amie, je filais dans sa chambre pour prendre une couverture polaire rangée dans son dressing. Je jetais à peine un œil sur son grand lit, sur les fauteuils de relaxation bleu avec leur repose-pied, pour sortir au plus vite. Je n'aimais pas être dans sa chambre sans elle. Même si Bliss m'avait assuré que j'étais chez moi. Je revins rapidement au salon et tout en mangeant, je relus mes cours de la journée avant de m'occuper du devoir sur l'œuvre de Stephen Chase. Je l'appelais mais il devait être occupé puisqu'il ne me répondit pas. Bon tant pis, je terminais mon premier jet avant de regarder autour de moi. Je m'ennuyais. J'avais envie de passer la soirée à discuter seulement je ne voulais pas rejoindre Bliss qui était au ciné avec sa sœur même si elle devait probablement dîner avec ses parents au préalable. Secouant la tête, je fouillais le placard pour me trouver des vêtements propres. Je portais ce jeans depuis trop longtemps. J'optais pour un autre jeans sans trous, un long pull gris en laine à col rond et une paire de tennis. Ne voulant pas attirer l'attention sur moi, j'attachais mes cheveux en un chignon rapide et sortis sans maquillage. Bliss sauterait au plafond si elle me voyait mais tant pis, elle n'était pas là. Je pris l'ascenseur et une fois sortis de la résidence, je rejoignis le bar où travaillais Dan.

Quand j'entrais je notais qu'il y avait foule et je pris place à une petite table après avoir été commandé un virgin mojito. Je crois que je vais faire l'impasse sur l'alcool ces prochains mois. Ça m'a bien mis dans la merde récemment. Fixant le mur devant moi, j'appuyais mon talon sur le siège de la chaise et réfléchis à la merde dans laquelle j'étais. Je décidais de faire le point. Je n'avais plus d'appartement, plus de petit ami, peut-être bientôt plus de Oliver… Je n'avais même pas de nouvelles de mes parents. Je reniflais malgré moi en songeant que ce soir, je me sentais réellement seule. Personne vers qui me tourner pour parler, personne pour me consoler, me dire que j'étais entourée, que Cordélia et Lawrence veillaient sur moi depuis là-haut… Ma grand-mère devait avoir tellement honte de mon attitude des derniers jours. Pourquoi avais-je bu ? Pour noyer mon chagrin et tenter d'effacer l'image de Kingsley se faisant sucer par cette pétasse mais encore ? C'était une idée stupide et cette soirée n'avait été que du gâchis sauf le moment où j'étais avec Jack. En fait c'est quand j'avais quitté le bar avec Oliver que j'avais fait connerie sur connerie. Un verre se posa devant moi et je revins au présent pour croiser le regard bienveillant de Jack. Je sentis mes joues rougir en croisant son regard vert et je me concentrais sur sa voix pour entendre ce qu'il me disait.

« - Je peux m'asseoir avec toi ou tu attends quelqu'un ?

« - Tu n'as pas ta place à cette table ! C'est celle des imbéciles qui n'ont fait que prendre de mauvaises décisions et qui regrettent à peu près tout.

« - Je vois, dit-il en s'asseyant. Et ma place serait où alors ?

Je sourcillais puis jetais un regard circulaire dans le bar avant d'aviser une table où un groupe d'amis riaient joyeusement en buvant un verre.

« - Là-bas ! Pleine de monde, tout le monde est heureux et semble être bien dans sa peau, ce qui te correspond davantage qu'un petit coin perdu dans un coin sombre… Je crois que même Dan a oublié que cette table existe.

« - Je le lui rappellerais quand j'irais nous commander d'autres verres. Que bois-tu ce soir ?

« - Virgin mojito, j'ai bu assez d'alcool pour tenir jusqu'à la fête de l'Independence. Et toi ?

« - Une bière. Sans whisky. Comment as-tu pu commander une telle abomination à ce propos ? D'où tu la connais d'ailleurs ?

Je le fixais avant de rire doucement. Je lui expliquais donc où j'avais trouvé ce cocktail avant de reconnaître que c'était dégueu. Enfin en même temps, je détestais le whisky. Il rit quand je lui avouais que j'ignorais ce qu'il y avait dedans et me fit promettre de ne plus commander avant de me renseigner. Oui enfin il y avait peu de chance que ça arrive à nouveau.

« - A quoi pensais-tu quand je suis arrivé ? Je t'ai appelé mais tu n'as pas réagi, précisa-t-il devant son air curieux.

« - A mon week-end. A ce salaud qui m'a brisé le cœur. A ma connerie de boire pour tenter d'oublier l'image mentale que je gardais de lui. A mon autre connerie de passer la nuit avec Oliver et… A tout mon week-end où j'ai fait connerie sur connerie ou presque.

« - Je suis désolé Theodora. Si j'avais su qu'Oliver en profiterait je ne l'aurais pas appelé. Je t'aurais ramené chez moi ou personne n'aurait profité de toi.

« - Il n'a pas profité, c'est moi qui l'ai chauffé et…

« - Tu étais dans un sale état vendredi, il aurait dû refuser. J'aurais refusé moi, enfin si tu avais tenté quelque chose, j'entends.

« - Tu aurais dit 'non' à une fille qui s'offre ?

« - Tu n'étais pas en état de prendre ce genre de décision vendredi soir. En fait, tu n'étais pas en état de prendre n'importe quelle décision ce soir-là. Tu avais trop bu, trop pleuré et trop maudit ton ex.

« - Ouais ben tout le monde n'a pas l'élégance de la famille Force ! Ni la force de la merveilleuse, la stupéfiante, la glaciale mais incroyablement belle Mimi.

« - Élégance ou besoin d'être toujours parfait, là est la question… Et pour être honnête, je t'ai trouvé plus touchante que ma sœur la dernière fois que son copain lui a fait subir la même chose…

« - Tu parles j'étais pathétique avec mon mascara sur les joues, mes yeux qui devaient avoir triplé de volume et qui était rouges, mon haleine chargée d'alcool…

« - Je t'ai trouvé touchante malgré l'image que tu as de toi ce soir-là. Ton mascara te donnait un air brisé et je ne sais pas, ça ne m'a pas laissé indifférent, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

« - Mouais. Je paris que tes domestiques vont me maudire quand ils devront nettoyer le mascara.

« - Je fais ma lessive tout seul, tu as oublié, rit-il avant de fouiller dans sa poche. Regarde ! J'ai tout enlevé, tout seul, ajouta-t-il en jetant un truc blanc sur la table.

Je pris le morceau de tissu et dessinait du bout du doigt le monogramme doré avant de déplier le mouchoir. Effectivement, il était immaculé… Reste à savoir si c'est réellement le même. J'observais chaque millimètre du tissu, pour avoir une raison de ne pas le regarder toute de suite. Je triturais le mouchoir qui était étonnamment doux entre mes doigts avant de sursauter quand une nouvelle main se posa sur les miennes. Doucement, il bloqua mes doigts un à un et je levais les yeux pour plonger dans le regard de Jack. Il ne dit rien se contentant, tout comme moi, de me fixer. Je finis par sentir une caresse sur mes mains et je baissais les yeux, les joues rouges.

« - Immaculée. Bravo monsieur Force, vous savez faire une lessive, soufflais-je en repliant le mouchoir que je lui rendis.

« - Veux-tu un autre verre, me demanda-t-il après plusieurs minutes de silence.

« - Oui je veux bien… Avec des cacahuètes !

Il rit doucement et s'éloigna alors que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le déshabiller du regard. Il n'avait pas changé celui-là ! Il était toujours aussi canon avec ses cheveux blonds qui lui tombaient en mèches folles sur le front, ses yeux verts à la fois perçant mais très doux quand il le voulait, son visage dur mais qui pouvait, je le savais de vendredi, se transformer pour devenir incroyablement doux et rassurant. Il faisait toujours deux bonnes têtes de plus que moi et je pariais qu'il était toujours aussi bien foutu mais on était dans un bar, je ne me voyais pas lui demander de retirer sa chemise pour en avoir confirmation. Avant de me faire prendre en train de le reluquer, je décidais de regarder dans le bar voir s'il y avait quelqu'un que je connaissais mais non. Enfin il y avait peut-être des camarades de cours mais on était trop nombreux dans les amphis pour que je me souvienne de tous les visages donc… Ma cuisse vibra et je sortis mon portable pour voir qu'Oliver prenait de mes nouvelles. Je soupirais mais refusais de répondre. Un verre se posa devant le mien au même moment et je levais la tête pour voir que Jack était de retour. Je posais mon portable sur la table quand il vibra à nouveau. Je regardais vite fait mais c'était encore Oliver et je rangeais mon téléphone sans répondre.

« - Quelqu'un que je connais ?

« - Parce qu'hormis Ollie, ta sœur et Bliss, on a des connaissances communes ?

« - Dylan, ton ex… Madame Bunden ?

« - Pourquoi aurais-je le numéro de notre ancienne prof de math, demandais-je curieuse. Pourquoi tu l'as ? Je peux voir ça ?

« - Tu serais déçue si tu voyais l'état de mon répertoire téléphonique.

« - J'imagine déjà la très longue liste de prénoms féminins et, coincé entre deux, le numéro de ton médecin traitant ou de tes parents.

« - Tiens regarde et pleure !

Sur ces mots, il sortit son téléphone et me le tendit après l'avoir déverrouiller. Curieuse, je pris l'objet et après avoir cherché, fini par trouver le fameux répertoire. J'y trouvais sans surprise le numéro de Charles Force et celui de sa femme Trinity, celui du bureau de son père à la radio. Naturellement celui de Mimi, celui d'Oliver et celui de madame Hazard-Perry qui devait être son médecin traitant… C'était tout. Pas un numéro de fille, pas un d'amis, rien.

« - Et dire que je trouvais le mien vide… Tu n'as aucun ami là-dedans. Sauf Oliver !

« - En réalité c'est Mimi qui l'avait mis dans mon téléphone, le sien n'avait plus de batterie quand il le lui a donné et je n'ai pas encore trouvé le temps de l'effacer.

« - Mais attends, comment le mec le plus populaire et probablement le plus sexy de Duchesne peut n'avoir gardé contact avec personne du lycée. Tu parlais à tout le monde quasiment.

« - J'ai fait un tri au début de l'année et je n'ai gardé que les numéros de ceux qui étaient importants. Pour moi ou Mimi. Et toi alors tu as qui ?

« - Ce n'est pas important… Je n'ai que mes deux parents, Ollie, Bliss, Manon, Dylan, le numéro de mon ancien agent et celui de mes grands-parents. Cordélia a beau être partie pour un monde supposé meilleur, elle me manque. Je paye son abonnement chaque mois et parfois je l'appelle pour entendre sa voix sur son répondeur, avouais-je. Et c'était Ollie qui prenait de mes nouvelles.

« - Tu ne lui réponds pas ?

« - Non, je crois que j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps pour lui avouer la vérité… C'était, je crois une belle connerie de passer le week-end avec lui, avouais-je devant son regard perçant. Bliss a raison, on se connaît trop et ça va abîmer notre amitié quand je le lui dirais et… Oh merde, t'es dans la même fac que lui, me repris-je. Ecoute s'il te plaît ne…

« - Rassure-toi Theodora, je ne dirais rien de ce que tu me dis. Je ne lui ai déjà pas parlé de tout ce que tu m'as raconté vendredi, pourquoi irais-je lui rapporter que t'es un peu perdue en ce moment ? Ça ne ferait que le faire souffrir et ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Ni toi, n'est-ce pas ?

« - Non, j'adore Ollie, c'est comme mon grand frère mais plus je réfléchis, plus je me dis que j'aurais mieux faire de dormir dans la rue.

« - Pourquoi ne pas être allée chez toi ? Le manoir Van Alen, précisa-t-il.

« - Usine à courant d'air et… Je n'y ai pas remis les pieds depuis que Cordélia est partie. J'ai peur de me retrouver seule dans ces pièces trop grandes pour moi seule. J'y retournerais quand maman rentrera du Kenya ou de je ne sais plus où elle est en ce moment.

Il hocha la tête et je bus une gorgée de mon cocktail avant de l'interroger à mon tour. Il commençait à bien me connaître mais ce n'était pas mon cas. Je ne savais de lui que peu de choses. En fait presque rien puisqu'on n'avait jamais parlé de lui. Je l'interrogeais donc sur ce qu'il faisait comme études, s'il avait des rêves, une copine, bon ça c'était venu dans le tas mais une petite partie de moi sourit en apprenant qu'il était célibataire depuis plusieurs mois. Depuis son histoire avec Aggie. Je ris en me souvenant de la rumeur qui avait fait le tour du lycée. Ils avaient été, paraît-il, surpris par le père d'Aggie, dans la chambre de cette dernière. Selon les rumeurs, ils étaient nus sous les draps et il avait chassé Jack de la chambre avant d'envoyer Aggie en pension en Suisse. Enfin ça c'était vrai, elle était partie en Suisse mais j'en ignorais la cause.

« - Les rumeurs sont presque vraies, avoua-t-il les joues roses. On n'était pas complètement nus mais il lui restait que le bas de ses sous-vêtements. Papa Aggie n'a pas apprécié outre mesure mais il ne m'a pas jeté dehors comme un malpropre en caleçon… Je crois que j'aurais préféré parce qu'en réalité, il a appelé mon père… J'ai du faire le serment de ne plus toucher une fille tant que je serais sous son toit.

« - C'est pour ça que tu as ton propre appartement ?

« - Pas spécifiquement. J'ai demandé à prendre mon indépendance qu'en janvier. Mimi est partie plus tôt mais je n'en éprouvais pas encore le besoin.

« - Alors pourquoi être parti ?

« - Pour faire mes propres règles. J'en avais assez d'avoir un couvre-feu et ma mère sur le dos qui me demandait chaque semaine si j'avais une copine.

« - Et tu n'en as toujours pas ? C'est curieux, je croyais que les hommes avaient des besoins à combler et tout ça. Ça ne te manque pas ?

« - Si un peu mais j'ai passé une partie de mes années de lycées à voyager de lit en lit et j'ai décidé de faire un break de ce côté-là.

« - Ah bon ?

« - Ouais, une fille me plaisait et comme elle n'était pas libre, j'ai décidé de l'attendre… Bien sûr depuis elle a emménagé chez son mec et je pourrais tourner la page mais je t'avoue que je n'y arrive pas. C'est une nana géniale et je me dis que peut-être que si j'attends un peu, elle sera libre pour moi. Et je ne veux pas me mettre avec une fille et la faire souffrir en ne l'aimant pas.

« - Et tu la revois cette fille au moins ?

« - De temps à autre.

« - Je la connais ?

« - Tu crois réellement que je vais te répondre, sourit-il. On n'a qu'une connaissance féminine en commun.

« - Non on a tout Duchesne.

« - En effet… Mais je ne répondrais pas à ta question pour autant.

Je ris doucement avant de noter que le bar s'était un peu vidé. Et surtout la table de billard était libre. Je lui proposais une partie précisant que le ou la perdante devrait répondre à une question de l'autre. Pas de limite dans les questions et aucune dérobade. Il me fixa calculateur puis accepta de jouer. Super ! Espérons qu'il n'est pas meilleur que moi ! On rejoignit la table et je pris une queue et la craie afin de la préparer comme Kingsley me l'a appris. J'observais Jack placer les billes dans le triangle puis il me proposa de casser. J'acceptais ravie. J'adorer casser au billard. Je lui laissais le temps de choisir sa queue, frotter la craie dessus puis il me fit signe qu'il était prêt. Je me plaçais aussitôt et cassais avant de regarder si une bille tombait dans une poche.

« - Bon, je prends les rayées alors, souris-je.

« - Ok. Parie au meilleur des cinq manches ?

« - Ça me va mais tu vas perdre ta chemise !

« - Je m'en fous j'ai un tee-shirt dessous, sourit-il.

Je rougis et me raclais la gorge avant de me placer de manière à pouvoir jouer mon second coup. Je réussi à empocher deux billes avant de me planter. Aussitôt je cédais ma place à Jack et l'observais se pencher à plusieurs endroits. Dis donc il a l'intention de gagner ! Je croisais son regard quand il se pencha une nouvelle fis et il me fit un clin d'œil avant de fixer la table. Il finit par jouer son premier coup et empocha deux billes d'un coup. La vache ! Il me sourit narquois puis se reprit et joua un second coup. A nouveau, il empocha une bille et même une quatrième avant de rater son coup. Je passais à côté de lui en marmonnant volontairement un « enfin » qui le fit rire doucement. Je tournais autour de la table pour trouver le meilleur coup à jouer avant de me placer à côté de lui. Fair-play, il s'éloigna de moi afin de ne pas me gêner et je me penchais pour jouer. La bille empochée, je me décalais à droite pour jouer un autre coup puis une autre avant de perdre.

« - On sent que t'as très envie de poser ta question, pouffa Jack en passant à côté de moi.

« - Je préfère être celle qui pose les questions que celle qui y répond.

« - Moi aussi alors prépare-toi à perdre Theodora.

« - Appelle-moi Theo, c'est comme ça que m'appelle mes amis.

« - Je préfère Theodora. Je trouve ton prénom plus beau quand il n'est pas coupé en morceau.

« - Tu préfèrerais que je t'appelle Benjamin ?

« - Tu serais la première, rit-il. Allez laisse-moi me concentrer.

Je hochais la tête et m'éloignais de la table pour ne pas le gêner. Je le regrettais rapidement puisqu'il empocha toutes ses billes et seule la noire résista. Je revins et observais la table en me demandant comment j'allais faire pour réussir à les empocher toutes les deux. Je me penchais pour tenter un coup avant de renoncer, c'était trop risqué. A plusieurs reprises, je cherchais comment m'en sortir sachant qu'il allait gagner la première manche dans tous les cas.

« - Attends, je vais t'aider, sourit-il.

Il observa la table puis m'attira contre lui. Je dus me retenir de déglutir en sentant son corps ferme dans mon dos et plus bas. Il nous pencha et me montra comment tenir ma queue. Je soupirais et me concentrais avant de taper dans une de mes dernières billes. Je l'empochais si bien que la blanche se plaça correctement pour que je puisse empocher la dernière très facilement. A nous deux la noire ! Jack s'éloigna de moi et j'observais la table avant de tenter un coup. Coup qui se révéla gagnant.

« - Oui ! Et un point pour moi Force, souris-je.

« - Ne te réjouis pas trop vite, je te rappelle que tu as pu gagner grâce à moi.

« - Ecoute vu ton niveau, je préfère profiter du seul point que je vais avoir alors laisse-moi savourer le moment où j'ai foutu la raclé à Benjamin Force !

« - Tu as conscience que même mes parents m'appellent Jack, dit-il en récupérant les billes qu'il replaça.

« - Ah bon ? Ça vient d'où Jack ? Parce que ce n'est pas un diminutif de Benjamin.

« - Tu connais le manga Black Jack ? Un héros au double visage. Médecin de l'ombre, il demande à ses patients des sommes astronomiques quand ils le peuvent et ceux qui ne peuvent pas payer, il ne les fait jamais payer. Tout dépend de la mentalité des patients, me résuma-t-il avant de me proposer de casser. Il paraît que gamin j'avais deux facettes. Je pouvais être un vrai petit ange ou une vraie terreur. Mes parents m'ont surnommé Black Jack. Avec le temps c'est devenu Jack. Et toi d'où vient Theodora ?

« - De ma mère. Mon père n'a découvert sa paternité qu'il y a deux mois quand je l'ai retrouvé. Les médecins lui avaient dit que je serais un garçon et elle avait décidé de m'appeler Theodore parce que c'est le second prénom de mon père… Et surprise ! A la naissance je n'étais pas un petit garçon, du coup elle l'a mis au féminin pour que j'ai tout de même un lien avec mon père. Enfin ça aurait pu être pire, imagine si elle avait voulu m'appeler comme lui Stephen, je serais devenue Stephena, ris-je. Je prends les pleines.

« - Ou Stephany ?

« - Possible et… Bon à toi, grognais-je déconcentrée.

Il hocha la tête et me demanda si j'aimais mon prénom. Petite je l'avais adoré puis détesté quand on avait commencé à se moquer de moi à cause de lui. A présent j'aimais mon prénom tout comme mon surnom. Il hocha la tête et je le regardais choquée mettre toutes les billes noires comprises dans les poches. J'avais à peine joué ! Il rit de mon choc puis replaça toutes les billes avant qu'on ne recommence une manche. Cette fois-ci, je restais concentrée et jouais du mieux que je pus mais à plusieurs reprises, je notais que Jack secouais la tête. A la fin de la partie, il m'expliqua que je me plaçais mal et comme il avait deux points alors que je n'en avais toujours qu'un, il m'aida durant la quatrième manche qu'il gagna malgré tout… Bon ben on dirait que je vais devoir répondre à sa question sans pouvoir me défiler et je songeais à brièvement à abandonner, après tout je perdrais quoi qu'il se passe dans la dernière manche. Je décidais finalement que non. Je m'amusais bien et ça me faisait du bien de rire, de penser à autre chose qu'Oliver, Kingsley, ma solitude… Face à la table je posais le talon de ma queue au sol et laissais machinalement ma main monter et descendre du procédé au milieu de la flèche. Jack se redressa pour changer de position. Il observa ma main puis sourit.

« - Tu ne me déconcentreras pas comme ça, s'esclaffa-t-il.

« - De quoi tu parles ?

Il me montra ma main et je la fixais une seconde avant de rougir. J'arrêtais aussitôt mon manège et m'excusais avant de le regarder empocher la bille noire. On rangea le matériel puis, pendant qu'on rejoignait notre table, je lui demandais quelle allait être sa question. Il sourit énigmatique et alla nous commander deux verres avant de nous servir.

« - Allez vas-y, balance ta question Force que je puisse respirer !

« - Je préfère la garder pour quand j'aurais une question à laquelle j'aurais vraiment envie d'avoir la réponse.

« - Tu n'as pas le droit !

« - Tu n'as rien précisé à ce sujet !

Je le fixais prêt à répondre puis repassais la conversation dans ma tête. Et merde, il avait raison en plus. Je fus contrainte d'acquiescer avant de soupirer.

« - Tu aurais pu faire semblant de perdre pour flatter mon ego !

« - Hors de question ! Tu m'aurais demandé le prénom de la fille qui me plaît et je refuse de te donner cette information. J'étais obligé de te battre !

Sinon il m'aurait laissé gagner ? Curieuse je lui posais la question avant de sourire quand il me confirma ce point. Oui forcément ! J'aurais dû laisser passer du temps entre cette conversation et la partie de billard. Tant pis ! Mon téléphone vibra et je regardais le sms qui émanait de Bliss. « _T'es où ? Tu t'es perdu ? Ça t'ennuie si je finis le poulet ? Il sent trop bon._ » Je notais qu'il était presque minuit.

« - Merde j'ai un cours à valider à huit heures demain, m'exclamais-je en sautant de ma chaise.

« - Navré. Laisse, c'est pour moi, dit-il quand je sortis de quoi payer mes verres.

Il s'éloigna aussitôt vers le bar et je vidais mon verre d'un trait avant de m'excuser auprès de Jack. J'avais passé une super soirée malgré tout, ce que je lui avouais avant d'embrasser sa joue. La seconde suivante je m'éloignais les joues rouges et m'excusais puis quittais le bar en courant. Je montais dans ma voiture et roulais jusqu'à chez Bliss. Naturellement elle était en train de manger le poulet mais je m'en moquais c'était pour elle. Ce que je lui confiais amusée avant de filer me changer. Elle me proposa de dormir dans le bureau où le sofa se dépliait plutôt que de dormir dans le salon. On fit mon lit puis je l'embrassais avant de me coucher. J'allais avoir du mal à me lever demain !

Je dus m'endormir puisque la sonnerie de mon réveil me fit sursauter et je pris une douche froide avant d'enfiler la même tenue que la veille. Ma brosse tomba et je me penchais avant de rougir. Mon Dieu hier Jack a eu le nez dans mon soutien-gorge durant toute la partie de billard. J'enfilais donc un débardeur moulant pour éviter de montrer mon soutif à toute la fac puis embrassais Bliss qui se levait à peine. Pour ma part, je filais en cours et arrivais deux minutes avant le début. Je m'installais avant de me souvenir des sms d'Oliver. « _Salut mon Ollie. Désolée pour hier je n'avais pas trop la tête à parler. J'espère que tu ne m'as pas attendu pour dîner. Bises._ » Expéditif mais je n'avais pas vraiment envie de repenser à hier pour le moment. Je mis mon téléphone en muet et passais mes deux heures de TP à faire de mon mieux comme à chaque fois. Je n'espérais pas la meilleure note, je ne la visais même pas mais si je pouvais avoir les points minimum pour qu'il soit validé ça me convenait.

Je ne revins à l'appartement qu'au soir et je fus surprise de voir que le bureau avait disparu et qu'il y avait un lit à la place. En fait ce n'était plus un bureau mais une vraie petite chambre. Un lit avec des chevets intégrés, d'immenses rideaux blancs, une armoire du même bois que la tête de lit, un coffre gris avec une fausse fourrure blanche dessus et même un tapis au sol. Je ne suis partie qu'une journée pourtant.

« - Surprise, déclara ma meilleure amie. J'ai parlé à papa ce matin et je lui ai expliqué que tu avais quitté Kingsley et que je t'hébergeais. Du coup j'avais besoin d'un vrai lit donc tadam ! J'ai été choisir tes nouveaux meubles en début d'après-midi et ils l'ont livrés et monté il y a une heure. Ça te plaît ?

« - Je… Merci Bliss mais il ne fallait pas, ce n'est que temporaire.

« - Et pourquoi on ne se ferait pas une vraie colocation ? A s'échanger nos vêtements, à maudire les mecs et tout ? Dis oui s'il te plaît ! Moi ça me plait de ne plus vivre toute seule !

« - Essayons et si ça ne fonctionne pas, dis-le je me trouverais un appartement, ok ?

Elle hocha la tête et me sauta au cou la seconde suivante. Amusée, je la laissais faire avant qu'on ne se jette sur mon lit. Le matelas était encore nu et on en profita pour sauter comme des folles dessus. Quand on se calma, on fit le lit puis je lui proposais de faire la cuisine puisqu'elle détestait ça. Néanmoins, elle resta avec moi et bûcha sur ses devoirs pendant que je faisais du saumon poché. On dîna en discutant des aménagements à faire et dès le lendemain, notre routine débuta. Comme Bliss avait du mal à sortir de son lit, je pris ma douche la première puis cédais la place avant qu'on ne se prépare en même temps. Je l'aidais à lisser ses boucles rousses et elle me maquilla les yeux pour faire ressortir le bleu de mes yeux. J'enfilais une petite robe noire en dentelle avec une paire de collants à motifs de tête de morts et une paire de Doc Martens noirs. Une veste en cuir par-dessus, j'étais prête à aller en cours. Bliss me rejoignit dans son jeans trop serré à mon goût et son top à sequin. Elle enfila une paire de sandale et sa veste en cuir puis on put sortir. Comme je devais aller à la bibliothèque après mes cours, je pris ma voiture pour nous emmener et on se sépara pour la journée. Même si on devait retrouver Manon à midi pour déjeuner. C'était notre rituel, tous les midis, on mangeait ensemble pour se plaindre des cours, de nos camarades, du temps… Ou des garçons. Parfois on se plaignait d'eux, d'autres fois on échangeait nos meilleurs moments.

Finalement j'arrivais à la bibliothèque plus tard que prévu et sans m'attarder, je rejoignis les rayons dédiés à l'art pour choper des infos sur Chagall. Je savais que la plupart de mes camarades allaient fouiller sur l'internet pour obtenir les infos mais j'espérais gagner des points en précisant que mes recherches étaient basées sur des livres. Un élève de second cycle m'avait donné l'info à mon arrivée. Je pris deux trois livres sur ce peintre et allais m'installer à une table seulement je manquais de percuter quelqu'un. Je levais le nez et rosis.

« - Bonjour Theodora.

« - Be… Bonjour Jack, répondis-je perdu par son ton distant.

Il s'écarta pour me laisser passer je filais sans demander mon reste. Je m'interrogerais bien sur son attitude mais j'avais plus important à faire. Je pris la première table de libre et commençais mon dossier sur Marc Chagall. A un moment quelqu'un s'assit à la même table que moi mais à l'autre bout et je levais à peine le nez de ma copie. C'était Jack Force. Comme il ne se rapprocha pas, j'en concluais que nous n'étions donc pas amis et je me promis d'effacer notre soirée de mes souvenirs. En attendant, je replongeais dans mes bouquins, ne relevant la tête que lorsque j'eus terminé. Jack bossait toujours et le plus discrètement possible je rangeais tout et filais remettre les livres à leur place avant de quitter la bibliothèque. Voyant un vendeur de café, je m'y rendis seulement Kingsley en sortit au même instant avec un œil au beurre noir… Ça lui va bien !

« - Tiens Theodora !

« - Tu devrais porter ça plus souvent, dis-je.

« - Quoi donc ?

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fous-là toi, intervint Mimi en sortant avec deux gobelets de cafés dont un qu'elle tendit à mon ex.

« - Je venais prendre des cours de salsa… Que veux-tu que je fasse en entrant dans un café ? Au fait ça ne me regarde pas mais je crois que tu mérites quand même mieux que _ça_ , dis-je en désignant mon ex qui ricana avant de grimacer en touchant son œil.

« - Ça ne te regarde pas espèce de garce ! A cause de toi Jack a frappé King'. T'en es fière j'espère ? Parce que ça va compliquer leur relation maintenant !

« - Hey ho je n'ai rien demandé à Jack moi… Mais à mon avis il mérite davantage qu'un coup !

« - Je ne le laisserais pas me frapper une seconde fois, rassure-toi ma douce !

« - Kingsley est un mec bien et il ne méritait pas ce coup !

« - Si tu le dis Mimi. C'est vrai que ton frère est stupide et frappe sans raison, dis-je en secouant la tête.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, j'entrais dans le café et fis la queue en regardant Mimi. Je me demandais si Jack était au courant. Je secouais la tête et allais regarder ailleurs quand je les vis s'embrasser à pleine bouche… Ok ! Il a déjà trouvé où coucher. Espérons qu'elle se protège. Je ne devrais pas mais le voir heureux qu'on ne soit plus ensemble me fit mal et je fis de mon mieux pour ne par tourner la tête trop vite. Ne pas le laisser croire que ça me fait mal de voir qu'il m'a déjà remplacé… Même s'il me trompait, j'aurais préféré qu'il aille mal et qu'il s'en veuille de m'avoir trompé. Pas qu'il aille dans le lit de ma rivale ! En attendant mon tour, je sortis mon téléphone. « _Les filles ça vous dit de sortir ce soir ? J'ai besoin de me vider la tête. Je viens de voir K la langue dans la gorge de Mimi !_ » Je l'envoyais puis commandais mon latte noisette avant de ressortir. Ils étaient toujours là appuyés contre ma voiture. Sans un mot, je plaçais mon gobelet et m'attachais avant de voir Jack sortir de la bibliothèque. Nos regards se croisèrent puis il regarda le couple qui était contre ma voiture. Je me concentrais et démarrais sans prévenir. Ils ne tombèrent pas au sol comme je l'aurais espéré mais Kingsley se mit à m'insulter. Je répondis en levant mon majeur dans leur direction puis filais sans demander mon reste ni regarder Jack. En fait, je rentrais directement chez moi et pris une douche avant d'enfiler un short en jeans usé, une chemise blanche un peu large et une paire de boots beige à talon plat. En attendant qu'elles répondent, ou que Bliss ne rentre, je me maquillais un peu puis lissais mes cheveux avant de mettre des bijoux. Ma nouvelle colocataire arriva au même moment et je la laissais se préparer. En attendant, je m'installais sur mon lit et m'occupais de mes devoirs. Mon portable sonna et je répondis en voyant que c'était mon père. On discuta quelques minutes de sa vie, puisqu'il était enfin de retour dans son atelier au vignoble. Il me parla de sa dernière exposition qui avait été un franc succès, ce que je savais déjà grâce à mon professeur. Je lui confiais ce fait et il rit doucement avant de me demander si j'étudiais sa peinture. Je ris et lui expliquais le thème du semestre, les différents peintres et mouvements qui étaient au programme avant de lui demander de me confirmer certains points de sa carrière. Je ne m'étais basée que sur son site web aussi il suggéra de modifier certaines de mes phrases avant de devoir raccrocher. Sa nouvelle femme venait de rentrer chez eux et elle détestait l'idée qu'il ait une autre fille que les deux qu'ils avaient ensemble. Bliss n'étant toujours pas prête, je repris mon devoir afin de rendre une copie propre puisque j'aimais tout écrire à la main. Je n'étais pas une grande adepte des ordinateurs et des tablettes. J'en avais un bien sûr mais j'aimais la sensation du papier sous mes mains, la marque du stylo dans mon doigt et surtout le fait de devoir me concentrer pour ne pas devoir reprendre plusieurs fois mes phrases.

« - A ton avis, ça ira pour cette soirée entre filles ?

J'observais sa chemise couleur jeans, sa jupe blanche avec de larges bandes noires, ses escarpins rose et son gros collier… Elle est magnifique, une fois de plus ! Tous les mecs vont se retourner sur elle. Je secouais la tête et lui assurais qu'elle était superbe puis on quitta l'appartement. Je ne mis qu'un gilet sur le dos alors qu'elle avait ressorti sa petite veste en cuir.

On retrouva Manon au bar où Dan travaillait, enfin pas ce soir visiblement, et je me demandais pourquoi elles avaient fait un effort de tenue. Mon autre copine portait une longue jupe fuchsia et un petit tee-shirt qui lui arrivait au-dessus du nombril. Je soupirais et nous commandait à chacune un virgin mojito et quand nos verres furent arrivés, je leur racontais ma rencontre avec Kingsley. Je ne leur cachais rien. Ni ces mots, ni ceux de Mimi, ni l'impression que mon cœur avait éclaté… Je leur parlais même du regard que j'avais échangé avec Jack avant de rentrer à la maison.

« - Bon au moins tu l'as affronté, c'est déjà pas mal !

« - Je ne l'ai pas affronté Manon, soupirais-je. J'ai… Je le voulais mais… Rien n'est sorti. Je n'ai pas osé.

« - Il va pourtant falloir que tu le fasses, souligna-t-elle en me serrant la main.

« - Je sais mais il me fait peur ! Je veux dire, il me connaît assez pour savoir quoi dire pour me faire pleurer et je ne veux pas… Je ne le supporterais pas si je devais pleurer face-à-lui en public.

« - Alors laisse passer un peu de temps, sourit Bliss en me caressant la main. Tu le feras quand tu seras assez forte… Oh merde, ne te retourne pas mais Jack Force vient d'entrer.

« - Quelle tête il a ce Jack, demanda Manon sans bouger.

« - Le blond au bar, lui indiqua-t-elle. Theo tu ne bouges pas.

« - Ça va, je ne suis pas débile. J'irais le remercier plus tard pour l'œil au beurre noir de Kingsley, souris-je.

« - C'est clair que là, il a au moins gagné un verre.

« - Ouais il a déjà gagné une question, ça suffit… Je ne vous ai pas raconté ma soirée ici avec lui ?

Devant le regard incrédule de mes deux amies, je pouffais de rire et leur racontais tout à nouveau. La partie de billard surtout. Bien que je me demandais toujours qui était la fille dont il était amoureux. Je confirmais donc à Bliss les rumeurs à propos du départ d'Aggie, elle expliqua à Manon qui elle était pour nous, puis je repris mon récit ne m'arrêtant que lorsque j'arrivais au sms que ma coloc m'avait envoyé. Nos verres étant vides, Manon se dévoua pour aller en commander d'autres et durant son absence je demandais à ma meilleure amie ce que Jack faisait.

« - Il discute avec une rouquine qui a très envie de finir dans son lit.

« - La pauvre ! Si elle savait qu'il a déjà une fille dans son cœur… Je me demande vraiment qui ça peut être en tout cas.

« - Et moi donc… Oh merde ! Manon vient d'engager la conversation. Pourvu qu'elle ne nous désigne pas… Ah non c'est bon, elle avait juste besoin des serviettes derrière lui. Si ça se trouve c'est toujours Aggie ?

« - Elle est revenue de Suisse ?

« - Bonne question, pouffa-t-elle. Alors verdict ? Canon ou pas ?

« - C'est un putain de beau gosse ouais, soupira notre amie en s'asseyant avec nos verres. Il a un de ces regards… Si tu n'étais pas amoureuse Theo, je te jure que j'en ferais mon quatre heures sans hésitation !

« - Je ne suis plus amoureuse de Jack Force, soupirais-je bien que les battements de mon cœurs me crient l'inverse.

« - T'es sûre, me demanda Bliss en le fixant. Parce que quand même, tu passes pas mal de temps avec lui et il te défend… Si ça se trouve c'est toi la fille qu'il a dans son cœur.

« - Impossible ! Bon ok, en dernière année de lycée, il me suivait du regard, selon lui, mais ça ne veut rien dire… Et je suis célibataire maintenant. S'il voulait de moi, et ce n'est pas le cas, il me le ferait savoir. Or, il a dit, selon Dylan, qu'il n'était pas amoureux de moi… Et il me l'a confirmé l'autre soir en m'assurant que si j'avais dormi chez lui, au lieu de chez Oliver, il aurait résisté même si je m'étais jetée sur lui complètement nue !

« - Moi je pense le contraire, déclara Manon, et tu vas nous le prouver. Bliss, je te charge d'observer. Moi je ne me retourne pas et toi ma chérie, tu vas aller le remercier d'avoir cogné le salaud qui t'a trompé. Et Bliss va nous dire ce qu'il va faire.

Je me tournais vers ma meilleure amie m'attendant à la voir rire seulement elle fixa notre amie puis hocha la tête, acceptant sa mission. Super ! Je leur promis d'y aller dès que mon verre serait terminé. Ça ne serait pas logique que je me lève pour aller au bar si mon verre est plein non ? Bon oui je suis dans ma tête, je suis forcément d'accord avec moi-même mais bon… Mes amies hochèrent la tête ravies et, pour changer de conversation, je leur demandais ce qu'elles comptaient faire de leur week-end. Pour ma part j'allais réviser mais je commençais à bien les connaître aussi je ne fus guère étonnée que Bliss décide de passer son vendredi soir en boite et son dimanche chez ses parents. Manon de son côté allait réviser tout comme moi sauf qu'elle irait à la bibliothèque. Pour ma part, je comptais profiter de l'appartement où je serais seule, pour pouvoir réviser en pyjama.

Plongée dans la conversation, je ne vis pas le temps passer jusqu'au moment où Manon me donna un coup de pied. Nos verres étaient vides et, selon Bliss, la rouquine n'avait toujours pas quitté Jack. Comprenant que je devais aller le voir, je pris les verres et les ramenais au bar avant de commander une nouvelle tournée. Quelqu'un me bouscula et je me tournais pour croiser le regard vert de Jack qui s'immobilisa. Je lui rendis son regard quelques secondes puis observais la nana avec lui. Celle qui m'avait bousculé au passage. Elle me regarda à peine avant de se retourner vers lui seulement il ne me quittait pas des yeux.

« - Hey, interpellais-je le barman, trois autres virgin mojito s'il vous plaît.

« - Je vous sers ça, ma jolie.

Je hochais la tête puis tournais la tête pour regarder à nouveau Jack. Ses joues rosirent puis il me salua d'un signe de tête avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur le babillage de la rouquine. Je me mordis la lèvre en songeant à ce que m'avait dit de faire Manon puis je me lançais au moment où la nana alla aux toilettes.

« - Je… J'ai appris de ta jumelle que l'œil au beurre noir de Kingsley était ton œuvre.

« - Il fallait bien que je venge ton honneur.

« - Tu n'étais pas obligé mais merci. J'apprécie ton geste.

Je lui souris et me penchais pour embrasser sa joue. Il m'assura qu'il avait fait ça uniquement pour que Kingsley sache ce qu'il lui arriverait si jamais il trompait Mimi avec qui il avait une aventure depuis plusieurs mois. J'accusais le coup blessée et il soupira.

« - Je te demande pardon Theodora. Je voulais te le dire l'autre soir quand on s'est croisé ici mais tu t'es mise à pleurer par sa faute et je n'ai pas osé.

« - Ce n'est rien, je t'assure. J'aurais juste préféré… Je ne sais pas trop au fond.

« - Tes verres ma jolie.

« - Merci… Bon, passe une bonne soirée, ajoutais-je en regardant mon héros.

Sur ces mots, je m'éloignais direction ma table et servis mes copines alors que Manon prenait la parole. Bliss lui avait tout dit et elle m'expliqua qu'il ne m'avait pas lâché du regard sauf quelques secondes pour regarder sa rouquine. Celle-ci revint au bar, selon ma meilleure amie naturellement, et continua à discuter avec lui, seulement il n'était plus concentré sur elle mais sur notre table. Il nous jetait de très fréquents coups d'œil.

« - Au fait, quand tu t'es éloignée, il a fixé tes jambes et j'ai eu l'impression que le spectacle lui plaisait, ajouta ma colocataire avec perfidie.

« - Fiche-moi la paix Bliss ! Au fait je croyais qu'on était là pour passer une soirée tranquille ?

« - Non, on est là pour te remonter le moral après que tu aies découvert que le salaud sortait maintenant avec ta future belle-sœur !

« - Ils couchent ensemble depuis plusieurs mois selon Jack. Et Manon ? Je vais te tuer pour me l'avoir rappelé !

« - On se calme les copines… Et si on allait se faire un billard ?

« - Bonne idée ! Vu qu'il louche sur ses jambes, si elle se met à tourner autour de la table et se pencher, il va perdre la tête, s'amusa mon ancienne camarade de chambre… Il va ressembler au loup de Tex-Avery !

Je ris joyeusement mais je fus la première à me lever pour rejoindre la table. Elles me rejoignirent rapidement et j'installais les billes avant de lever les yeux pour croiser le regard de Jack. Il leva son verre vers moi et je le remerciais d'un signe de tête avant de voir que mes amies avaient chacune une queue. Comme il n'y avait aucun pari, on s'amusa simplement à mettre les billes dans les trous. Elles me suggérèrent à plusieurs reprises de me pencher davantage ou de rouler des hanches mais je n'avais pas envie de jouer à ce jeu avec Jack. J'avais promis à Dylan que je ne regarderais aucun gars tant que je n'aurais pas parlé avec Oliver et il était hors de question que je ne tienne pas parole.

* * *

« - N'empêche, soupira Bliss quand on rentra chez nous, Jack ne t'a plus lâché des yeux. Dès qu'il a su que tu étais dans le bar, il a oublié la rouquine et même les autres canons du bar. A mon avis, c'est toi qui lui plais.

« - Je ne sais pas, il me l'aurait fait comprendre si c'était le cas, non ?

« - Mouais… Affaire à suivre ! Il doit attendre que tu aies digéré ta rupture pour faire un pas vers toi.

Je la regardais dubitative puis lui souhaitais bonne nuit avant de rejoindre ma chambre. Seulement je n'arrivais pas à dormir pour autant. Les filles avaient raison sur un point. A chaque fois que j'avais levé les yeux, j'avais croisé le regard vert de Jack. Il ne m'avait pas quitté des yeux de la soirée… Cela dit, il devait simplement s'assurer que j'allais bien. Ce devait être pour ça uniquement. Il fallait que je garde en tête ce qu'il m'avait dit à plusieurs reprises. _Si j'avais su qu'Oliver en profiterait, je ne l'aurais pas appelé. Je t'aurais ramené chez moi ou personne n'aurait profité de toi._ Son regard était clair, il n'aurait pas craqué. Il aurait réussi à me mettre au lit et à m'empêcher de lui sauter dessus. Ce que tu n'arrives à faire que lorsque tu n'éprouves pas de sentiments pour la personne en question… _J'aurais refusé moi, enfin si tu avais tenté quelque chose, j'entends…_ Bon reste concentrée Theo. D'abord, tu trouves le courage de dire à Oliver que tu préfères que vous restiez amis. Ensuite, tu dis à Kingsley tout ce que tu as sur le cœur. Ensuite, tu verras si tu peux être amie avec Jack. Bon et plus si affinité mais bon… Je me collais une gifle mentale et me tournais bien décidé à m'endormir cette fois-ci.

* * *

Comme prévu, je passais le week-end à réviser habillé d'un vieux leggin noir et d'un tee-shirt à l'effigie de Greenpeace. Les cheveux vaguement attachés en chignon, j'avais passé les deux jours allongée sur mon lit au milieu des livres, des copies et autres. Je n'étais sortie qu'une fois en réalité, pour aller chercher un livre à la bibliothèque où je n'avais croisé personne. Secouant la tête, je sortis de mon lit et pris une douche avant de préparer le petit-déjeuner pour Bliss et moi. Même si elle commençait plus tard que moi ce matin. Je terminais de me préparer, enfilais un slim avec un pull noir et une paire de ballerine de la même couleur avant de sortir de l'appartement. Je pensais un instant à Oliver, il fallait que je lui parle. Je repoussais depuis presque une semaine, je ne pouvais pas continuer indéfiniment. Mais quand ? Aujourd'hui, j'ai deux UV à valider, demain, j'ai rendez-vous chez mon dentiste… Bon Mercredi ou jeudi… Non pas jeudi on fête l'anniversaire de Dylan vendredi. Bon dimanche maxi, me décidais-je en me garant. Satisfaite, je filais rejoindre l'amphithéâtre où j'avais cours et m'installais au milieu d'un tas d'inconnu. Tout comme je l'étais pour eux.

Sans savoir comment ni pourquoi, les jours se mirent à défiler à une vitesse impressionnante. Chaque soir, je me couchais en me promettant de parler à Oliver dès le lendemain mais quand le jour se levait, j'avais un million de choses à faire. Je répondais à ses sms malgré tout. J'appréciais cependant qu'il ne me reparle pas du week-end que j'avais passé dans son lit. Visiblement on est sur la même longueur d'onde lui et moi. Ce n'était pas génial. Ce devait être pour cette raison qu'il n'en parlait pas. Après tout si c'était bien, pour lui disons, il m'en aurait reparlé ? M'aurait suggéré de passer le week-end chez lui ? Dans son lit ? Je verrais bien demain, on avait rendez-vous avec nos amis pour fêter l'anniversaire de Dylan. Bliss n'était pas ravie mais elle avait décidé de jouer le tout pour le tout en étant superbe. Du moins plus que d'habitude. Elle s'était offerte une petite robe bleue à col plat évasé à partir des hanches. J'avais adoré la coupe asymétrique dès que je l'avais vu. Pour ma part, j'avais décidé de porter une robe noire relativement simple. S'ils allaient en boite, je comptais m'esquiver rapidement. Il y avait une brocante de livres demain et je comptais y aller tôt pour faire de bonnes affaires. Je me couchais en songeant que demain à cette heure, Oliver saurait que je préférais qu'on reste ami. On était trop similaire pour être un couple. Je fermais les yeux et soupirais en songeant que je pensais encore à Jack. Même si je ne l'avais plus croisé depuis cette soirée au bar avec les filles. Non que je le cherchais… Enfin si un peu malgré tout. Je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher, j'étais toujours amoureuse de lui. De sa force tranquille, de son regard perçant mais intelligent, de son côté très protecteur…

Je dus m'endormir puisque lorsque j'ouvris les yeux dix heures étaient passés et je m'étirais longuement… Sans oser sortir de mon lit. Aujourd'hui, je parlais à Oliver. J'étais décidée mais de là à avoir le courage de lui faire face… Malgré moi, je repensais au week-end qu'on avait passé ensemble.

 _Flash-back_

 _Quand j'ouvris les yeux, Ollie dormait toujours et je quittais doucement la chaleur des draps. J'enfilais un de ses tee-shirts et filais dans la cuisine pour préparer le petit-déjeuner pour deux. Hier encore, on avait fait l'amour mais je n'avais pas apprécié plus que ça. C'était agréable et j'avais eu un orgasme mais il était trop routinier, trop différent de ce que j'aimais. C'était toujours tendre, doux, lent, bref ennuyant. Il n'était pas passionné. Il me faisait l'amour comme il faisait son ménage. Une tâche après l'autre. Une caresse après l'autre. D'abord la cuisine, puis le salon, la chambre avant de finir par la salle de bain. Il m'embrassait d'abord puis ses mains caressaient ma poitrine, mon ventre avant de finir entre mes jambes alors que ses lèvres embrassaient mes seins. D'abord le gauche, puis le droit. Ensuite, il me pénétrait doucement comme s'il avait peur de me faire mal. Je fus sortie de mes pensées par deux mains qui glissèrent sur ma taille._

 _« - Bonjour ma Theo, soupira-t-il dans mon cou. Laisse je vais m'occuper du petit-déjeuner._

 _« - Non, j'ai envie de cuisiner pour toi, souris-je taquine._

 _Il hocha la tête et profita que je retournais des pancakes pour laisser ses mains sous le tee-shirt que je portais. Je frissonnais en espérant qu'il serait un peu plus fougueux, qu'il changerait sa routine puis je déchantais. Ses doigts loin de s'arrêter entre mes cuisses que j'avais pourtant écartée sur leur passage, remontèrent jusqu'à mes seins qu'il caressa avec tendresse. Je n'avais pas à me plaindre ceci dit. Des tas de filles n'avaient pas la chance d'avoir un partenaire doux et attentionné à chaque instant… Seulement avec Oliver, il n'y avait pas de surprise. Hormis hier quand il m'avait fait l'amour contre la porte d'entrée, il reproduisait la première fois qu'on avait fait l'amour lui et moi._

 _« - C'est prêt, déclarais-je en éteignant le feu._

 _« - Tu crois que ça pourrais attendre une demi-heure, demanda-t-il en se collant à moi._

 _Il était excité, je le sentais et je hochais la tête en espérant du changement. Je lui proposais qu'on fasse l'amour. Enfin je l'imposais en glissant ma main dans son caleçon aussitôt. Il soupira mon prénom avant d'attraper ma main._

 _« - Je te ramène au lit ma douce et…_

 _« - Non, faisons-le ici Ollie, je n'ai pas la patience d'attendre._

 _C'était faux, j'étais à peine excitée mais j'espérais qu'il ne s'en apercevrait pas. Il grogna qu'il n'avait pas de préservatif et je lui proposais d'aller en chercher un. Je l'attendais ici pour ma part. Comme il ne revenait pas, je finis par aller voir ce qu'il se passait avant de soupirer déçu en le voyant allongé sur son lit. La boite ouverte sur son chevet. Il sourit en croisant mon regard._

 _« - Je savais que si j'attendais un peu, tu viendrais ma Theo._

 _Fin du flash-back_

Autant dire que ça m'avait refroidi. J'avais simulé un orgasme assez rapidement pour aller sous la douche pour me laver avant d'aller prendre mon petit-déjeuner. Soupirant, je me levais et rejoignis la cuisine où Bliss déjeunait un bol de céréales. J'embrassais sa joue avant de l'imiter. Même si je pris mes cours pour bosser alors qu'elle feuilletait un magazine de mode.

* * *

« - Fais-moi penser à faire des courses lundi, on a presque plus rien, soulignais-je à quinze heures en préparant un snack.

« - Je viendrais avec moi, il me faut deux ou trois choses.

J'acquiesçais et apportais la petite salade de fruits au salon où on était. Encore en pyjama, on réfléchissait à savoir si on allait vraiment aller à l'anniversaire ou pas. Enfin elle, moi je cherchais à savoir si c'était le meilleur moment pour parler avec Oliver. Je décidais que non, une longue heure après et filais me laver avant de céder la place à Bliss. En attendant qu'elle ressorte, je repensais au week-end chez Oliver.

 _Flash-back_

 _Je retournais en cours demain… Il fallait que je trouve un moment pour aller chercher mes affaires chez Kingsley mais quand ? Et où stocker tout ça ? Je ne pouvais pas rentrer au manoir. C'était trop tôt. Il n'y aurait personne pour moi et je ne voulais pas rester ici. J'aimais Oliver mais nos rapports étaient bizarres demain hier matin. Quand je m'étais réveillée dans son lit, j'avais fait de mon mieux pour lui cacher que j'étais mal à l'aise. Être nue devant lui ne m'était pas naturel. Tout comme le voir nu mais je ne pouvais pas lui dire. Ça lui ferait de la peine… Peut-être que si je commençais à le repousser de temps à autre en prétextant avoir mal à la tête ou n'avoir pas envie, il finirait par se lasser de me faire l'amour ? Nos rapports reviendraient à la normal ? Seulement ça risquait d'être long… Trop long. Je ne pouvais pas continuer à le laisser me faire l'amour comme on le faisait en ce moment. Ce n'était pas possible, je ne le supporterais pas… Et puis je nous ferais souffrir en laissant les choses se dégrader comme ça. Je soupirais et envoyais un sms à mes copines. «_ Rendez-vous à la cafète demain, j'ai besoin de vos conseils les filles. _» Je profitais qu'Oliver était sous la douche pour qu'il ne sache pas que j'avais besoin de demander leur avis à mes amies. Surtout que je craignais leurs réactions. Et si elles me disaient que j'avais fait la plus grande connerie de toute ma vie ? Bliss ne me le dirait pas comme ça mais Manon… Depuis que je la connaissais, elle n'avait cessé de m'étonner avec son langage fleuri. A Duchesne les filles ne parlaient pas ainsi. Les garçons non plus à ce propos. C'était une école de bêcheurs et chacun faisaient attention à son langage. La porte de la salle de bain se rouvrit et mon meilleur ami en sortit simplement vêtu d'une serviette nouée autour de la taille. Pourquoi lui avais-je sauté dessus ? Ok il est bien foutu mais je n'avais jamais ressenti de désir pour Oliver. C'était mon Ollie, mon roc, celui qui ne voulait toujours que mon bien. Celui qui ne me ferait jamais de mal. Ce n'était pas un partenaire sexuel ou amoureux. Il était presque comme mon frère. Il mit un genou sur le lit et me chevaucha pour venir m'embrasser. Son haleine fraîche m'indiquait qu'il était prêt à se coucher._

 _« - As-tu sommeil ma Theo, demanda-t-il en descendant dans mon cou._

 _Franchement ? Non pas vraiment mais je lui mentis en prétextant une grosse journée demain. Ce n'était pas totalement un mensonge puisque j'allais devoir me trouver un toit. Je ne pouvais pas vivre chez Oliver tout le semestre. Maman rentrait dans trois mois et je ne voulais pas abuser de la gentillesse de mon Ollie… Sans compter que les filles vont me hurler dessus demain à la cafète. Il soupira et m'embrassa tendrement avant de me souhaiter de bien dormir… Je suis une vraie garce ! Je le remerciais et m'allongeais en me promettant de le laisser me faire l'amour une dernière fois demain matin._

 _Fin du flash-back_

Un coussin me fit revenir à moi et je regardais Bliss. Elle était prête. Ses beaux yeux verts étaient mis en valeur ainsi que son teint de porcelaine. Seule la présence de ses chaussons m'indiquait que j'avais le temps de faire de même. Il n'était que dix-huit heure trente après tout. Je quittais mon lit et fis face au miroir. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie d'être séduisante ce soir aussi je ne mis qu'un peu de mascara et un trait d'eye-liner autour de mes yeux. Ma robe noire était passe-partout puisque je l'avais déjà mise pour aller en cours. Je troquais simplement la ceinture discrète pour une marron tressée, j'ajoutais une paire de collants et je laissais mes cheveux retomber sur mes épaules comme ils le souhaitaient. Satisfaite, je fouillais dans l'entrée et trouvais ma paire de boots camel à lacet. Parfait ! Je n'aurais qu'à les mettre quand on sortira. Ça avec mon gilet beige ça sera largement suffisant. Officiellement on ne va que dans un bar pour boire un coup donc…

« - Au fait ça va aller toi ?

« - Oui pourquoi, demandais-je curieuse.

« - Ben tu vas faire face à Oliver pour la première fois depuis que vous avez couché ensemble… Pas trop le trac ?

« - Non… Mais faut que je le coince demain en revenant de la brocante de livres, pour lui demander si c'est possible qu'on reste amis, soupirais-je en m'affalant sur le canapé… Bliss, pourquoi est-ce que je me suis jetée à son cou ? Je ne fais jamais ce genre de conneries d'habitude !

« - Aucune idée ma belle… Tu avais besoin de quelqu'un qui te prouverait que Kingsley est un con et que s'il t'a trompé c'était uniquement parce qu'il aime chasser ?

« - Je ne vois que ça. Selon Jack je ne suis pas nulle au lit.

« - Attends, comment Jack Force pourrait savoir ce que tu vaux dans un lit ? Aurais-tu oublié de me parler de quelque chose, me demanda-t-elle en me fixant choquée.

« - Quoi ? Non mais non ! Simplement ce soir-là, j'ai plus ou moins sous-entendu que c'était la raison pour laquelle ce salaud m'avait trompé. Et Jack m'a simplement dit qu'aucune fille n'est nulle au lit, elles n'ont simplement pas trouvé le bon partenaire ! Tu sais très bien que si j'avais passé la nuit avec, à quelque moment que ce soit, je t'en aurais parlé !

« - J'espère bien !… Cela dit, il faut que je t'avoue qu'avec Oliver, on a détesté le couple que tu formais avec le salaud. Je voulais même te mettre en relation avec Jack pour que tu oublies ce con mais Ollie m'a retenu. Selon lui, tu t'apercevrais toute seule de la connerie que tu faisais.

« - Comme quoi ! La prochaine fois que je suis avec un mec que tu ne valides pas, dis-le moi ok ?

Elle me le promit en riant puis cessa d'un coup avant de me montrer l'heure. Il était dix-neuf heures et on devait partir si jamais on voulait arriver à l'heure. Je soupirais et lui demandais si on était obligé d'y aller ce qui la fit rire avant que l'interphone ne sonne.

« - Monte Manon, Theo ne sait plus si elle veut y aller ou pas !

Ah ! Bon ben je crois que je ne vais plus avoir le choix. Quelques minutes plus tard, notre amie entra dans l'appartement et je sifflais. Sa robe bohème était superbe. Un beige rosé très doux qui mettait son bronzage en valeur. Les motifs floraux n'avaient jamais été à mon goût mais celui-ci étaient assez discret. Je notais qu'elle s'était elle aussi maquillée rapidement puisqu'elle avait simplement mis un peu de mascara sur ses cils blonds. Du rose pâle sur ses lèvres et un peu de fond de teint pour illuminer son teint. Elles sont superbes ! Comme à chaque fois. Sans me laisser le temps de protester, elle me tira du canapé et m'entraîna dans l'entrée. Je me laissais faire amusée puis lui promis de me chausser dès qu'elle m'aurait lâché le poignet.

On arriva au rendez-vous en retard puisque Bliss avait changé d'avis sur ses chaussures au dernier moment. Fini les escarpins noirs, place aux blancs, seulement il lui fallait changer tous ses bijoux, son sac à main et même son maquillage. Je grimaçais en voyant que Mimi était présente et me décidais. Hors de question de parler à Ollie ce soir. Pas devant celle qui couche avec mon ex. J'embrassais tout le monde, Mimi faisant exception puis on s'installa. Heureusement, Jack n'était pas présent. Assise entre mes deux copines, je me joignis à la conversation pour entendre Dylan décréter qu'on irait en boite après dîner. J'échangeais un regard amusé avec Bliss qui la fit pouffer.

« - Tant mieux, décida-t-elle. Il est grand temps que je me trouve quelqu'un d'autre. Tu as décidé quelle boite ?

« - Le _Bank_ !

« - Pitié pas ce truc infâme avec le sol qui colle, grimaça Mimi. Pourquoi ne pas plutôt aller au _Block 122_ ?

« - Peut-être parce que tout le monde ne peut pas y entrer, souligna Manon en secouant la tête dépitée.

« - Je peux faire entrer qui je veux !

« - Mais on n'a pas envie d'y aller nous, insista mon amie en la fixant droit dans les yeux. Je préfère le _Bank_ !

« - Et moi le _Block 122_. Oliver ?

« - Aucune idée. Theo, tu préfères ?

« - L'un comme l'autre je n'y resterais pas longtemps. Je dois me lever tôt pour aller à la foire aux livres d'occasion près de l'université… Aie ! Bon le bleu à ma jambe me signale que je vote pour le _Bank_ , ajoutais-je en me massant la cuisse.

« - Désolée Mimi mais on ira au _Bank_ ! Et puis c'est l'anniversaire de Dylan et s'il veut aller au Bank alors c'est son choix !

Pauvre Mimi Force, songeais-je amusée. Pour la première fois de sa vie, ce n'est pas elle qui décide et personne ne se plie à sa volonté. Surtout que Bliss décida que c'était également au _Bank_ qu'elle voulait aller danser. Je me retins de secouer la tête en riant et quand un serveur passa je commandais un virgin mojito.

« - Pas de dame du lac, me demanda Oliver taquin.

« - Pas ce cocktail du diable ! Plus jamais !

Il rit doucement et commanda une bière, tout comme Dylan. Mimi et Bliss se décidèrent pour un cosmopolitan et Manon une piña colada. Le temps que nos verres arrivent je les écoutais tous parler des cours. Tous étaient d'accord pour dire que l'université c'était un autre monde à côté du lycée. On nous traitait enfin comme des adultes et non plus comme des enfants qu'il fallait guider et éduquer. Bien sûr Mimi assura que c'était comme ça depuis des années dans sa famille et Bliss avoua que c'était pareil chez elle. Plus les parents avaient d'argent et moins ils se souciaient de leur enfants. Je trouvais ça tellement triste. J'étais heureuse que Cordélia ait veillé sur moi et m'ai inculqué de bonnes manières. Même si j'avais souffert quand elle m'avait donné ces fichus cours d'élégance. J'avais appris à marcher avec grâce à calligraphier, à danser et surtout à me tenir en toute occasion. Les « bonjour », « au revoir », « merci » et « s'il vous plaît » n'avaient pas de secret pour moi et il m'arrivait de choquer les gens en étant polie. Je souris en revoyant le regard de Manon la première fois qu'on avait été boire un verre au bar toutes les deux. Dan craquait pour elle et lui avait proposé de passer. A l'époque, elle venait d'arriver à New York et elle n'osait pas sortir seule. Je l'avais accompagnée et on avait passé la soirée à picoler au comptoir en se racontant nos histoires de lycée. Quand j'avais commandé mon premier verre ajoutant mon « s'il vous plaît » à la fin de ma phrase, elle avait écarquillé les yeux avant de me signaler que j'étais la première à être aussi polie dans un bar d'étudiants. Je n'y avais pas cru sur le moment mais plusieurs jeunes de notre âge étaient venus commander des verres et aucun n'avaient dit « merci » ce qui m'avait choqué. Cela dit je m'étais rendue à l'évidence. J'étais une des seules de notre âge à être polie. Un verre se posa devant moi et je revins au présent pour noter que Jack nous avait rejoins. Je le saluais sobrement et il ne me répondit que par un hochement de tête avant d'écouter Dylan.

« - J'ai raté quelque chose, chuchotais-je à l'oreille de Bliss.

« - Pas vraiment. Jack est arrivé en retard à cause d'un devoir et a commandé une bière. Il t'a salué mais t'as pas réagi et il a demandé le programme de la soirée.

« - Rien d'important alors ?

« - Non… Et tant mieux que tu n'aies pas réagi parce qu'Ollie t'a fixé quand il est arrivé, chuchota-t-elle… Il faut vraiment que tu lui parles Theo.

« - Demain, c'est promis, je… Désolée, dis-je en entendant mon téléphone.

Je le sortis et souris en voyant que c'était ma mère. Je décrochais aussitôt promettant à Dylan de revenir rapidement puis me levais. Je croisais brièvement le regard de Jack tandis que j'enfilais mon gilet puis celui d'Oliver qui avait un petit sourire sur le visage. Je m'en occuperais plus tard.

« - Salut maman. Comment vas-tu ? _Bonjour ma chérie. Je fatigue, il y a beaucoup à faire ici mais c'est toujours un tel plaisir d'aider son prochain. Et toi comment vas-tu ?_ Oh ça pourrait aller mieux, avouais-je en sortant du bar. _Que se passe-t-il ? Kingsley te traite bien j'espère ?_ Non, pouffais-je. C'est fini entre lui et moi. Je l'ai surpris le pantalon sur les chevilles et j'ai appris récemment qu'il me trompait depuis plusieurs semaines alors… _Oh ma chérie ! Je ne suis même pas là pour te consoler. Je suis désolée ma puce._ Ce n'est rien maman, je t'assure. Bliss est là et Manon aussi. _Oliver veille sur toi j'espère ?_ Oui, oui bien sûr. _Bon tant mieux. Il a vengé ton honneur ?_ Euh non mais… Un autre garçon l'a fait pour moi. Il lui a mis un coup de poing il paraît et Kingsley a maintenant un bel œil au beurre noir, ris-je. _C'est parfait ! Dis-moi qui est ce garçon, on l'invitera à dîner à mon retour._ Euh je ne crois pas c'est Jack… Force, ajoutais-je gênée. _Le fils de Charles Force ?_ Oui maman. On ne choisit pas son héros, philosophais-je. _Bien sûr… Tu n'es pas retombée amoureuse de lui, j'espère ?_ Maman, grognais-je gênée. _Oh oh ça, ça veut dire « oui »._ Non ce n'est pas possible de retomber amoureuse, avouais-je en regardant autour de moi pour m'assurer que j'étais seule, puisque je crois que je n'ai jamais cessé de l'être. Même si je sais qu'on n'est pas fait pour être ensemble… Et puis ça serait tellement bizarre. Je veux dire son père et ma mère ont eu une aventure à la fac et moi j'ai une aventure avec son fils à la fac. Bonjour la nouveauté ! _Je ne connais pas vraiment Jack mais s'il est comme sa sœur jumelle, je ne veux pas que tu t'approches de lui !_ Relax maman, c'est l'inverse de Mimi. Il est aussi modeste qu'elle est prétentieuse et c'est un vrai bonnet de nuit selon Oliver qui traîne avec lui de temps à autre.

Ma mère rit de bon cœur puis son chef l'appela et elle s'excusa, elle avait pris une pause pour m'appeler mais à présent elle devait retourner travailler. Je l'embrassais puis raccrochais avant de revenir dans le bar. Le serveur apporta une seconde tournée et j'écarquillais les yeux. J'avais été si longue ? C'était possible ceci dit, je ne lui avais pas parlé depuis un mois.

« - Allegra va bien ?

« - Elle se porte comme un charme, souris-je à Oliver… En fait elle est fatiguée mais elle adore venir en aide aux autres alors…

« - Ta mère est admirable, soupira Manon. Elle part des mois entiers aider les populations les plus pauvres en échange de rien. Ma mère ne se lève même pas du canapé si elle n'a rien en retour.

« - Le jour et la nuit.

« - Tu veux la mienne, soupira Bliss. C'est une grande gueule qui n'a pas encore compris que ce qui est chic à New York c'est de cacher sa fortune et non pas de se balader en jogging Juicy, de gros diamants aux doigts et un maquillage qui se voit à cinq mètres.

« - Sérieux ?

« - Demande à Mimi, si tu ne me crois pas. Elle va au même country club que Trinity Force qui elle a de la classe.

« - Ta belle-mère est une inadaptée, décréta celle-ci.

Je soupirais discrètement et décrochais de la conversation pour regarder l'heure. Il n'était que vingt-et-une heures. La soirée promettait d'être longue. Je retins un soupir et bus une gorgée de mon verre avant de reprendre mon téléphone. « _C'est moi ou on se fait un peu chier-là ?_ » Je l'envoyais à mes deux amies et retins un sourire en recevant la réponse de Manon. « _Ouais carrément… Au fait Jack ne te quitte pas des yeux mais ne réagit pas, Oliver aussi te fixe beaucoup… T'es couru ma chérie !_ » Je pouffais de rire mais je lui répondis aussitôt. « _Ouais vaut mieux pas que je lève le nez pour regarder Jack alors sinon Ollie risque de péter un plomb… Je veux rentrer à la maison, mettre les pieds sous la couette et regarder un film romantique. Y en a marre de cette ambiance de « Moi je suis mieux que toi » entre Bliss et Mimi._ » Oliver me demanda à qui j'envoyais un sms et je mentis en prétextant que c'était à mon père alors que Manon me répondait. « _Vu le sourire de Jack, il n'y croit carrément pas du tout… Tu veux que je lui demande son numéro ? Pour toi naturellement._ » Je retins un sourire et sachant qu'il ne le donnait qu'à ceux qui comptait pour lui, je décidais qu'elle pouvait lui demander. « _Ok si tu veux. Et si t'as l'info je la veux bien ma poule !_ » Je terminais mon verre et filais au bar, téléphone en poche, pour en commander un autre. « _Ok. Une fois que j'ai l'info je te l'envoie et ce, à titre gratuit… Putain ne te met plus jamais en robe, t'as deux paires d'yeux qui les fixent avec l'envie de les allonger dans un lit aux draps blancs._ » Je revins à la table dès que j'eus mon verre et écoutais la conversation. Bliss et Mimi parlaient de la nouvelle collection de Marc Jacobs quant aux mecs ils parlaient de Columbia.

« - Dis-moi Jack ?

« - Euh oui… Manon c'est ça ?

« - C'est ça.

« - Que puis-je pour toi ?

« - Ta façon de parler me plaît, soupira-t-elle, bref, se reprit-elle alors qu'il souriait amusé, tu as un numéro de téléphone ?

« - En effet.

Je souris en voyant la distance qu'il mit soudain dans sa voix et je lui envoyais un sms. « _Perdu, il a reprit ses distances. Il va dire non_. » Elle prit connaissance de mon message et reprit la parole sans me répondre.

« - Tu me le donnes ?

« - Pourquoi ?

« - Je fais collection de numéro de personnes croisées au hasard de mes voyages. Je les consignes tous dans un petit calepin rose et quand je m'ennuie les soirs d'hivers je les range par ordre croissant, dit-elle avec sérieux avant de rire franchement. Pour t'envoyer un message de temps à autre, pour t'appeler, pour garder le contact, bref pour l'utiliser comme on utilise un numéro de téléphone.

« - Ecoute tu as l'air sympa et le fait que tu sois amie avec Theodora, Bliss, Oliver et Dylan prouve que tu dois être quelqu'un de bien mais je ne donne pas mon numéro de téléphone comme ça.

« - Oh je vois, c'est une info qui doit se mériter ?

« - On peut dire ça, commença-t-il avant de s'arrêter quand je me mis à pouffer de rire. Quoi ?

« - Rien, c'est juste que tu ne connais pas Manon. Quand elle commence comme ça, la conversation a toujours une chute inattendue, dis-je en croisant son regard.

« - C'est faux, se récrira-t-elle… Cela dit, il faut faire quoi exactement pour avoir l'info ? Non parce qu'il y a des toilettes pas loin si t'as cinq minutes ?

« - Pas sûre que tu aies assez avec cinq minutes, intervint Bliss en riant. On parle de Jack Force quand même ! Pas d'un puceau de quinze ans.

« - Alors quoi ? Six minutes ? Dix ? Quinze ? Pas une heure quand même ? Je n'aime pas rester à genoux trop longtemps !

« - Mesdemoiselles, pourriez-vous parler d'autre chose que de ma vie sexuelle ?

« - Pour ce qu'i en dire, marmonna Mimi suffisamment fort pour qu'on l'entende.

Il y eut une brève seconde de silence puis on se mit tous à rire joyeusement sauf Jack qui rougit doucement. Nos regards se croisèrent et il en profita pour fixer Manon une seconde avant de revenir vers moi. Je baissais les yeux gênée de m'être fait prendre et lorsqu'on se calma, il fixa mon amie amusé. Pour autant, il n'ajouta rien et quand on se calma, Oliver interrogea Manon. Il trouvait étrange qu'elle veuille son numéro.

« - En quoi c'est étrange ? Je le trouve mignon, sympa et en plus c'est un gars bien qui a consolé une de mes meilleures amies quand elle a découvert que son mec la trompait. Franchement je ne vois pas ce qu'on peut demander de plus. Pour une première impression moi ça me va… Et en quoi ça te dérange, on ne sort pas ensemble, je demande le numéro de qui je veux… A moins bien sûr que tu aies des vues sur Jack ? Vous voulez peut-être qu'on vous laisse seuls quelques minutes ?

Je pouffais de rire alors qu'Oliver secouait vivement la tête assurant qu'il n'avait aucune attirance pour Jack qui fit mine d'en être offusqué. La scène me fit rire doucement même si je baissais les yeux quand je reçus un sms. « _Merde t'as gagné je n'aurais pas son numéro. Désolée ma poule._ » La seconde suivante un autre message arriva mais il émanait de Bliss. « _Avoue c'était pour toi le numéro ?_ » Je souris et répondis uniquement à Manon. « _Je m'en doutais, il me l'a dit. Il ne prend et donc ne donne son numéro qu'aux personnes qui comptent pour lui._ » Je fixais ma meilleure amie et hochais la tête. Grosso modo c'était ça. On commanda une nouvelle tournée et le temps qu'elle arrive, je filais aux toilettes. Vaut mieux vider avant de remplir. « _Ne bouge pas Jack arrive et je pense qu'il veut te parler. Bliss occupe Dylan et Mimi est en train de parler avec Oliver._ » Je sourcillais et me lavais les mains avant d'ouvrir la porte. Je sursautais en faisant face à Jack et l'interrogeais du regard. Il tourna la tête et entra dans la pièce en me faisant signe de me taire. Je me laissais faire comme une enfant quand il nous enferma dans une des cabines.

« - C'était pour toi ? Mon numéro de téléphone. Ton amie Manon me l'a demandé pour toi, n'est-ce pas ?

« - C'était son idée, pas la mienne, assurais-je, mais elle m'a dit que si elle l'obtenait elle me le donnerait. Pourquoi ? Ça t'ennuie ?

« - Ça m'intrigue nuance… Tu m'intrigues, se reprit-il.

« - Ah bon ?

« - Oui Theodora. Pourquoi ça t'étonne ?

« - Je ne sais, c'est étrange c'est tout. On a grandi dans deux cercles différents toi et moi, on n'a pas les mêmes fréquentations ni rien.

« - En effet et c'est pour ça que tu m'intrigues. Tu ne réagis pas comme les filles que je fréquente à la fac ou comme les amies de Mimi… Est-ce que tu le veux ?

« - Euh… Quoi donc ? Pardon mais là je commence à être perdue.

« - Je parlais de mon numéro de téléphone. Le veux-tu m… Theodora ?

Il allait dire quoi-là ? Je le fixais bêtement puis hochais la tête. Il sourit, prit mon téléphone qui était dans ma main et sourit en lisant le message que j'avais reçu. Il ne fit aucun commentaire et entama une nouvelle conversation qu'il envoya à un numéro que je ne connaissais pas encore. Quelqu'un entra dans les toilettes et il posa un doigt sur mes lèvres pour me dire de me taire. Je hochais à peine la tête sans qu'on ne se quitte des yeux. La personne ressortit peu après et il se pencha pour embrasser ma joue.

« - Je vais sortir le premier, attends quelques minutes avant de ressortir.

Je me contentais de hocher la tête une fois de plus puis quand je fus seule, je soupirais longuement… Que venait-il de se passer exactement ? Mon cœur battait la chamade et je sentais encore l'index de Jack contre ma bouche. Je sortis de la cabine et m'observais dans le miroir. J'avais les joues roses et le regard brillant. Je me passais de l'eau sur le visage pour retrouver mes esprits. Je ne sortis qu'après et rejoignis la table où tout le monde me fixa. Dylan me demanda ce qui m'avait pris autant de temps et je souris énigmatique. Hors de question que je leur avoue que Jack m'a rejoint aux toilettes qu'il m'a donné son numéro, qu'il a posé son doigt sur mes lèvres et qu'il a embrassé ma joue… Bon sang, ce n'est presque rien mais je n'arrive pas à redescendre sur terre… Je suis carrément atteinte ! Je bus une longue gorgée de mon verre quand Dylan proposa d'aller au _Bank_. Déjà ? Je notais qu'il était presque vingt-trois heures aussi je bus mon verre avant de préciser que je rentrais chez moi.

« - Oh non allez viens, déclara Dylan. On va se marrer !

« - Non merci, je me lève tôt demain et…

« - Allez ! C'est mon anniversaire après tout. Viens !

« - Parfait si elle ne vient pas, je peux inviter mon mec comme ça, décréta Mimi en sortant son portable.

Je hochais la tête et pris Dylan dans mes bras pour lui souhaiter un bon anniversaire avant de rentrer chez Bliss. Eux allaient à la fête mais l'idée de voir Kingsley… Sans compter qu'ils risquaient Mimi et lui de s'embrasser et je n'étais pas prête pour ça. Ma poche vibra au moment où je montais dans le taxi et je donnais mon adresse tout en lisant le message… Qui émanait de Jack. « _Dommage que je me sois engagé à aller au Bank, on aurait pu rester au bar pour jouer au billard._ » Je souris touchée et repensais à cette soirée avant de lui répondre. « _Ne regrette rien, je suis fatiguée et demain j'ai une grosse journée… J'ai prévu d'avouer à Ollie que je préfère qu'on reste ami. Je ne pouvais pas faire ça ce soir… N'est-ce pas ?_ » En attendant qu'il me réponde, je regardais les rues défiler puis payais mon chauffeur quand j'arrivais en bas de l'immeuble. Je montais et dès que la porte fut fermée, je retirais mes bottes, mon gilet et posais mon sac sur le meuble à l'entrée avant de rejoindre ma chambre pour troquer ma robe et mes collants contre une chemise de nuit bien plus confortable. Je filais chercher mon téléphone et verrouiller la porte en même temps. Jack m'avait répondu entre temps et je me couchais avant de regarder sa réponse. « _Oui, c'était une bonne idée de ne pas lui dire ce soir. Si jamais tu as besoin d'un ami, après lui avoir parlé, tu sais comment me joindre. Bonne nuit Theodora._ » « _Merci Jack. Bonne soirée à toi._ » Je l'envoyais puis me couchais en bâillant longuement.

* * *

Je soupirais en me réveillant. Il était dix heures et donc trop tard pour être à la brocante pour dix heures. Tant pis ! Je me levais et me préparais le plus discrètement possible. J'enfilais un jeans avec une chemise blanche et une cravate. J'ajoutais la veste d'uniforme prise dans le dressing de ma coloc deux jours plus tôt et ajoutais une paire de talon. Je quittais l'appartement sans bruit. Bliss était rentrée quelques heures plus tôt, je l'avais entendu vers six heures, se battre avec ses chaussures. Espérons qu'elle n'a pas trop fait la fête, sinon elle est bonne pour passer la journée au lit.

Quand j'arrivais à la foire aux livres après avoir été m'acheter un milk-shake à la fraise, je commençais à fureter sur les étalages. Je notais que je n'étais pas la seule étudiante présente et secouais doucement la tête avant de regarder la pile de bouquins devant moi. Je posais proprement mon gobelet pour regarder les couvertures mais rien ne m'intéressait pour le moment. Je repris mon gobelet et continuais à fouiner dans les livres à la recherche d'une affaire. Bon j'avais aussi une liste de livres à acheter pour le semestre et si je pouvais en trouver un ou deux à moins de cinq dollars j'étais preneuse.

« - Salut ma Theo, souffla une voix à mon oreille.

Je sursautais et me tournais pour croiser le regard marron d'Oliver. Non pas tout de suite, je voulais fouiller les livres tranquille ! Il se pencha pour m'embrasser et je tournais la tête au dernier moment pour qu'il atterrisse sur ma joue. Il se recula perplexe et me fixa sûrement pour comprendre mon geste. Hier déjà j'avais évité sa bouche en embrassant ses cheveux mais j'avais fait comme si c'était normal avant de demander à Dylan le programme. Aujourd'hui je n'avais personne pour faire diversion et je me retournais pour regarder les livres afin de donner le change.

« - Qu'est-ce qui se passe Theodora ? Hier tu as embrassé ma tête et tu as évité mon regard toute la soirée. Je pensais que tu étais mal à l'aise ou que tu avais agi sans réfléchir mais ce matin ? On est seul… Qu'est-ce que tu as Theo ?

« - Rien, je… Je suis venue là pour trouver les bouquins donc j'ai besoin pour mes cours Oliver.

« - Attends, dit-il en prenant mon coude pour me retourner afin que je sois face-à-lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Entre-nous tout va bien, n'est-ce pas ?

« - Oui Ollie, on est toujours les meilleurs amis du monde.

Sur ces mots, je me tournais à nouveau pour regarder les livres et souris en voyant un titre qu'il y avait sur ma liste. Je le pris et observais l'état avant de regarder s'il n'y avait rien d'autre. En farfouillant un peu sur l'étal, j'en dénichais deux autres et interpellais le vendeur. Il me fit les trois pour douze dollars et je les payais avant de les ranger. J'allais passer au suivant quand on me fit à nouveau pivoter sur mes talons. Oliver me fixait mais son visage n'était plus perplexe mais blessé.

« - Tu… Tu t'es servi de moi c'est ça ? Tu n'as jamais eu envie que notre relation évolue ? Tu voulais juste t'envoyer en l'air et j'étais le seul dans le coin, c'est ça ?… C'est ça, s'énerva-t-il soudainement attirant l'attention sur nous.

« - Mais non Ollie, je… Ce n'était pas ça. Je… Je ne sais plus, j'étais perdue ce soir-là et…

« - Et quoi Theo ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Que tu as besoin de temps pour savoir si c'est vraiment avec moi que tu veux être ou si tu ne vas pas encore changer d'avis ? Je fais quoi en attendant moi ? Bordel Theo, pourquoi tu nous as fait ça ?

« - Chut Ollie, arrête je ne voulais pas…

« - Mais arrête avec ça, cria-t-il me faisant sursauter au passage. Bordel ! Tu t'es foutue de moi ! Tu ne voulais pas de moi, tu le voulais lui, c'est ça ? Mais il n'était pas disponible alors tu m'as utilisé ? Tu m'as allumé pour coucher… Une vraie salope, me lança-t-il au visage. Comment t'as…

« - Ça suffit, intervint quelqu'un en me prenant dans ses bras. Ok t'es blessé Oliver mais n'insulte pas Theodora. Je te l'ai dit, elle était fragile ! Si quelqu'un a profité de l'autre ce week-end-là c'est toi Oliver, pas Theodora.

« - Tiens justement le chevalier blanc !

« - Ne t'en prends pas à elle Oliver, c'est tout ce que je te demande. Ok t'es blessé, je le comprends mais prends le temps de réfléchir. Tu l'as laissé s'éloigner pour faire le point, fais la même chose. Au nom de votre amitié. Ne fais pas ça, pas aujourd'hui, rien de bon en ressortira.

Je savais que je devais dire quelque chose mais je ne savais pas quoi. Avant que je ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, quelqu'un m'entraîna sur ma gauche et je me laissais faire comme une gamine. De toute façon, j'avais agi comme telle alors… On m'assit dans un taxi et une voix donna une adresse que je n'écoutais pas. J'essuyais mes yeux et tournais la tête pour voir que c'était Jack qui était venu à mon secours. Evidemment ! Qui d'autre aurait tenu tête à Ollie avec autant de classe ? Dylan aurait pris sa défense et le seul autre candidat à peu près plausible était Kingsley sauf qu'il devait être dans le lit de Mimi à cette heure. Je reniflais bruyamment, j'étais d'une inélégance face-à-lui, et j'eus un maigre sourire quand il me tendit le fameux mouchoir en tissu blanc. Je le remerciais avant de me moucher puis le mis dans ma poche. Hors de question de lui rendre dans cet état. La voiture s'arrêta devant une résidence huppée et je sortis machinalement sans m'étonner qu'il vive dans ce genre de coin. J'avais du mal à imaginer Jack vivre dans un deux-pièces mal agencé et infesté de rats de toute façon. J'avais cessé de pleurer pourtant il me garda contre lui et entra dans un des petits immeubles. Il salua un dénommé Rex, à qui il me présenta comme une grande amie, puis on prit l'ascenseur pour le dernier étage. Je restais silencieuse attendant d'être arrivée pour reprendre la parole. De toute façon, je commençais à prendre conscience que j'étais seule avec Jack dans un ascenseur… Plus grand que la cabine de toilettes qu'on avait partagées la veille ceci dit. Les portes se rouvrirent et il prit ma main pour me guider devant une des deux portes qui était sur ce palier. Il déverrouilla la sienne d'une main, l'autre s'assurant que j'étais toujours là puis s'effaça pour me laisser entrer. Ce que je fis timidement. J'allais découvrir l'antre du type dont j'étais amoureuse. Sa garçonnière. J'écarquillais les yeux en voyant le couloir blanc. Des placards encastrés à ma gauche et une bibliothèque à ma droite. Je notais la présence de livres de droits, quelques polars et des livres sur les pionniers datant de mille six cent vingt. La porte se ferma derrière moi et je sursautais en me tournant vivement. Jack sourit doucement et se déchaussa avant de me proposer de le suivre. Je l'imitais machinalement et longeais le couloir en admirant son dos. Le couloir déboucha sur une énorme pièce façon loft. Un coin canapé avec une causeuse face à un écran plat vissé au mur. Il y avait également une chaise longue rouge pour donner de la couleur à la pièce ou tout semblait blanc. Une table basse blanche originale était placée devant le petit canapé aux coussins rayés. Comme il continua tout droit je le suivis, notant la présence d'une plante rouge posé au sol et d'un escalier qui descendait. Je supposais qu'il menait à une cave aussi je m'en désintéressais cherchant des yeux où il devait dormir. Une grande table en verre et six chaises blanches m'informa que c'était le coin salle à manger et il suivit le second couloir qui, je le découvris menait à une cuisine épurée. Des meubles encastrés, un plan de travail en marbre gris face à la fenêtre et un évier. Face à moi une plaque à induction et sur le dernier mur un four. Au-dessus un micro-onde et je fronçais les sourcils en voyant le troisième électroménager tout en haut. Il y avait également un frigidaire américain et au milieu de la pièce une table de la même couleur que les plans de travail et deux chaises rouges.

« - Veux-tu boire quelque chose, me demanda-t-il en ouvrant son frigo. J'ai du jus d'orange et du thé glacé au frais. Sinon il y a du café fait de ce matin et je dois avoir encore du thé quelque part.

« - Non, je… Du jus d'orange sera parfait.

Il hocha la tête et sortit la carafe en cristal. Evidemment, il ne connaît pas les briques en cartons. Je retins un sourire malgré moi et l'observais ouvrir un placard pour en sortir deux verres qu'il remplit avant de me proposer de profiter de la beauté de la journée. A nouveau, je hochais la tête avant de le suivre jusqu'à la porte en verre que j'avais pris pour une fenêtre. Il avait un jardin d'hiver. Avec un grand canapé d'angle et deux fauteuils qui semblaient anciens. Pour les avoir vu sur de vieilles photos de maman, je savais qu'ils appartenaient à la famille de Jack. Au milieu de tout ça, une table basse carrée. Il posa les deux verres et me proposa de m'asseoir alors qu'il rentrait rapidement. Ne sachant où prendre place je me mis dans l'angle du canapé et en profitais pour regarder la vue qu'il avait de New York… Il avait énormément de chance de vivre ici. C'était magnifique. Un peu isolé naturellement mais Jack n'avait jamais été très sociable et vu la pauvreté de son répertoire téléphonique, il n'avait pas vraiment d'amis. Des pas se firent entendre et je me retournais pour le voir revenir avec une assiette de gâteaux qu'il posa sur la table. Il s'assit face à moi et me demanda si je voulais parler.

« - Parler de quoi ? Oliver a raison, j'ai agi comme une vraie garce !

« - Non Theodora. Si j'en crois son récit, pour ce que j'en sais, tu n'as pas mal agi. C'est le seul fautif. Il n'aurait pas dû te laisser lui sauter dessus. S'il avait été un véritable ami, il t'aurait repoussé, mis au lit et t'aurait bordé avant de te laisser dormir.

« - C'est ce que tu aurais fait toi ?

« - Evidemment ! Ce soir-là tu étais dans un drôle d'état. Tu venais de découvrir que ton mec avec qui tu étais depuis trois ans, quatre mois et dix-sept jours, te trompait, tu avais bu plus que d'habitude, si j'en crois Oliver qui nous a certifié que tu buvais rarement ou juste des bières légères, tu n'étais pas en mesure de prendre n'importe quelle décision. Il aurait dû te coucher et te donner de quoi atténuer ta gueule de bois le lendemain. Et t'écouter pleurer ton chagrin et ton cœur brisé. Non pas te laisser lui sauter dessus et te faire l'amour.

« - Si j'avais été intelligente, je n'aurais pas accepté qu'on fasse l'amour tout le week-end, avouais-je les joues brûlantes.

« - Tu es quelqu'un de très intelligent Theodora, souffla-t-il en se rapprochant pour prendre mes mains dans les siennes. Seulement tu avais le cœur brisé. Que tu te jettes à son cou était un des scénarii possibles, l'autre étant que tu pleures tout le week-end. Tu avais besoin d'être rassurée, de te prouver que tu pouvais toujours plaire. Que tu étais capable d'insuffler du désir à un homme, même si c'était ton meilleur ami. Il aurait dû te dire non. N'importe quel mec sensé aurait dit « non » parce que c'était le pire moment pour commencer une histoire.

« - C'est pour ça que tu n'as rien tenté toi ?

« - Pardon ?

« - Je ne sais pas, j'ai parfois la sensation que c'est moi la fille qui te plaît seulement la minute d'après tu m'envoie des signaux contraires du coup je me dis qu'en te posant la question franchement, je serais fixée.

« - Si j'accepte de te répondre.

« - Oui si tu acceptes de me répondre. Tant que tu gardes le silence ou que tu esquives comme maintenant je ne peux pas être fixée.

« - Exactement, sourit-il avant de reprendre plus sérieusement. Ecoute Theodora, pour le moment, tu dois te concentrer sur toi. Sur ta relation avec Oliver, sur ce que tu diras à Kingsley la prochaine fois que tu le verras, pour régler cette histoire et pouvoir guérir. Oublie les autres garçons, tu dois déjà régler ces deux problèmes.

« - Je ne suis pas douée pour affronter les gens de fronts tu sais ? Je ne saurais pas quoi lui dire et il me ferait pleurer à coup sûr.

« - Alors je vais t'aider, décida-t-il, mais avant ça, il va falloir qu'on en parle vraiment. Je veux bien t'aider douce Theodora mais il va falloir que je sache comment tu as vécu tout ça.

« - Non, reniflais-je. J'ai déjà fait souffrir assez de garçons bien. Oliver doit me détester à l'heure qu'il est et je ne veux pas que tu finisses par m'en vouloir toi aussi.

« - Je ne t'en voudrais pas tant qu'on sera honnête l'un avec l'autre, je te le promets.

« - Je ne peux pas l'être avec toi, pas sur tout.

« - Restons concentrés sur le moment où tu vas faire face à Martin et lui dire ce que tu as sur le cœur. C'est sur ça que je veux qu'on soit honnête l'un envers l'autre. Si tu es d'accord pour que je t'aide.

« - Je… D'accord, reniflais-je.

« - Super, sourit-il… Allez, ajouta-t-il en se déplaçant pour s'asseoir tout contre moi, viens-là et pleure un bon coup. Promis je ne dirais rien à personne.

D'autorité, il me prit dans ses bras et me berça alors que je songeais à Oliver. A ces mots, à son regard blessé et à ses accusations qui étaient vraies. Je m'accrochais à sa chemise pour cacher mon visage qui allait finir bouffi à force de pleurer mais à présent je n'arrivais plus à faire cesser mes larmes. J'ignorais combien de temps on resta ainsi. Moi pleurant contre la poitrine musclée et lui me serrant dans ses bras en caressant mon dos pour me prouver qu'il était là pour moi mais peu-à-peu je finis par me calmer… Ou alors je n'avais plus assez d'eau en moi pour pleurer. Je reniflais encore naturellement et il me tendit une boite de mouchoirs et quand ce fut bon, je m'écartais de lui. Il me sourit doucement et attrapa un mouchoir pour nettoyer mes joues comme ce soir-là au bar. Mon estomac se manifesta et il rit doucement avant de me proposer d'attendre ici le temps qu'il aille préparer un truc pour le déjeuner. J'obéis quelques instants et en profitais pour regarder le terrasse ouverte en face de moi. Il y avait deux bains de soleil gris assorti à des fauteuils et tout en fond je notais la présence d'un barbecue. Il est équipé pour faire la fête, dommage qu'il ne soit pas un grand fan de ce genre de soirée… Je finis par le rejoindre pour savoir où était sa salle de bain. Je voulais me passer de l'eau fraîche sur le visage.

« - En bas de l'escalier, la porte à droite, m'indiqua-t-il avec sa spatule. Tu ne peux pas te tromper il n'y en a qu'une à droite.

Je le remerciais en hochant la tête et descendis l'escalier. Effectivement, il y avait une porte à droite et j'entrais dans une salle de bain qui semblait sortir d'un magazine de déco. Un lavabo suspendu, blanc comme le trois quart de l'appartement naturellement, un petit plan de travail, où il n'y avait qu'un petit miroir posé, inutile selon moi puisqu'il y en avait un long accroché au mur mais bon. De l'autre côté une cabine de douche tout en longueur. On pouvait facilement tenir à trois là-dedans. Je secouais la tête et fis face au miroir… Enfin je me mis sur la pointe des pieds pour faire face au miroir et je le regrettais aussitôt. J'avais le visage tout rouge, les yeux bouffis et la peau blanche. Je faisais peur, comment pouvait-il ne pas me mettre dehors en hurlant à la sorcière ? Je me passais de l'eau froide sur le visage avant de poser un gant de toilette glacé sur les yeux. Je restais ainsi plusieurs minutes puis le retirer pour apprécier le résultat. Ce n'était pas encore parfait mais mes yeux avaient dégonflés et ma peau avait retrouvé un peu de couleur. Je pris la serviette accrochée au porte-serviette chauffant et essuyais ma peau avant de passer la main dans mes cheveux pour leur donner un peu de bouffant. Bon de toute façon, il m'a vu à moitié bourrée alors je ne devrais pas lui faire peur avec cette tête ? Je haussais les épaules et refermais doucement la porte avant de regarder l'escalier. Je pouvais, je devrais remonter seulement j'étais curieuse et j'ouvris la porte suivante… Je déchantais en voyant que c'était un bureau. Spartiate, il n'y avait qu'une table de travail et un fauteuil qui ne semblait pas avoir servi ces dernières semaines. Un ordinateur portable fermé posé sur la table et un tableau de mon père au mur pour la couleur. Quelques placards encastrés, encore une fois et je ressortis déçu de ma découverte. Sans faire de bruit, je rejoignis la dernière porte et je l'ouvris m'attendant presque à trouver une chambre de moine avec un lit une place et un chevet où serait posé un réveil, je fus donc surprise de découvrir un lit king size, une grande baie vitrée et un fauteuil jaune dans un coin. J'entrais en prenant soin de fermer la porte et tournais la tête pour voir deux portes. L'un menait au bureau, comme je le découvris et l'autre à un dressing. Il n'y avait que des chemises sur cintre et des pantalons de villes. A croire qu'il ne mettait jamais de jeans, ni de pull ou de tee-shirt… Ah si, ils sont juste caché derrière les cintres. Je fermais la porte et me tournais en sursautant. Mince je n'avais pas entendu Jack descendre. Il avait l'épaule appuyée contre le chambranle de la porte, les bras croisé et il tentait visiblement de réprimer un sourire amusé.

« - Tu visites ?

« - Oui. Pardon, je suis curieuse.

« - Aucun problème. Mon appartement te plaît ?

« - Euh oui. Je suis désolée, dis-je mortifiée, je ne voulais pas…

« - Ce n'est rien je t'assure. Je venais te chercher pour te demander si une salade et un steak au barbecue te conviendrait pour le déjeuner.

« - Euh c'est parfait. Tu veux de l'aide ?

« - Ouais tu ne pourras pas fureter chez moi comme ça. Je t'aurais à l'œil, sourit-il… Bien que tu as du tout voir. Si tu as ouvert mon dressing, tu as dû fouiller dans les tiroirs ?

« - Non je suis curieuse mais pas au point de violer ton intimité à ce point.

Il hocha la tête et comme on était de retour dans la cuisine, il sortit deux steaks qui marinaient dans un saladier au frigo puis me demanda ce dont j'avais besoin. Je listais les ingrédients puis il me laissa le temps d'aller faire griller la viande. Restée seule, je pris une planche à découper, un couteau et je m'attaquais à la salade. Je découpais haricots verts, carottes, poivrons rouges, vert et courgette en cube que je mis dans le saladier blanc. J'ajoutais une branche de céleri, des haricots rouges, du maïs, puis fis une vinaigrette pour accompagner le tout. Satisfaite, je l'apportais dans le jardin d'hiver avant de le rejoindre. Même si je m'assis sur un des bains de soleil pour faire la conversation. Le temps que ça cuise, je lui demandais si aimait faire du droit et il sourit.

« - C'est assez barbant mais si je veux pouvoir devenir avocat je n'ai pas vraiment le choix.

« - Quoi ? Seulement avocat ? Pas juge à la Cour Suprême ?

« - Toi tu as parlé avec mon père, rit-il. Il veut me voir grimper les échelons et atteindre le sommet mais je n'ai pas envie de faire partie de la Cour Suprême. En fait je compte travailler à défendre les plus pauvres comme on dit. Le meilleur avocat commis d'office de New York. Je préfère défendre la veuve et l'orphelin plutôt que des lobbyistes qui détournent de l'argent. Et toi alors ? Tu compte faire quoi après la fac ?

« - Je ne sais pas. Je voudrais travailler dans l'art. Peut-être critique d'art dans un magazine, galeriste, ou un truc du genre. En fait dans l'idéal je serais galeriste comme ça je pourrais me rapprocher de mon père. C'est un peintre qui a le vent en poupe en ce moment.

« - Je l'ignorais. Tu n'en as jamais parlé à Duchesne non ?

« - J'ai découvert son existence il y a deux mois un peu passé. On s'écrit depuis mais il vit en Californie. D'ailleurs tu as un de ses tableaux dans ton bureau.

« - Tu es la fille de Stephen Chase ?

« - Exact, souris-je en me vantant un petit peu. Il ne peut pas me reconnaître sinon sa femme demande le divorce mais j'aime mon nom de famille alors ça ne me dérange pas. Et puis du moment que je peux apprendre à le connaître, ça me va.

« - T'as bien raison. Saignante ta viande ?

« - S'il te plaît.

Il sourit et surveilla la cuisson avant de les retirer du feu. L'odeur était absolument divine et quand il déposa les steaks dans les assiettes, mon estomac grogna de plus belle. On rit tous les deux même si j'étais gênée et on rejoignit la table basse où j'avais déposé la salade un peu plus tôt. Comme il n'avait pas d'animaux on laissa les assiettes sans surveillance, le temps d'aller chercher de quoi boire ainsi que des couverts.

« - Tu restes au jus d'orange ou tu préfères autre chose ?

« - Du jus d'orange, ça m'ira très bien… Bon j'abandonne où caches-tu tes couverts Jack ?

« - Ah ah mystère !

« - Très bien, on mangera avec les doigts Benjamin mais laisse-moi te prendre en photo et l'envoyer à ta maman. Elle va être très fière de toi, pouffais-je.

« - Toi tu me cherches !

Sans que je ne puisse réagir, il posa la carafe sur la table et m'attrapa par la taille. Je criais de stupeur surtout lorsqu'il me jeta sur son épaule pour me ramener sur la terrasse. Il me posa sur le grand canapé et commença aussitôt à me chatouiller les côtes. Je tentais de résister une seconde mais je ne pus m'empêcher de rire aux éclats en me tordant dans tous les sens. Je voulais me soustraire à sa prise mais c'était impossible il me maîtrisait totalement et j'en fus réduite à le supplier d'arrêter entre deux éclats de rire. Ses caresses s'arrêtèrent soudainement et j'ouvris les yeux pour plonger dans une mer d'un vert intense. Il était au-dessus de moi ses mains de chaque côté de mon visage et me fixait le regard brillant. J'avais peur de me défaire de cette emprise oculaire, de crainte que cette seconde perdue dans le temps ne disparaisse à jamais. Qu'il s'éloigne, remette ses barrières en place pour tenir le monde à distance. Il cligna des yeux puis se redressa en soupirant. La seconde suivante, il entra dans son appartement me laissant seule dans le jardin d'hiver où il faisait soudainement plus froid que tout à l'heure. Je quittais le canapé à mon tour et fermais la porte qui menait à la terrasse. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce qu'il s'était passé entre nous, durant l'espace d'une seconde ou d'une éternité mais j'étais certaine qu'il avait ressenti quelque chose d'important. Encore un signe double tranchant. D'un côté son regard doux, pétillant, sa délicatesse quand il me chatouillait et de l'autre son absence soudaine, son éloignement. Il savait jouer le chaud et le froid comme personne et je me demandais si c'était une bonne idée de me rapprocher de lui. Je retirais ma veste afin d'être plus à l'aise et regardais la rue en contrebas pour réfléchir et tenter d'analyser ce qu'il s'était passé.

« - Theodora, ça va ?

« - Quoi, demandais-je en me tournant pour lui faire face. Oui ça va.

« - Tu semblais pensive, dit-il en s'approchant avec les couverts.

« - Je l'étais… J'essayais de te cerner. De te comprendre du moins. Tu sembles proche de moi et soudain c'est comme si on évoluait sur deux hémisphères différents. Je cherche à en comprendre la cause. On dirait que tu retiens tes émotions de peur de t'attacher aux gens.

« - Ce n'est pas une peur, c'est une manière de me protéger. En ne m'attachant pas aux gens, je leur évite ce genre de raisonnement. Je n'ai pas sociabilité de Mimi ni son besoin d'être entouré, j'aime être seul, je me sens plus libre. Je n'ai pas à faire semblant à obéir à des ordres qui ne me ressemblent pas, qui ne me conviennent pas.

« - Parfois tu parles comme un soldat qui a vécu l'horreur, souris-je en m'asseyant… Jack, pourquoi es-tu gentil avec moi ?

« - Quelle question étrange. Pourquoi suis-je gentil avec toi ? Parce que tu es un être humain Theodora. Parce que je culpabilise de n'avoir pas été plus gentil au lycée. J'aurais dû prendre ta défense, celle de tous ceux que Mimi humiliait chaque jour, mais toi tu me touchais davantage. A cette époque, tu avais un regard perçant et tu semblais tellement attrayante. Magnétique. Souviens-toi je t'ai dit que je te suivais des yeux au lycée.

« - Tu me trouvais donc attrayante et magnétique à cette époque… Je serais vraiment curieuse de savoir ce que tu penses de moi à présent.

« - Ça n'a pas vraiment changé. Tu restes magnétique, attrayante et attachante.

« - Tu me considères donc comme une de tes amies ?

« - Tu es dans mon répertoire téléphonique, dit-il en coupant un morceau de son steak.

« - Ça signifie que je suis une de tes amies ?

« - Ça signifie que tu es importante pour moi Theodora, signala-t-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

« - Importante ?

« - Très importante. Mange, ce n'est déjà plus vraiment chaud.

Je hochais la tête cherchant à comprendre ce que signifiait être très importante à ses yeux. Seulement il ne m'en dirait pas plus aussi je pris un peu de salade et goûtais à la viande qu'il avait fait cuire de son côté. C'était délicieux et je me régalais. Tout comme lui puisqu'il me complimenta sur ma salade alors que je lui décernais le titre de chef de barbecue. Malheureusement le repas se termina trop vite et quand on eut débarrassé la table et fait la vaisselle, il me ramena dans son jardin d'hiver où il me demanda de lui parler de Kingsley. De ce jour maudit où j'avais découvert qu'il me trompait avec tout Columbia à en croire cette Anna. Il m'avait dit dès le départ que je devrais me montrer honnête aussi je lui racontais tout. Non comptant d'être blessée, je m'étais sentie trahis et plus encore, stupide. Comment avais-je pu croire que Kingsley saurait se contenter de moi ? D'une fille plutôt banale alors qu'il était le genre de type sur qui toutes les filles se retournaient. Je ne pouvais lui en vouloir, j'en avais fait partie après tout. J'avais entendu ces mêmes filles se demander ce qu'il me trouvait, pourquoi il restait avec moi alors qu'il pouvait les avoir.

Je dus parler durant plus d'une heure, ne lui cachant rien de mes larmes, de ma douleur, de mes craintes, de tout. Même de mon attitude face à Oliver. Prise dans mon récit, je lui avouais que j'étais finalement nulle au lit. Si même avec lui, je n'avais pas pris de plaisir, je devais être en cause. C'est en tout cas ce que j'en avais conclue trois jours plus tôt. Il fronça les sourcils puis soupira en secouant la tête.

« - Je vais te demander de garder une chose en tête Theodora, parce que je ne veux pas te compliquer la vie. Je veux simplement te démontrer quelque chose d'accord ?

« - Oui bien sûr… Que veux-tu me démontrer ?

« - J'y viens mais s'il te plaît promets-moi de ne pas me cacher quoi que ce soit quand on en parlera. Reste le plus honnête possible d'accord ?

J'acquiesçais perdue par ce qu'il me demandait et lui promis de garder à l'esprit qu'il voulait me montrer quelque chose uniquement. Il sourit doucement et se leva pour se placer devant moi. Je l'imitais quand il me prit la main et il me regarda droit dans les yeux. Sa main caressa ma joue avec beaucoup de douceur puis il baissa la tête. Quand je sentis son souffle sur mon visage, je fermais les yeux dans un réflexe que je ne contrôlais pas. Je me sentais idiote de lui laisser le contrôle de ce moment seulement toute pensée rationnelle quitta mon cerveau quand je sentis ses lèvres se poser sur les miennes. Mon cœur s'accéléra soudainement et lorsque sa main glissa de ma joue à ma nuque, je perdis entièrement pied. Je posais ma main sur son cœur qui battait la chamade et remontais jusqu'à sa nuque pour glisser mes doigts dans ses mèches blondes. Il grogna contre ma bouche et me colla à lui alors que sa langue dessinait le contour de mes lèvres avant de me réclamer un accès que je lui donnais aussitôt. Je sentis son autre main glisser dans mon dos pour m'attirer encore plus près de lui et je l'imitais même si je caressais sa chemise regrettant de ne pouvoir glisser sous le tissu. Le manque d'air nous sépara quelques secondes mais il reprit possession de ma bouche presque aussitôt tout en s'asseyant sur sa table. Je montais sur ses genoux à califourchon avant de m'accrocher à son cou des deux mains. Les siennes caressèrent mon dos à son tour alors que je tirais doucement sur ses cheveux doux. J'avais désespérément envie de plus, de sentir sa peau contre la mienne et lorsqu'il tira sur ma chemise afin de la sortir de son jeans pour glisser sa main dessous je gémis dans sa bouche. Je déplaçais mes mains de ses cheveux à sa gorge pour défaire quelques boutons afin de pouvoir me glisser sous sa chemise par le col. Il soupira mon prénom avant de glisser ses mains sous mes cuisses. Quelques secondes plus tard, j'étais allongée sur le canapé et sous lui. Son corps brûlant contre le mien, ses mains s'agrippant à ma taille alors que mes jambes s'accrochaient à la sienne. A nouveau le manque d'air nous sépara et il plongea dans mon cou tandis que ses mains attrapaient ma chemise. La seconde suivante j'entendis les boutons sauter et je gémis son prénom brûlant de désir. Il dut comprendre que je voulais sentir nos torses fusionner puisque sa chemise subit le même traitement que la mienne. Son prénom s'échappa de ma bouche alors que je me cambrais contre lui. Il revint sur mes lèvres en collant son bassin contre le mien. Mon Dieu il était aussi excité que moi je le sentais contre mon ventre et je l'embrassais avec plus de fougue encore. Il gémit mon prénom dans ma bouche avant qu'il ne sursaute. Son baiser devint plus tendre, ses lèvres caressant les miennes puis il se redressa avant de soupirer en me regardant. Son regard se tinta de regret alors qu'il tirait sur ma chemise pour ne plus voir mon ventre plat ni mon soutien-gorge blanc. Je fermais les yeux et détournais la tête pour ne pas le voir se refermer. Pas après le baiser qu'on avait échangé. Pas après ce moment de total abandon. Je sentis une larme s'échapper de mes paupières mais avant que je ne puisse l'essuyer, il vint la cueillir avec ses lèvres.

« - Ne pleure pas ma douce Theodora, murmura-t-il d'une voix tendre. Je t'en prie, regarde-moi… S'il te plaît.

Je secouais la tête refusant de le voir me dire que ce baiser n'était rien qu'une erreur, qu'il le regrettait. Je le sentis bouger et me prendre sur ses genoux. Il me berça en caressant mon dos même si ses lèvres ne cessaient d'embrasser mon front et ma tempe. Il me chuchotait des mots rassurant à l'oreille, pour m'aider à me calmer et je me demandais si je pourrais un jour passer du temps avec lui sans finir par pleurer contre sa poitrine.

« - Je suis désolé Theodora. Je ne pensais pas que t'embrasser te ferait pleurer, murmura-t-il quand je hoquetais. Je voulais simplement te prouver que tu es faite pour l'amour. Pour être aimée. Que tu sais donner du plaisir et en recevoir. Qu'il te suffit juste de trouver le bon partenaire. Celui qui saura te guider et découvrir avec toi ce qui te faire réellement vibrer. S'il te plaît, dis-moi que je ne t'ai pas blessé en m'éloignant de toi.

« - Je… Non, je… Je suis désolée Jack. Je n'aurais pas dû te répondre…

« - Ne fais pas ça ma belle, ma magnifique Theodora. Ne regrette pas ce baiser, il était parfait. Il t'a permis de découvrir que tu avais tort. Tu n'es pas nulle au lit ou où que ce soit, tu dois simplement trouver un homme que tu désires. Quand tu l'auras trouvé, tu verras que j'ai raison. Tu n'es certainement pas nulle au lit.

« - Peut… Peut-être… Jack pourquoi m'as-tu embrassé, demandais-je en le fixant le cœur battant. Je veux dire, moi je sais pourquoi je t'ai répondu de cette façon mais toi ?

Il me fixa dans les yeux de longues secondes sans dire un mot puis son regard quitta le mien pour se perdre dans un décor qu'il était le seul à moi. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il voyait ni s'il comptait réellement me répondre seulement cette fois-ci je refusais qu'il esquive. Je voulais comprendre pourquoi il avait été si fougueux, pourquoi il avait arraché les boutonnières de nos chemises, pourquoi il avait gémi contre mes lèvres, pourquoi il était aussi excité durant nos baisers. Un long soupir me fit revenir au présent et je le fixais pour noter que son regard n'avait pas bougé.

« - Au début, je voulais simplement t'embrasser pour que tu voies que tu es plus douée que tu ne le crois pour l'amour mais je me suis pris au jeu… Comme tu le sais, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de petite amie, ni même serré une fille contre moi, autre que Mimi et mon corps à réagi tout seul. J'ai perdu pied et je t'ai fait du mal, soupira-t-il en baissant la tête.

« - Ce n'est rien, mentis-je avec conviction… Ecoute je vais rentrer me changer et si j'ai le temps de terminerais de me balader à la foire du livre pour voir si je trouve de nouvelles occasions. On se verra plus tard quand tu seras libre pour m'aider à affronter Kingsley… Enfin si tu es toujours d'accord pour m'aider.

« - Quoi qu'il ait pu se passer ou qu'il se passe entre nous, je t'aiderais à affronter le salaud qui t'a brisé le cœur, dit-il en se levant. Mais avant de partir viens.

Sans me demander mon avis, il prit ma main et me guida dans son appartement jusqu'à sa chambre. Il ne me lâcha la main que lorsqu'on fut dans sa chambre et je m'assis sur son lit alors qu'il disparaissait dans son dressing. En attendant de savoir ce qu'il voulait, je regardais ma chemise et cherchais quoi faire pour pouvoir être décente pour sortir. Je la nouais au-dessus de mon nombril et glissais la cravate dedans seulement on voyait tout de même mon soutien-gorge. Avec la cravate dehors c'était déjà mieux mais au moindre coup de vent, New York se rincerait l'œil… A moins que je la coince avec ma veste ? J'allais me lever quand Jack revint. Il me fixa une seconde sans réagir puis secoua la tête alors que je quittais son lit. Il me tendit une chemise blanche qui devait lui appartenir.

« - Tiens mets ça. Ça sera toujours mieux que ton look coquin, dit-il en désignant ma chemise. Je chercherais les boutons et je la ferais réparer avant de te la rendre.

« - Ce n'est pas la peine, j'en rachèterais une, soupirais-je en prenant le vêtement qu'il me tendait.

Comme il ne quitta pas la pièce, je me tournais et, dos à lui je retirais ma chemise que je laissais tomber au sol avant de mettre la sienne que je boutonnais proprement. Elle était trop grande naturellement et j'ouvris mon jeans pour la glisser à l'intérieur en faisant attention à ce qu'il ne puisse rien voir avant de lui faire face quand je fus à nouveau décente. Il avait les joues rouges pourtant il n'avait pas bougé. A nouveau un monde nous séparait et je soupirais mentalement. Faisant fit de ma timidité, même si face-à-lui je l'étais moins, je m'approchais et embrassa sa joue avec douceur.

« - Je rentre chez moi. Merci pour la chemise cow-boy. Envoie-moi un message quand tu auras du temps à m'accorder.

Sur ces mots, je quittais la pièce et remontais. Je fis un détour pour récupérer ma veste et attrapais mes sacs dans l'entrée avant de sortir. Ce ne fut qu'une fois dans l'ascenseur que je me demandais quand je les avais apportés ici. Je secouais la tête et quand je fus au rez-de-chaussée, je saluais le fameux Rex à qui je souhaitais un bon dimanche puis je quittais l'immeuble pour marcher dans les rues de New York. J'aperçus un taxi et le hélais avant de monter à l'intérieur en me retenant de regarder la terrasse. Si jamais il y était, je rougirais probablement. Il m'avait vu à moitié nue aujourd'hui même s'il semblait le regretter, on s'était embrassés… C'était plus que ça. Il s'était passé quelque chose entre nous dans son jardin d'hiver et je pris mon portable pour appeler mes copines à la rescousse. Seulement j'avais un sms de Jack et je l'ouvris curieuse. « _Je suis libre demain à partir de quinze heures si tu veux. Passe un bon samedi Theodora._ » Je retins une grimace. C'était à nouveau le Jack distant avec tout le monde et je secouais la tête. « _Ok. Alors à demain dans ce cas. Passe un bon samedi Benjamin._ » Je secouais la tête puis commençais à envoyer un message groupé à mes deux meilleures amies avant de changer d'vais. Avais-je réellement envie de partager ce moment avec elles ? Bon, ok je voulais le crier sur tous les toits mais je voulais également que ça reste un secret entre lui et moi. Je finis par me décider et rangeais mon téléphone avant de regarder la route. Malheureusement, je fus déconcentrée par les vibrations de mon téléphone et je le pris pour voir que j'avais un nouveau message. « _Pourquoi t'obstines-tu à m'appeler Benjamin ?_ » J'eus un léger sourire tout en écrivant la réponse. « _Parce que tu prends tes distances donc j'en ajoute un peu plus en t'appelant ainsi. Ça t'ennuie ?_ » Comme je sentais qu'il répondrait rapidement, je le gardais en main avant de sourire en voyant ma rue. Je sortis de quoi payer ma course et ajoutais cinq dollars de pourboires avant de sortir du véhicule au moment où je reçus une réponse. « _En fait j'ai fait changer mon prénom à l'état civil. Je m'appelle officiellement Jack Force et non plus Benjamin. Et je ne prends pas mes distances vis-à-vis de toi. J'essaie seulement de respecter les convenances._ » Je fronçais les sourcils et rentrais chez moi avant de lui répondre. « _Quelles convenances ? Oh j'ignorais que tu ne t'appelais plus Benjamin. Navrée._ » Je quittais rapidement mon jeans que je remplaçais par un leggins avant de m'allonger sur mon lit pour réviser, mon portable à ma droite. Il me répondit avant que je n'ai pu ouvrir un livre et je regardais l'écran. « _Tu sors d'une rupture, tu as simplement besoin d'un ami et je veux être celui-là. Aucun problème pour mon prénom. J'aime ta façon de le prononcer._ » Je rougis doucement en tapant une réponse. « _D'accord alors oublions ces minutes dans ton jardin d'hiver et soyons simplement amis Benjamin._ »

J'avais prévu de réviser, d'aller refaire un tour sur la foire aux livres et même de préparer le repas mais au final, je ne quittais pas mon lit. Sa chemise sur mon dos à envoyer des messages à Jack qui semblait être décidé à n'être qu'un ami. Très bien ! S'il voulait oublier des quelques minutes d'extases ou où on s'était livré à l'autre sans barrière ni retenue alors très bien, j'allais m'employer à les oublier. Même si on dut annuler notre rendez-vous du lendemain puisqu'il dînait chez ses parents. Je supposais un instant que c'était une excuse facile et voulus aller le voir pour qu'il me le confirme en me regardant dans les yeux puis renonçais. Je n'étais pas assez combattive. Que ferais-je s'il m'avouait qu'il ne voulait simplement pas me voir parce qu'il regrettait nos baisers ? Ces moments où il m'avait embrassé avec autant de passion et de désir. Comme s'il attendait ce moment depuis des semaines, des mois et qu'il voulait graver mon visage dans sa tête. Je soupirais perdue au moment où Bliss entra dans ma chambre et elle m'interrogea. Je voulus lui cacher seulement je changeais d'avis. Je lui racontais donc ma rencontre avec Oliver, ses mots assassins, l'arrivée de Jack, son attitude, le déjeuner qu'on avait pris chez lui et la conversation qu'on avait eu. Je lui parlais également du baiser même si je changeais légèrement le récit. Hors de question de lui avouer que je l'avais laissé arracher les boutons de ma chemise et de la sienne, que j'avais senti combien il était excité. Elle hurla à me vriller les tympans avant de sauter sur mon lit pour me prendre dans ses bras sincèrement ravie de savoir que j'avais goûté les lèvres du garçon de mes rêves.

« - Ne t'excite pas comme ça Bliss, il préfère qu'on reste amis. Je te rappelle qu'il m'a simplement embrassé pour que je puisse comprendre que quand je trouverais un partenaire convenable, je prendrais davantage de plaisir.

« - En attendant ma chère, tu l'as embrassé et je paris que tu as adoré ça, dit-elle le regard pétillant.

« - C'était… Mon Dieu j'ai honte mais c'était mille fois mieux que tous les baisers que j'ai reçu jusqu'à présent Bliss. Il a la tendresse d'Ollie quand il embrasse et la fougue de Kingsley. Il mélange juste ce qu'il faut de passion et de douceur pour que tu décolles direction le paradis. Comme une légère pluie après une sécheresse. Juste avant que tu pestes parce que tu as les cheveux mouillés. Cet infime moment où tu te sens renaître et que tout te sembles parfait. Embrasser Jack c'est ça, soupirais-je.

« - Woah c'est beau l'amour !

« - Ne te moque pas s'il te plaît, c'était génial mais ce baiser ne voulait rien dire pour lui. Je suis son amie, je crois et c'est tout.

Ma meilleure amie grimaça puis se laissa tomber sur le dos avant de tourner la tête pour me demander ce que je comptais faire vis-à-vis d'Oliver. Si je le savais moi-même. Le mieux était de le laisser dans son coin quelques temps. Qu'il digère le fait que je m'étais servie de lui pour me rassurer. J'avais entendu ce que Jack m'avait dit naturellement mais je n'étais pas saoule, je savais ce que je faisais en embrassant Oliver, en m'asseyant sur lui, en retirant ma tunique. Je voulais qu'il me fasse l'amour. Je voulais me prouver que j'étais toujours attirante et… Mon Dieu ! Il a raison. Si j'avais joué avec les sentiments de mon meilleur ami c'était pour me rassurer. Parce que j'avais peur de finir seule, de ne plus jamais paraître attirante aux yeux de qui que ce soit, je ne voulais pas finir vieille fille ! Je dus devenir blanche puisque Bliss s'inquiéta et m'appela à plusieurs reprises pourtant je ne pouvais pas lui répondre. Je venais de comprendre que j'avais joué avec Oliver. Bon et que je n'avais jamais vraiment aimer Kingsley. J'étais bien avec lui, il me faisait rire et il avait été parfait pour me faire découvrir les plaisirs du sexe mais ses baisers ne m'avaient jamais retournés le cerveau comme celui de Jack. J'avais passé plus de trois ans avec un type dont je n'étais même pas amoureuse. J'aimais qu'il me trouve jolie et j'aimais avoir quelqu'un dans ma vie mais nous n'avions pas grand-chose en commun lui et moi. Il était du genre fêtard alors que j'adorais le calme des bibliothèques et ma soirée idéale était allongée sur le canapé à regarder un film alors qu'il aimait sortir en boite, boire et danser jusqu'au bout de la nuit… Bon au moins ils se sont bien trouvés avec Mimi, elle est comme lui ! Une main passa devant mes yeux et je fixais Bliss avant de lui raconter tout ce que je venais de découvrir. Elle m'écouta patiemment puis me demanda ce que j'allais faire. Encore un fois, je l'ignorais. Enfin si j'allais suivre le conseil et Jack et affronter Kingsley. J'allais lui dire que c'était un salaud qu'il ne me méritait pas, que je n'avais jamais été pleinement satisfaite dans ses bras, puis je le remercierais. En me trompant avec cette Anna, il nous avait rendu service. On n'était pas fait pour être ensemble. Oubliant ma meilleure amie, j'envoyais un message à Jack lui demandant quand il serait libre pour m'aider puis je dévoilais à ma meilleure amie mon plan et les grandes idées de mon discours. Même si ça ne serait pas facile de lui dire tout ça sans pleurer et sans qu'il ne m'interrompe.

* * *

Je ne revis Jack que le mercredi à dix-huit heures. Encore une fois c'était une coïncidence puisque Bliss avait besoin de l'appartement pour la soirée. Mes cours étalés devant moi, j'avais commandé un soda et j'avais révisé jusqu'au moment où une bière s'était posée sur ma table. Je levais le nez de mon cours sur Marc Chagall et souris en croisant son regard vert.

« - Tu bosses en vu d'un UV ou je peux te déranger ?

« - Dérange-moi je m'occupe en attendant de pouvoir rentrer à l'appart. Que fais-tu ici ? Tu viens draguer ?

« - Dans un bar ? Ce n'est pas mon genre, sourit-il.

« - Tant pis je ne pourrais observer ta façon de faire. Oh le temps que j'y pense, je me trimballe avec ça depuis trois jours, dis-je en sortant son mouchoir de ma poche pour lui rendre.

« - Je te remercie, il me manquait, c'est mon préféré du lot, rit-il. Il n'y a rien à observer tu sais ? Je ne sais pas draguer.

« - Tu dois tes nombreuses conquêtes de lycée à ton nom ?

« - A mon mystère plutôt. Allez remballe ça, je veux voir ce que tu vaux au billard ! Après tout tu t'es entraînée avec tes amies, non ?

Je pouffais de rire mais rangeais tout avant de vider mon verre pour rejoindre la table qui était libre. Il plaça les billes et je cassais en me félicitant de ne rien porter de vraiment sexy ce soir. J'avais un long tee-shirt noir que j'avais noué au niveau de mes hanches et un jeans dont j'avais retroussé les pattes. Le tout avec une paire de tennis blanche. Je me décidais rapidement pour les billes rayées et réussi à en empocher trois avant de me planter laissant ma place à Jack. Je profitais qu'il était concentré sur son jeu pour le regarder. C'était le seul type que je connaissais qui venait boire un verre dans un bar en chemise et pantalon de ville. La plupart des étudiants portaient un pull ou un tee-shirt sur un jeans mais pas lui. Songeant qu'il en avait pour longtemps puisqu'il était bien meilleur que moi à ce jeu, je pris le temps de le déshabiller des yeux. La dernière fois qu'on s'était vu j'avais pu apercevoir son torse et il était aussi musclé que je l'imaginais. Pas trop, juste assez pour que ses muscles soient parfaitement dessinés. Je me surpris à me demander s'il était aussi bien fichu sous son jeans que je fixais quelques instants avant de sursauter lorsqu'il prononça mon prénom. Je relevais la tête et rougis en notant qu'il me fixait curieux. Oh non ! Hors de question de lui avouer ce qu'il m'était passé en tête. A la place, je demandais si c'était à moi de jouer et je m'appliquais à mettre le plus de bille possible dans les poches. J'y parvins la première et me concentrais pour faire entrer cette fichue bille noire… Dans le mille ! De joie je sautais sur place quelques secondes avant de l'aider à tout ressortir. Il semblait amusé et me proposa de jouer une question. Je songeais un instant à refuser mais j'acceptais malgré tout. Son regard devint brillant et je sus que la question qu'il avait en tête allait me mettre mal à l'aise aussi je décidais de me concentrer. Comme durant cette partie. Je cassais les pris les pleines. J'en empochais trois comme tout à l'heure puis je cédais ma place. Je m'assis en croisant les jambes avant de tourner la tête quand un étudiant me demanda si on était ensemble.

« - Oui on l'est, grogna Jack en nous rejoignant. A toi ma belle.

« - Déjà ? Cool ! Tu te ramollis Jack !

Il me fusilla des yeux une seconde avant de sourire. Pour ma part, je décidais de l'oublier et empochais encore trois billes avant de devoir céder ma place. Il passa près de moi et m'attrapa par la taille pour embrasser ma joue. Je le fixais surprise par ce geste et il rougit avant de commencer à jouer. Perdue, je repris ma place alors que l'étudiant me fixait le regard brillant. Je le fixais quelques secondes puis détournais les yeux dégoûtée par ce que je lisais dans ses pupilles. Aucun doute, il n'était pas contre m'allonger sur un lit pour quelques heures. Je décidais de le refroidir et quand je croisais son regard, je lui signalais que j'étais homo. Il grimaça puis s'éloigna alors que je croisais le regard de Jack qui était amusé. Sans cesser de me fixer, il tapa avant soupirer en ratant son coup. On échangea de place et je mis ma dernière bille en poche avant de m'occuper de la noire. Je gagnais la première et la troisième manche alors qu'il remporta la seconde et la quatrième. On était au coude-à-coude et quand il replaça toutes les billes, il sourit et croisa mon regard. Il s'approcha et chuchota à mon oreille :

« - On augmente l'enjeu ? Le gagnant aura une faveur en plus de la question qu'il aura gagné. Aucune dérobade pour le perdant.

Je voulus répondre que j'étais d'accord seulement il avait collé son corps au mien et il m'était difficile de réfléchir et même de parler. L'odeur de son savon parvint à mes narines et je nous revis dans son jardin d'hiver l'un contre l'autre à s'embrasser peau contre peau. Ça allait être dur d'oublier ce moment s'il continuait à se coller à moi de cette façon. Sa main se posa sur ma hanche qu'il caressa tendrement avant de remonter lentement vers ma taille. Je sursautais lorsque je sentis ses doigts sur ma peau et je plongeais mon regard dans le sien.

« - Tu sais ce que tu fais Jack, murmurais-je.

« - J'ai toujours su ce que je faisais Theodora… Est-ce que ça t'intéresse ?

« - La faveur en plus ? D'accord. Je veux bien jouer.

Il eut un petit sourire en coin qui me retourna le ventre puis il embrassa ma joue avant de s'éloigner. Il replaça toutes les billes et la partie reprit. Je refusais de repenser à ce qu'il venait de se passer pour rester concentrer sur cette dernière partie. Si jamais c'était lui qui gagnait je craignais qu'il joue avec mon cœur. Le regard brûlant qu'il me lança me donna une idée et même si je savais que c'était mal, je m'appuyais contre le mur. Les bras croisés sous ma poitrine pour la rehausser de quelques centimètres, je le fixais en me mordant la lèvre et lorsqu'il perdit, je souris. C'était à mon tour.

« - Et voilà ! Maintenant c'est moi qui peut te poser une question à laquelle tu ne pourras pas te dérober, souris-je ravie d'avoir gagnée.

« - Sans compter la faveur.

« - Oh mais ça, je sais ce que je veux, dis-je alors qu'on se rasseyait.

« - Je vais nous commander un verre, tu veux quoi ? C'est moi qui t'invite.

« - Un jus de fruit s'il te plaît.

« - Alors, reprit-il quand il arriva avec mon verre et une bouteille de coca. Quelle va être ta question ? Et ta faveur ?

« - Je vais réserver ma question pour plus tard. J'ai deux-trois trucs à faire avant d'avoir la réponse mais pour la faveur… T'es d'accord pour ma laisser ta chemise ? Celle qu'il y a chez moi je veux dire.

« - C'est une faveur des plus curieuses, elle est chez toi, ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais la récupérer comme ça.

« - Tu n'allais pas me la réclamer ?

« - Non du tout. Tu vas gaspiller ta faveur pour ça ?

« - Ben non du coup… Je veux que tu viennes avec moi. Tu sais quand j'affronterais Kingsley. Je me sentirais plus sûre de moi si tu es là. Je me sentirais plus forte que si je suis seule face-à-lui et ta jumelle.

« - D'accord, sourit-il. Mais du coup il va falloir organiser un rendez-vous parce qu'on ne se croise pas souvent toi et moi.

« - Ça me va. Je ne me vois pas l'affronter seule.

« - Alors je viendrais avec toi et pour fêter ça, je t'inviterais à manger au restaurant.

« - A choisir, j'aurais préféré chez toi. J'aime bien ton appartement et t'es plutôt doué au barbecue.

« - Et tes salades sont délicieuses, sourit-il.

Je ris doucement et allongeais mes pieds avant de taper dans les siens. Je m'excusais et me penchais pour les mettre à côté. Seulement je me retrouvais rapidement à rosir puisqu'il caressa mes chevilles tout en discutant avec moi. Je lui donnais les grandes lignes du discours que je comptais faire à Kingsley et il me suggéra qu'on se voit le lendemain afin de pouvoir le peaufiner. J'avais cours jusqu'à seize heures mais j'étais libre après. Il me donna son adresse même si lui n'était pas libre avant dix-sept heures. Je décidais donc d'attendre à la bibliothèque seulement le lendemain, je rejoignis son immeuble dès la fin de mes cours. Je montais jusqu'à chez lui et m'assis sur le palier un cours devant moi pour travailler tranquille.

* * *

Je travaillais sur cet affrontement pendant plus d'une semaine. Presque deux à dire vrai. Chaque jour ou presque, je rejoignais Jack et il m'aidait à me préparer à faire face à Kingsley. La première semaine, il m'avait aidé à parler posément et à maîtriser le langage de mon corps. J'avais apprécié à chaque fois qu'il avait posé ses mains sur moi pour corriger un geste ou ma façon de me tenir. Je frissonnais à chaque fois et je me demandais s'il l'avait senti ou non. S'il l'avait fait exprès ou pas. A présent, il jouait le rôle de mon ex et n'hésitait pas à sur réagir ou à être dur dans ces mots. Selon lui, Kingsley ne me ménagerait pas quand je lui ferais face et il voulait que je me prépare à ses attaques. Quand ça devenait trop dur pour moi, il cessait d'être virulent et redevenait Jack Force, cet être extrêmement doux et compréhensif. Mais nous étions tous les deux d'accord sur un point. Il méritait un coup de **machette** entre les jambes.

« - On devrait les lui couper à coup de machette, rit mon ami en me servant du jus d'orange après un énième cours difficile.

« - Beurk ! Il va saigner et ça va tâcher le sol.

« - C'est toi qui veux utiliser une machette, pas moi, se défendit-il en riant.

« - Je comptais le frapper avec, pas lui couper la seule chose dans sa vie qui lui procure un peu de plaisir. Sans compter que ta sœur…

« - Non, dit-il en me bâillonnant, je ne veux pas que tu termines cette phrase Theodora.

Nous étions dans sa cuisine et lentement il me fit reculer jusqu'à ce que je sois contre le mur et sa main sur ma bouche devint plus douce. Il frôla mes lèvres le regard fiévreux et je passais ma langue dessus malgré moi. Il soupira longuement puis s'éloigna en me tournant le dos. Je l'entendis marmonner un « désolé Theodora » pourtant il refusa de me regarder quand je le lui demandais. Ne sachant pas quoi faire pour le rassurer sur le fait que je ne lui en voulais pas, je posais mes mains sur ses omoplates avant de les faire glisser jusqu'à ses clavicules pour le prendre dans mes bras. Je le sentis se tendre une seconde avant de me laisser l'enlacer alors que je posais mon front contre son épaule. Sa main droite caressa la mienne et j'embrassais sa chemise au niveau de son épaule. On resta ainsi quelques instants puis il embrassa ma main avant de se dégager pour me proposer de manger avec lui. J'acceptais ravie de prolonger un peu notre tête-à-tête et lorsque je repartis vers vingt-trois heures, j'avais le cœur léger. J'étais presque certaine de lui plaire. A croire qu'il attendait que j'affronte Kingsley pour m'embrasser réellement. Enfin c'était surtout mon cas alors je projetais peut-être.

* * *

« _Es-tu libre en ce moment ?_ » Je fixais mon écran de téléphone en me demandant pourquoi Jack m'envoyait ce message. Je fermais le livre, que je lisais face à la fontaine du jardin commun. « _Oui pourquoi ?_ » En attendant sa réponse, je repris mon livre qui racontait l'histoire d'une femme en manque d'attention qui simulait une grossesse. J'en ressortis quelques secondes plus tard quand il m'envoya un nouveau message. « _Viens à Columbia. Je dois voir ma jumelle et il sera présent._ » Euh… Je grimaçais alors que mon cœur s'accélérait soudainement. Et pas d'envie. « _Euh t'es sûr de toi ? Parce que moi je ne me sens pas prête à lui faire face ! Mais alors… Pas du tout !_ » Il dut attendre mon message puisqu'il répondit aussitôt. « _Tu ne te sentiras jamais vraiment prête à lui faire face tu sais ? Courage, je serais là avec toi._ » J'inspirais longuement et hochais la tête machinalement. Je refermais mon livre et remontais à l'appartement pour prévenir Bliss que j'allais voir Kingsley. Une dernière fois afin de tourner définitivement la page. Elle me suggéra de me changer. Selon elle un jogging et des Uggs aux pieds n'étaient pas la meilleure tenue pour lui faire face. Je la laissais jouer à la poupée sans discuter et enfilais un body saumon et une jupe marine rayée de blanc. Une paire de petite chaussures à bout rond un collier et une pochette léopard. Je reposais celle-ci préférant prendre mon sac habituel et sortis de l'appartement. Je n'étais pas maquillée ni coiffée mais je m'en moquais. Je ne comptais pas le récupérer, simplement lui dire que c'était un salaud… Grossièrement.

Quand j'arrivais à Columbia, je prévins Jack par sms et il me répondit quelques secondes plus tard. Il m'expliqua comment les rejoindre et je déglutis en voyant qu'ils étaient entourés. Enfin ils n'étaient que tous les trois mais il y avait des groupes pas loin d'eux. J'inspirais longuement et souris en croisant le regard vert de Jack.

« - Tiens le fantôme a pris des cours de style, déclara Mimi en guise de bonjour. L'influence de Bliss je suppose.

« - Je ne reste pas longtemps, dis-je en ancrant mon regard dans celui de mon ex qui me souriait amusé. Je venais juste te dire que tu n'étais qu'un salaud Kinglsey Martin. J'ai perdu trois ans de ma vie avec toi et…

« - Parce que tu crois que c'était un plaisir de sortir avec toi ?

« - Ne… Ne m'interrompt pas, je n'ai pas terminé !

« - Ouh mais t'as pris des cours de confiance en toi, railla Mimi qui n'avait visiblement pas appréciée que je l'ignore.

« - Je ne les regrette pas toutes cependant. Les premiers temps être avec toi étaient vraiment bien mais si tu t'ennuyais avec moi, tu n'avais qu'à me quitter au lieu de me tromper avec toutes les pétasses que tu as croisés sur ta route. Bon exceptée Mimi qui n'est pas le genre de nana qui accepte de coucher en échange d'un verre et…

« - Mais j'étais bien avec toi, sourit-il. Mais je m'ennuyais au plumard ! Toujours les mêmes positions, les mêmes caresses, les mêmes sous-vêtements blanc en coton… Si tu veux garder ton mec chérie, faut l'exciter et mettre des dessous coquins. Accepter de te mettre à genoux, ce genre de choses, dit-il en me toisant narquoisement.

Je le fixais ne sachant plus quoi dire. Je sentis soudainement les regards de tous les étudiants braqués sur nous et mes joues devinrent brûlantes. Je déglutis pour ne pas me mettre à pleurer devant lui, de honte. Mimi semblait jubiler à sa droite et j'allais partir quand je sentis une main prendre la mienne.

« - Tu sais Kingsley, tu dois vraiment être une merde au lit parce que pour avoir eu la chance passer la nuit avec Theodora, je peux t'assurer qu'elle n'est pas du tout ennuyante, déclara Jack à ma gauche.

« - Profites-en mon pote ! C'est grâce à moi qu'elle sait quelques trucs pour faire jouir un mec. Quand je l'ai eu c'était une **néophyte** dans ce domaine. Elle ne savait même pas embrasser.

« - Donc si je résume, si elle est nulle au lit, selon toi, c'est parce que tu lui as tout appris ? Tu ne sais pas t'y prendre ou quoi ?

Kinglsey dut répondre quelque chose mais je ne l'entendis pas. Je venais de croiser le regard blessé d'Oliver. Depuis quand était-il là ? Qu'avait-il entendu exactement ? Il me fixa une seconde puis s'éloigna de moi. Oubliant le salaud, il ne méritait pas que j'ajoute que je le remerciais de m'avoir trompée après tout, je partis à la suite de mon meilleur ami et réussis à le rattraper plusieurs mètres plus tard.

« - Attends Ollie, je…

« - Je m'en fous Theo, dit-il sans me regarder. Tu fais ce que tu veux de ta vie après tout. Et Avec qui tu veux !

« - Mais on n'a rien fait, plaidais-je avant qu'il ne m'interrompe en se retournant vivement.

« - A qui veux-tu faire croire ça Theo ? Pas à moi j'espère ! Tu as toujours été amoureuse de Jack Force ! Dès que tu as eu l'occasion de passer dans son lit, tu n'as pas hésité ? Et tant pis si tu blesses les gens au passage ! Qui étais-je pour que tu te soucies de moi ? Comment pouvais-je faire le poids face à lui ? A ton amour pour Jack ?

« - Tu es mon meilleur ami Ollie. Je sais que j'ai merdé avec toi et tu m'en veux, je le comprends. Je ferais ce qu'il faudra pour qu'on redevienne amis et si tu as besoin de temps alors je m'effacerais le temps qu'il faudra mais je t'en prie crois-moi quand je te dis que je n'ai jamais fait l'amour avec Jack. Je n'aurais pas pu faire ça. J'ai fait assez de mal autour de moi en te laissant me faire l'amour tout un week-end alors que je n'en avais pas envie.

« - Tu n'en avais pas envie ? Tu n'as jamais eu envie de moi, c'est ça ?

« - Je… Je suis désolée, soupirais-je en reniflant. Je… Tu as toujours été comme un frère pour moi et je n'aurais jamais dû t'allumer ce fichu vendredi. Je n'avais pas envie de faire l'amour. Avec qui que ce soit, j'avais besoin de me rassurer et tu avais raison l'autre fois, je t'ai utilisé sans prendre en compte le fait que notre amitié pourrait en souffrir.

« - Pourquoi Theodora ? Tu savais que j'étais amoureux de toi pourtant !

« - Tu… Tu étais amoureux ?

« - Tu ne le savais pas ? Mais comment pouvais-tu l'ignorer, me demanda-t-il quand je secouais la tête de gauche à droite.

Je haussais les épaules perdue. Comment avais-je fait pour ne pas remarquer que je lui plaisais ? Je m'excusais une nouvelle fois et il soupira longuement avant de me demander de lui laisser du temps. Je hochais la tête et lui promis d'attendre qu'il me recontacte le premier. Il me remercia et embrassa mon front avant de partir alors que je restais seule la gorge nouée. Je n'avais rien vu de ses sentiments pour moi. J'avais été si aveuglée par ce que je pensais être de l'amour pour Kingsley puis Jack, pour voir que mon meilleur ami voulait plus. Une main se posa sur mon épaule et je me tournais pour croiser le regard vert de Jack. Depuis quand était-il là ? Qu'avait-il entendu ? Mon Dieu s'il m'avait suivi dès le début, il avait dû tout entendre. Le fait que je l'aimais depuis toujours ou presque, le fait que je l'idolâtrais.

« - Viens, je t'ai promis un dîner après cette confrontation.

Je le suivis jusqu'au parking et tandis qu'il montait dans sa voiture, je le suivis avec la mienne. Trop rapidement on arriva devant son immeuble et on se gara avant qu'il ne me rejoigne. Il me prit la main et m'emmena jusqu'à chez lui. Il verrouilla la porte tout en me rappelant de faire comme chez moi. Je retirais mes chaussures comme chaque fois et le suivis jusque dans sa cuisine où il nous servit de quoi boire.

« - Tu craquais vraiment pour moi à Duchesne Theodora ?

« - Je refuse de répondre à cette question.

« - Même si j'utilise la question que j'ai gagné au billard ?

« - Tu oserais, m'étonnais-je.

« - Absolument. J'utilise ma question.

« - Tu faisait craquer toutes les filles de Duchesne, avouais-je en hochant doucement la tête. Je me serais damnée pour un regard de toi à cette époque.

« - Et maintenant ?

« - Maintenant quoi ?

« - Tu te damnerais toujours pour un de mes regards ?

« - Maintenant j'ai eu ton regard toute une journée et plusieurs fois donc non, je ne damnerais plus pour un de tes regards.

« - Et pour une nuit ? Ou plusieurs, se reprit-il en s'approchant de moi. Te damnerais-tu pour moi ? Pour être ma petite amie ? Pour accepter de dormir ici avec moi. Dans mon lit. Pour accepter qu'on fasse l'amour ? Pour accepter mes caresses, chuchota-t-il à mon oreille qu'il embrassa me faisant soupirer.

Je voulus répondre seulement il ne m'en laissa pas le temps puisqu'il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes dès la fin de sa phrase. Je fermais les yeux et répondis doucement à son baiser. Je m'accrochais à son cou alors qu'il me collait contre lui. Je soupirais contre sa bouche. J'aimais être dans ses bras, le sentir m'enlacer avec autant de douceur et quand l'air vint nous séparer, je le fixais en souriant doucement.

« - Qui était-ce ?

« - Qui donc ma Theodora ?

« - Cette fille que tu as attendu si longtemps ?

« - Tu me poses enfin la question, sourit-il.

« - Euh oui. Tu t'attendais à ce que je te la pose plus tôt ?

« - Je t'ai laissé gagner l'autre soir au billard en espérant que tu me la poserais. Parce que cette fois j'étais prêt à te dire que c'était toi que j'attendais depuis tout ce temps. Je t'ai toujours suivi des yeux ma magnifique Theodora mais en voyant ton visage partout dans New York, j'ai compris ce que je ressentais pour toi. J'ai voulu t'en parler mais Kingsley est arrivé. Quand vous vous êtes mis ensemble j'ai patienté en me disant que vous étiez si différents que votre couple ne tiendrait pas mais l'année a passé et j'ai presque perdu espoir. J'étais décidé à t'oublier mais j'ai découvert qu'il te trompait avec ma sœur jumelle alors j'ai décidé de t'attendre. Même si on s'était perdu de vu. Je me disais qu'en restant proche d'Oliver alors je finirais par te croiser. Et c'est arrivé. J'avais entendu Oliver dire que tu étais dans ce bar de temps à autre alors chaque soir, je venais pour te voir. Je t'ai vu rire ici avec ton amie Manon en jouant aux fléchettes, avec Kingsley à vous embrasser, avec Oliver, Bliss et Dylan à rire toute la soirée…

Je l'interrompis pour l'embrasser avec douceur. J'étais ravie d'avoir attendue d'être libre pour lui poser cette question, elle méritait vraiment d'attendre. Je m'éloignais de quelques centimètres et le regardais en souriant.

« - Qu'as-tu ?

« - Rien… J'ai encore du mal à croire que c'était moi que tu attendais depuis tout ce temps.

« - Viens !

Il prit ma main et entrelaça nos doigts qu'il embrassa avant de me conduire à sa chambre. Il m'assit sur son lit et ouvrit le tiroir de son chevet pour en sortir un album de photos qu'il me tendit. Je le pris mais regardais ce jeune homme qui était à côté de moi. Je voulais comprendre pourquoi nous étions là et non pas… Ben ailleurs. Dans la cuisine à préparer le repas, ou sur sa terrasse à profiter du soleil. Jack soupira et ouvrit l'album alors que je baissais les yeux…

« - Mon Dieu c'est ce que je crois ?

« - Si tu parles des photos **polaroid** que tu as fait durant notre dernière année de lycée et qui ont été vendu aux enchères pour une œuvre de bienfaisance alors oui c'est bien ça…

Je ne sus quoi dire… De toute façon, que peut-on dire quand on découvre que le garçon qui nous plaît des années ressent la même chose que soi ? Je me retrouvais à court de mots et d'idée quand je repensais à un truc.

« - Tu m'as menti alors !

« - Quoi ? Non jamais ou inconsciemment… Quand ?

« - L'autre fois. Quand on s'est embrassé dans ton jardin d'hiver. Tu m'as dit que si tu m'avais embrassé avec autant de passion c'était dû au fait que ça faisait longtemps…

« - Que je n'avais pas été avec une fille, acheva-t-il. Ce n'était pas un vrai mensonge parce que je savais que tu finirais par découvrir ce que je ressentais pour toi. Mais ce n'était pas le moment pour t'avouer que je t'aimais. Tu pleurais et tu venais de briser le cœur d'Oliver.

« - C'est vrai… Mais tu m'as menti, insistais-je en réprimant mon sourire, et ça tu vas le payer !

Avant même qu'il ne puisse réagir, je me jetais sur lui pour le chatouiller. Il ne put m'en empêcher et je me régalais de l'entendre rire de bon cœur. Tout en taquinant ses côtes, j'observais son visage. Quand il riait, ses traits se transformaient et il ressemblait à un ange déchu. Je cessais cependant ma douce torture et me penchais pour l'embrasser délicatement. La seconde suivante, je me retrouvais allongée sur le dos alors qu'il caressait ma taille. Me sachant enfin libre de tout, je me laissais transporter et quand il glissa sa langue dans ma bouche je m'accrochais à son cou alors qu'une de mes jambes s'enroula autour de la sienne. Il gémit mon prénom et sa main quitta ma taille pour descendre sur ma cuisse avant de glisser sous ma jupe. Je frissonnais en sentant ses doigts sur ma peau alors que le besoin d'air nous obligeait à nous séparer. Il me regarda dans les yeux et murmura :

« - Si je vais trop vite, dis-le-moi d'accord ?

« - Ne t'en fais pas, je te le dirais.

Il sourit satisfait et revint m'embrasser alors que ses doigts remontaient plus haut sous ma jupe. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent qu'une fois sur ma taille et je souris avant de mettre fin à son baiser pour déboutonner sa chemise. Il se redressa et la retira en arrachant la boutonnière, comme la dernière fois, avant de revenir contre ma bouche. Je répondis à son baiser tout en dézippant ma jupe qu'il me retira rapidement avant de s'éloigner de quelques centimètres pour me regarder.

« - Si on continue comme ça ma Theodora, je vais finir par te faire l'amour, tu en as conscience ?

« - Oui et j'espère de tout cœur que tu vas joindre le geste à la parole.

Il me fixa surprit puis posa soin index sur ma bouche. La seconde suivante, il quitta son lit et retira son pantalon, me laissant voir à quel point il me désirait, puis il tira sur les draps pour qu'on puisse se glisser dessous. Même si je lui demandais une seconde. Les vêtements n'étaient pas à moi et je pris le temps de retirer mon body que je laissais tomber au sol. Jack soupira en me voyant en sous-vêtements et, comme il était assis sur son lit alors que j'étais debout devant lui, il m'attira sur ses genoux. Je m'installais à califourchon et l'embrassais avec passion. Ses mains glissèrent dans mon dos avant qu'il ne se laisse tomber sur son matelas. Je ne pus contenir un gémissement que je sentis son sexe dur contre le mien.

* * *

Quand j'ouvris un œil, je m'interrogeais, l'espace d'une seconde. Où étais-je ? Un album photo posa sur le chevet me rafraichit la mémoire et je me redressais pour voir que j'étais seule au lit. J'en fus déçue une seconde puis je le quittais à mon tour. Je rougis en voyant l'emballage déchiré du préservatif par terre. Hmm décidément, Jack a raison. Quand on trouve le bon partenaire le plaisir est plus intense. Je secouais la tête et lui volais une chemise noire dans son dressing avant de remonter. Il était dans la cuisine dos à moi en train de surveiller quelque chose sur le feu et je le rejoignis en silence. Il éteignit le gaz et se retourna.

« - Déjà réveillée ma belle, sourit-il avant de m'embrasser une seconde.

« - A l'instant… Veux-tu de l'aide ?

« - J'ai terminé. Je me demandais, je sais que tu tiens à votre amitié avec Oliver et je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas le blesser davantage en acceptant d'être ma petite amie officielle mais…

« - Tu veux me cacher ?

« - Oh non justement, c'est l'inverse. Je veux pouvoir me balader avec toi main dans la main dans les rues de New York. Venir te chercher à la fin de tes cours et pouvoir t'embrasser sur le campus sans craindre qu'on nous voit. T'inviter à passer quelques jours avec mes parents dans notre maison secondaire et…

« - Stop, pouffais-je. Moi non plus je ne veux pas que l'on cache notre histoire alors je suis d'accord pour tout sauf pour la maison secondaire… Attendons un peu avant de programmer ça parce qu'avec ma chance, on va se retrouver sous le même toit avec ta sœur et son mec et je ne me vois pas expliquer à tes parents pourquoi je suis mal à l'aise face à Kingsley.

« - Je veillerais à ce que vous ne vous rencontriez pas de l'été… A condition que tu sois ma cavalière à l'anniversaire de mariage de mes parents. Je leur parle de toi depuis des semaines et ils voudraient bien te rencontrer à l'occasion.

« - Ok, je serais ravie d'être ta cavalière.

« - Tant mieux, soupira-t-il… Je les ai prévenu le mois dernier que je viendrais avec toi.

« - Tu savais déjà qu'on serait ensemble en août ?

« - Je l'ai su le soir où je t'ai consolé au bar. J'avais prévu dès ce soir-là que je t'aiderais à guérir, l'affronter, et qu'ensuite, je te proposerais d'être ma petite amie Theodora. Cette fois-ci, je ne compte pas laisser un autre type me passer devant.

Je souris ne sachant que répondre à une telle déclaration… Que pouvais-je dire de toute façon ? Il m'avait confié qu'il m'aimait depuis des années et il savait que j'étais folle de lui depuis que je le connaissais. Tout avait été dit et pourtant il nous restait tellement de choses à nous dire. Mais pas tout de suite. Je voulais profiter du bonheur qu'il faisait naître en moi. Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassais avec tendresse. J'entourais son cou au moment où il répondit à mon baiser. Ses mains se posèrent sur mes hanches avant de faire remonter la chemise que je portais. Je gémis quand ses doigts se posèrent sur la peau tendre de ma taille. Ils glissèrent sur mes fesses qu'il pétrit avec douceur. Le manque d'air nous sépara et il dessina ma mâchoire avec ses lèvres tout en continuant de s'accrocher à mon postérieur. Je soupirais son prénom quand il trouva la zone de mon cou si sensible. Je le sentis se baisser pour attraper ma cuisse et je m'accrochais à sa taille. Ce fut à son tour de gémir doucement quand je plaquais mon bassin contre le sien déjà dur. Il dut nous déplacer puisqu'il m'assit sur la table de sa salle à manger tout en veillant à rester coller contre moi. Je remuais des hanches pour me frotter contre lui et il quitta ma peau en soupirant.

« - As-tu confiance en moi ma délicieuse Theodora, demanda-t-il en me fixant de son regard vert intense.

« - Totalement… Qu'as-tu en tête ?

« - Tout à l'heure, tu m'as dit ne pas aimer certaines caresses et je voudrais savoir si tu m'autorises à les essayer ?

Je voulus refuser, je savais parfaitement ce qu'il avait en tête pourtant je hochais la tête. On pouvait essayer après tout ? Ainsi il saurait que je n'aime vraiment pas et ne me demanderais plus jamais. Il sourit m'embrassa avec tendresse avant de me promettre que je n'allais pas le regretter. J'aimais qu'il murmure contre ma bouche comme il le faisait aussi lorsqu'il détacha mes jambes de sa taille je me laissais faire. Un à un il défit les boutons de sa chemise en précisant qu'il ne voulait pas toutes les déchirer la première nuit. Je ris doucement avant d'admettre qu'il était passionné. Mais j'aimais ça. Il avait la tendresse qui manquait à Kingsley et faire l'amour avec lui était au-delà du simple plaisir. C'était une expérience sensorielle intense et j'avais hâte de recommencer. Le dernier bouton sauta et ses lèvres quittèrent les miennes pour glisser le long de mon sternum, de mon nombril avant de s'arrêter juste au-dessus de mon pubis. Il était à genou devant moi pourtant il leva son regard émeraude vers moi comme pour s'assurer que j'étais toujours d'accord et je soupirais un « oui » aussi fiévreux que je l'étais moi-même. Il sourit et me conseilla de m'accrocher avant de reprendre le chemin de ses baisers. Dès que ses lèvres entrèrent en contact avec mon sexe, je soupirais m'attendant à ressentir le malaise que j'avais toujours ressenti avec Kingsley seulement il ne vint pas. Au contraire, je trouvais ses baisers plutôt agréables. Jack écarta mes jambes et posa mes talons sur le bord de la table tout en continuant à embrasser ma peau sensible. Je sursautais en sentant sa langue se glisser entre mes plis intimes et me mordis la lèvre pour ne pas gémir. C'était plus qu'agréable en fait ! Sa langue remonta jusqu'à mon clitoris et je me cambrais en soupirant excitée. J'appuyais une main derrière mon dos pour me maintenir alors que l'autre se glissa dans les cheveux de Jack qui soupira. Ses mains écartèrent encore mes jambes alors que ses caresses devenaient plus intenses et je gémis bruyamment en me cambrant violemment. Il me suggéra de m'allonger sur la table et j'obéis vaincue alors que ses caresses étaient de plus en plus brûlantes. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me tordre de plaisir sous l'assaut de sa langue alors que je sentais l'orgasme monter en moi. De plus en plus. Je n'étais plus capable de réfléchir, je ne pouvais que réagir à chacun de ses gestes, à chaque caresse et quand j'explosais, je ne pus m'empêcher de crier son prénom. Il me fit taire d'un baiser et j'agrippais ses cheveux pour lui répondre avec une passion dévorante. J'avais le corps en feu et sans réfléchir, je baissais le boxer qu'il avait pour le guider là où je voulais le sentir à nouveau. Il entra d'un coup, me faisant gémir et me fit l'amour avec passion. Ses coups de reins étaient puissants et je ne mis pas longtemps à jouir une seconde fois. Il cria mon prénom dans ma bouche avant que son assaut soit plus doux jusqu'à s'arrêter. Pourtant il resta en moi jusqu'à ce qu'on revienne à terre.

« - … Mon Dieu, soupirais-je quand je trouvais la force de parler à nouveau.

« - Tu as aimé ?

« - Oublie tout le reste Jack, je ne veux plus que ce genre de caresses, souris-je en l'embrassant tendrement.

« - Ça ne te rebute plus ?

« - Non… Tu avais raison une fois de plus.

« - A quel propos ?

« - Quand tu m'as dit qu'il fallait que je trouve le bon partenaire pour découvrir que je ne suis pas nulle…

« - Je confirme, tu n'es pas nulle bien au contraire. Si je m'écoutais je te ferais à nouveau l'amour.

« - Ecoute-toi, murmurais-je avant de lui mordre le lobe de l'oreille.

« - Pas avant d'avoir été cherché des préservatifs. On a été inconscients et je ne veux pas que tu tombes enceinte si tôt.

« - Aucun risque. J'ai un implant, on ne risque pas grand-chose et tu es le premier avec qui je le fais sans préservatifs.

« - Tu es la première également… Je t'aime.

« - Je t'aime aussi Benjamin, souris-je.

« - Tu n'imagines pas l'effet que ça me fait d'entendre mon prénom rouler sur ta langue tentatrice.

« - Montre-moi !

« - On va manger avant. Crois-moi on va avoir besoin de forces si tu veux que je te montre l'effet que tu me fais.

Je souris amusée et excitée mais je le laissais me rhabiller avant de courir aux toilettes. Je le rejoignis dans la cuisine seulement je changeais d'avis en voyant la porte du jardin d'hiver ouverte. J'entrais pour voir qu'il ne portait que son boxer. Dos à moi il sifflotait gaiement en mettant la table pour deux. Je m'approchais et lui mis une petite fessée qui le fit se redresser. Il me lança un regard brûlant et j'avais déjà hâte qu'on termine ce repas.

« - Assied-toi ma belle et mange avant que je ne te mange !

J'avais déjà entendu des phrases bien plus érotiques mais sa voix parlait directement à mon sexe et je sentis ma poitrine s'alourdir d'excitation. Il le vit puisqu'il la fixa en souriant avant de se pencher vers moi.

« - Finalement on mangera dans quelques minutes !

La seconde suivante, il m'allongea sur le canapé en m'embrassant avec passion. Je souris quand je le sentis déchirer la chemise que je portais et je baissais son boxer impatiente. Je criais quand il entra en moi avec force et je m'accrochais à sa taille et son cou. Il se rassit m'obligeant à le chevaucher et je gémis de plus en plus fort sous son assaut avant de crier son prénom dans sa bouche pour ne pas qu'on m'entende une nouvelle fois. Il m'imita quelques secondes plus tard avant de m'embrasser avec passion.

« - Dors avec moi cette nuit ?

« - Seulement cette nuit, minaudais-je.

« - Tout le week-end. Je t'emmène à la fac lundi.

« - J'ai ma voiture et…

Je m'arrêtais en entendant sonner à la porte et fixais Jack. Attendait-il quelqu'un ? Vu sa réaction, il était clair que non. Je me détachais de lui afin qu'il aille voir qui sonnait. Quand il revint, il avait blanchi.

« - Ce sont mes parents et ils ont une clef, dit-il avant qu'on s'immobilisent tous les deux quand la porte s'ouvrit.

Je tirais sur les pans de la chemise pour me cacher le mieux possible alors que je faisais face à Trinity Force qui nous regarda en souriant légèrement. Son mari la rejoignit et sourcilla avant de regarder Jack qui se racla la gorge.

« - Papa, maman, je vous présente ma petite amie. Theodora, je te présente Charles et Trinity Force. Mes parents.

FIN

* * *

Et voilà, j'ai eu du mal à choisir la scène finale mais je trouve que celle-ci est pas mal. Qu'en pensez-vous ? Alors je tenais à m'excuser une nouvelle fois pour avoir fait de Kingsley un type horrible alors qu'il est si génial dans les bouquins. Sans blague avec Jack c'est mon personnage préféré donc… J'espère en tout cas que ça vous a plu. Comme c'est un défi, je vous remets ci-dessous les conditions imposées afin que vous puissiez me dire si oui ou non je l'ai réussi.

Miss Tagada (L)

Surprenant son petit-ami avec une autre, elle retrouve quelqu'un de son entourage [Bar si 21 ans - Chez lui -21 ans, dortoir universitaire ou maison parentale] Ils sont tous les 2 en dernière année de lycée ou à l'université]

Conditions :

\- A raconter du POV du personnage trompé

\- Elle passe le week-end entier chez son ami

\- Elle décide de noyer son chagrin dans l'alcool. Elle boit un autre verre chez son ami.

\- En partie sous l'effet de l'alcool, elle chauffe son ami et ils finissent par coucher plusieurs fois ensemble [détailler au maximum]

\- Laisser passer quelques jours [au choix], et chacun retrouve son groupe d'amis pour en parler [Demande de conseils]

\- Confrontation avec l'ex

\- Mise en couple [Non obligatoire]

Mots à placer :

\- Oscillation - Neophyte - Fanclub - Polaroid - Machette - Bourdonnement - Crevard -

Phrases à placer :

\- "Je dois être nulle à chier au lit pour qu'il aille voir ailleurs !"

\- "Tu étais avec une fille géniale et tu lui as fait du mal. T'es vraiment le pire des cons !"


End file.
